Give Me Love
by Gloryblaze
Summary: Emmett Cullen- school jock. Total popular with no inentions of a future. Rosalie Hale- a big nobody. Suffer in silence type. What happens when Emmett is dared to date rosalie for the next term, could one big joke turn into something else? Could these two completely different people learn to love- even with their major difference...? R&R the truth isn't always what it seems
1. Chapter 1

Give me love chapter 1- Dare start.

EM PoV

Alarm clock by my bedside table flashed red and literally squeaked at me like some fucking bird. Monday morning. First day back from the holidays and I was most certainly not ready to go back yet. College was still like 2 terms away but who gives two shits about fucking jobs or education. You're going to die in the end so why try? That's my little motto actually... Cute I know, but I'm a cute guy. Piss me off I'll break your face but apart from that who wouldn't love me?

"Emmett I hope you're up!" My mum screamed from downstairs.

I didn't bother answering just got up and used my bath room. That was the great thing with my mum, she put no responsibility into me what so ever. My dad died when I was like 8 so she always treated me like some fucking prince which was awesome. Yeah I took advantage of her but I didn't care enough to regret.

Finishing up, I got changed and went down for some breakfast she had made.

"Now sweetie I'm working late tonight at the hospital.. So you'll be home alone until about 11. No friends, no girls, no alcohol, and no smoking in the house- you know my rules. I'm leaving money so you can buy take out." My mum explained placing a plate of food in front of me. Usually this little speech was code for you can do all that shit, but if I find out that you did after I come home then I'm going to be angry at you for the maximum of an hour. But I was a sneaky bastard so she would never find out anyway. I'm fucking Emmett Cullen the guy who doesn't take shit from no one. Not even my own god damn mother.

"Yeah okay got it." I answered tucking into my food.

"You know I really think you should lay back on the cigarettes."

"And I think you should lose a couple pounds but that's not going to happen either."

"Watch your mouth! You're 17 Emmett not 27"

"I will be in 10 years."

"Stop trying to be clever, now get to school. You're going to be late again."

"Bye mummy." I teased.

"You're not taking your sister?" She asked in shock. Yeah because I was going to take my little brat of a sister to school with me.

"Fuck no."

"Language! How is she going to school?"

"She gets the bus every morning so she can see her mate Berry.. Or Bells...

Whatever the fuck he name is."

"Okay fine go... Oh and Emmett Alice is sleeping round Bella's tonight."

"That's her name! Bella, Alice gets the bus with Bella" I yelled getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Did you hear me?" Mum snapped.

"Yes... Alice won't be here with me tonight because she's sleeping round Bella's that's why I will be home alone- okay I got it!" Slamming the door I drove off to school in my big fat, jet black jeep. This car was my fucking baby, no shit.

Got for my 16th birthday... Actually first person of my year to have a car and a driving licence.. Because I'm emmett Cullen and as cool as shit.

Reaching school I parked up in my usual spot and headed over to the guys.

"Yo Cullen!" Taylor yelled walking over to meet me across the parking lot.

"Dude good summer?" I chuckled giving him manly hug as usual. He was of course one of my best buds.

"I fucking nailed Jessica Stanley- it was awesome." He laughed as we walked off to tutor together.

"This is going to be a sick term." He smiled as we sat down for registration.

"The fuck. Why?" I chuckled sometimes he was just so gay on me- I never got it.

"Dares of the term...! You're up for it."

"Shit I forgot about that..."

"Ohhh don't want to do it?"

"Sure I do! I'm always up for the challenge." Every term we jocks play this game where one of us is dared to do something for the term. This term it was up to me to be responsible with the dare... Usually I was pretty good at it and always advanced to perfection.

"I can't wait for what yours is! It's going to be sick." Taylor laughed as the bell went and I headed to out to my first period which was maths. Maths not my best subject, who am I kidding I fucking suck at it, but I don't try so who cares anyway...? Nerds care, not me.

Second period was some gay ass English which, I know who to speak, read and write so who cares about number correlation sentences or particular classy wording. No one should because it doesn't matter as soon a you leave school. No job is going to make you analyse fucking sentences so what's the point anyway?

"Emmett Cullen, where is your homework?" My teacher snapped me out of my day dream rant.

"It's at home miss." I smiled packing my book into my bag.

"What's it doing at home?"

"Having more fun than I am."

"I want it by tomorrow lunch do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." I got up and left for the canteen for break. Man I was hungry, well what can I say. I'm a big boy- I need the calories.

"Emmett Cullen! My man." Taylor laughed as I came and sat down at our usual table of the canteen.

"Sup guys." I smirked opening a spare can of coke and gulping some down.

"It's your dare of the term! Things are about to get interesting!" Edward Mason teased me flashing his white teeth. He never had the balls to do the dare which really pissed me off. The fun is that we all do it- not pick and choose if we feel like it. What a pussy.

"Hit me hard." I joked cocking my eye brow up I'm excitement.

"Alright... It's chosen. You will ask out and date a girl, of our choice for this term. Take her to prom and turn her into a major popular of the year."

Jasper Whitlock explained carefully to the table.

"Guys, I thought it was supposed to be a challenge." I chuckled throwing the now empty can in the bin. I totally had my way with women, because I'm emmett Cullen a fucking hot lady's man.

"Her." Jasper pointed to some lesbian girl racing past and out the canteen doors.

"Dude come on! I won't have a shot." I defended.

"Okay okay, urm..." Scanning the room he couldn't find the match.

"Bingo!" Edward announced to us. "Her!" My eyes flicked to where Edward was now pointing to.

A table in the far corner out of the way sat a blonde girl curled up on her chair with her legs crossed reading a book. Her wavy hair pinned into a high but pretty loose pony tail. Her hand continuously tapped against the table deep into thought. Little make up, maybe the odd dash of mascara. I had seen her before but couldn't think where. I'm sure I knew her but yet her name or belonging was a complete blank to me.

"She's perfect!" Jasper grinned looking back to me.

"Sure? She looks easy." I lied. By looking at her now it was obvious that actually she was a quiet one. A girl who kept to herself and made sure little was known about her. But I'm emmett Cullen I can make any bitch fall for me, it was just a matter of time.

"Hay guys I only want us knowing about this one... Or I don't do it." I clarified.

"Yeah sure." All three of them nodded as more guys came over to the table to join us. The bell rung so I sprung to my feet and throw my bag over my shoulders.

Glimpsing back over to the girl again... I remembered, Rosalie Hale. Yes of course it was. She was in a few of my lessons actually.

"Have fun pulling goldie locks." Jasper teased hitting my arm as he left in the other direction for French. I headed off to biology instead.

Once seated, I looked around to see any sign of Rosalie. The first part of the dare was asking her out. I could totally be romantic, take her out for dinner somewhere be all like 'listen I really like you' and shit.

"Fuck me." I muttered as my eyes came into contact with her again. There Rosalie sat at the back in the corner, right next to the wall, again all alone. I knew she was in some lessons of mine- I knew it! Okay so get talking would be the first part to asking her our right? It wouldn't be hard obviously.

"Miss!" I yelled as my teacher came and walked over the front desk where I sat.

"Emmett Cullen. Raise your hand." She snapped.

"I'm too close to the front; can I move back a few rows?" I asked as she looked up around the room for a space.

"Oh yes, at the back by Rosalie if you want."

"Thanks." I grabbed my stuff and walked over sitting down right next to her.

Don't fuck this up Emmett was the only real advice I could give myself.

"Okay so working with the person next to you, I want you to identify which cells are in which tubes by using the microscope in front of you.." Miss parks explained to us.

"Lady's first." I stated nudging the microscope towards her. She hesitated for a moment before looking through.

"It's plant cell." She half muttered to me.

"Can I check?" I asked politely.

"Sure because you are smarter than me." She breathed sarcastically loud enough for me to hear.

"Plant cell." I repeated writing it down in my book.

"Like I said."

"So how come I don't see you around much?" I asked swapping the test tubes over with a new one and looking through.

"Because you don't see past the jocks..." Okay so at least we were talking that's progress, I can work with that.

"Weren't you like new or something though?" I asked deeper.

"Ur last year.. Yeah I was new."

"How come you moved?"

"It's complicated." She answered quickly.

"I'm a good listener." I pushed.

"My mums work is really demanding... So she has to travel a lot... So since divorce, I have to go with her too."

"It's an animal cell..." I stated pulling away from the microscope.

"Can I check?" She asked pulling the microscope to her side of the desk. She peered through and bit her lip softly.

"Animal cell." She repeated so I chuckled.

"Like I said." I also wrote it down in my book whilst she swapped the tubes over for us.

"You always lived here?" She asked. Fuck she was actually making conversation with me now! Because I'm Emmett Cullen and I have my way with everyone.

"Yeah pretty much." I didn't want to go into much detail. We moved here to forks a week after my dad died. My mum wanted to run away from the memories of him so she ran away here.

"You like it?"

"No." I laughed looking into the microscope.

"The weather sucks." She added.

"Where did you live before here?"

"Arizona."

"Wow that's really cool."

"If you like that sort of thing."

"It's a skin cell, you want to check it?"

"I believe you." The corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly into a little smile. She tugged her jumper sleeves down to grip them tight in her fists.

"You okay?" I asked, slightly worried about the sudden movement. Had I come down to fast or something?

"Cold." She whispered looking away from me.

"Alright students you all got that done it time so well done. Pack up your things and stand nicely behind your desks for the bell to dismiss you."

We did as instructed. The bell rung and Rosalie was the first to race out and head off to where ever she was going.

"Rosalie!" I yelled several times trying to catch her up. I was faster so it wasn't much of a problem.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She apologised and kept walking but I still stayed by her side.

"I really need to talk to you."

"I don't have time..."

"No wait. Not now.. Erm lunch. Come meet me in the parking lot by my car."

"With all your friends?"

"No just you and me. I have to ask you something." I smiled my typical heart-warming smile.

"I'll be there..." She whispered and sprinted off to the lesson she was now late for because of me. Yes… This is must be one of the best dares ever! hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahah


	2. Chapter 2

Give me love 2

Rosalie PoV

I stood by his car impatiently waiting for him to arrive. I was mostly scared that this was a huge set up. For example if I stood here long enough believing he was coming, some guys would come egg me or something... My worst nightmare I guess. I looked around a little then examined into the windows of his car. This was his car right?

"You beat me" the voice I dreaded whispered into my ear sending cold chills down my spine. Emmett Cullen. Not just that but THE Emmett Cullen. On every sports team known to man, incredibly fit, muscular, handsome, tall, radiant, strong, powerful, huge... So many words flowed into my head at the mention of his name.

"Why am I here?" I asked coldly avoiding any eye contact he had to offer. If I just took one glimpse into those baby blues, he'd have me melting for weeks, as if I wasn't almost obsessed with him already. He was every dreams girl, and the things I would do, to be his girl...

"There's stuff I want to talk to you about..." He started and I nibbled my bottom lip slightly by accident.

"Can you get to it? Because I'm busy." I interrupted quickly.

"So listen we've known each for what over a year now?"

"Since 3 period."

"Okay well... Not the point anyway. So I don't know maybe you would want to go out some time? With me?" My heart froze... My blood held to a standstill. My breathing deepened. Emmett Cullen, asking me out? This shit just doesn't happen.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Because so far it's not funny and you're wasting my time." I spat angrily, this was probably a whole set up so that I could get bullied by the jocks for another half of my life.

"Joke? Woah no, Rosalie I think you're really cool, and I don't know, I just thought.."

"Well you shouldn't have." I snapped walking away but he gripped onto my wrist and pushed me up against his car door so I couldn't escape.

I took a really big breath scared of what his next actions were going to be.

"You're scared of me?" He observed.

"... I know what you're capable of. I've seen you on the wrestling team."

"I would never.. Ever... Hurt of even consider doing anything that made you uncomfortable or worried." He promised leaning further into me.

"You're making me uncomfortable now." I whispered as he backed up slowly away from me and sighed.

"Just one date?"

"No." Oh my fucking god, what is wrong with me? Rosalie you love him say yes, but I couldn't. Our worlds just didn't belong together- ever. And I wasn't going to put myself through the pain… as if things aren't hard enough already.

"Jesus Christ, are you serious?" He questioned scrunching his eye brows up at me. Clearly rejection was a new thing for him.

"I don't want to go on some stupid date with you Emmett, sorry but it's not happening."

"You actually don't." He repeated looking down to his feet and feeling sorry for himself, making me feel guilty.

"Emmett I..."

"No it's cool I guess, you know. Shit happens. I don't know what I was thinking. Your hot, I'm hot, I thought maybe we could have a hot night."

Was that code for sex? He thought I was hot? Kill me now please someone...

Anyone!

"You think I'll stop now." He started and I just nodded simply.

"Well you're really wrong. I will chase you down to the ends of the earth just for that date Rosalie, and I don't care at what price or sacrifice that comes down to. You know what, just give me one shot and I promise you now, if you have a really shit time, which you won't, but if you do, I will still pay, I will drop you home and I won't ever bother you're for the remainder of a school lives together."

"Your crappy little black mail isn't working." I pushed past and left him standing in the car park with hopefully a destroyed ego.

"Consider it!" He yelled after me.

"Maybe." I muttered to myself as I entered the canteen doors to see everyone swivel on their chairs to face me.

"Cullen asked her out and she totally rejected him!" People snickered as I walked over to my usual table. Where I sat every lunch and break, alone either listening to music or reading a book. Sometimes I even had the chance to get homework done, but that wasn't often.

"At least she knows she'll never be good enough for Cullen." People whispered around me.

"I doubt she even is a blonde. Probably just dyed it to get his attention."

Rumours kept spreading around and so I cursed myself a million times for meeting him this lunch time.

After fifth period I headed over to the library to hand back a book I had just finished.

"Sweetie the contract still lasts for 3 more weeks, why don't you pick out another book." The librarian instructed so I did. Walking around I glided my finger over the prints off all the books, looking for a good one for me to read.

Taylor came rushing up to me all of a sudden and handed me a rose with a note.

"He wasn't lying when he said he would chase you down for that date." He grinned walking away and leaving me standing there alone.

I opened the note and read what had been printed on.

_Rosalie,_

_I didn't want to be a typical cliché for you, but the with rose, I just couldn't help myself. I'm dedicating myself to you now, I won't stop, I won't sleep, I won't eat, well maybe I will eat little or I could die, I won't drink, well I won't be drinking alcohol and I won't rest until I know that date belongs to you. And I really not joking, so be ready because I never back down to a challenge. And right now you're the only thing buzzing through my mind, you and how I'm going to bullshit through some English essay that I didn't hand in today. _

_I'll make you mine, promise_

_Your Emmett xx_

I folded it up and put the rose and note into my pocket smiling like some idiot. I randomly collected a book and got going home. I took the train where I sat at the back reading over his note again and again. I fell more in love with him each time I read it. Of course it was extremely cheesy, but I have to admit I like that in guy. And no guy has ever made me feel more wanted.

When I got home, I was on my own as usual. My mum was still at her work so I settled down to do some homework for a couple hours.

At around 11 I headed up to bed but in time for my mum to catch me.

"You're up?"

"I had too much homework... I'm going up now anyway."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes I cooked some pasta up."

"Was school okay? Nice to be back?"

"No." I went up to my room and settled for bed. Emmett raced through my mind for ages. He was stuck there in my head.

"Rosalie, your father called." My mum came in peering through the door.

"So?" I asked.

"He's your father… At least have some respect to call him back tonight." She reasoned walking off to her bedroom.

I pulled out my mobile and dialled his number…

"Hay Rose, how's it going?" His voice was overly exaggerated, that was one thing that always pissed me off.

"You phoned." I simply answered.

"I just wanted to see how my little girl is…"

"She's busy."

"Too busy to talk to her own father?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie, I know I ruined things between us. But I really hope we can overcome our differences and still be the family we were."

"How can we? Dad you're married now… Your wife is having a baby; you're starting a new family. And I don't want to be a part of your life anymore…"

"You don't mean that… Me and your mum are nothing now but you still mean the world to me."

"If I meant something to you, then you would have fought for me."

"Rosalie I did, but you belong with your mother."

"Then stop trying to bring me into your new fucking family. Just leave me alone!"

"Rosalie, your nothing like you used to be."

"And who's fault is that? You told me you loved me."

"I do Rosalie, I won't ever stop loving you."

"Then why leave? You told me you loved me and then you left us."

"Rosalie sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do."

"Like pretend I still love you."

"I didn't phone to fight with you…"

"Then don't call me! Don't contact me and don't tell me you love me because you don't. If you loved me, you would be here with us right now."

"You have to stop holding on…."

"I hold on to the pain because it is the only reminder that you were real."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Then don't phone me, have a nice life dad. I honestly hope you treat that baby far better than you ever treated me." I hung up and through my phone onto the floor. I was glad he was out my life.. he only made my mum more sad by being here. And yet we missed him like crazy. Although I told him I hated him a million times, I would never forget a story he told, or joke he made. But he was a big joke the whole time, and we were lucky enough to get away from him when we did. My mum would always accidently bring him up in conversation. She tried to act as if he was dead, yet he was always on her mind. She loved him, with everything she was. And she still does. Since divorce she's never looked at a man the same way. Over the years, I became all she had left. And it broke my heart. She never smiled like she used to. I didn't ever see her much because she was too busy with work. We didn't talk much. The odd conversation once in a while. And over time, not having my dad killed us both, but we just didn't want to admit it to ourselves.

Just as I was dozing off to sleep my phone buzzed off.

_Sleep tight, can't wait to see you tomorrow baby. Xx_

The fuck? Who the hell was calling me baby? Who was I seeing tomorrow.

_Who's this?_ I quickly text back. I don't remember giving my number to anyone recently.

_Your date ;) xx_

How the fuck did Emmett get a hold of my number? Oh god, he was right, he wasn't going to stop... Ever...

_How'd you get my number?_

_Please baby, I have connections, it wasn't hard. Xx_

_Don't call me that._

_It won't matter what I call you when your screaming my name ;) xx_

_The hell is wrong with you?_

_I'm sorry baby, you just make me so fucking hard. xx_

_Emmett!_

_I got to get to bed, but I promise you I'll be wanking over you baby. xx_

_Stop!_

_Don't you think it's hot? xx_

_No I don't!_

_It will be hotter if you send me pics to wank to ;) xx_

I didn't reply to his horny ego. It was sick. I bet none of it was true. He was probably fucking playing me for some personal joke.

_Please tell me you're touching yourself over me! ;) xx_

_Would you stop? I don't know what the hell you've been drinking but you need to stop._

_Come round baby, I'm lonely :( xx_

_Emmett go to bed._

_Come with me baby, I can only sleep if your by my side :) xx_

_Your drunk._

_Not that drunk... I've had a few. :) xx_

_Glasses?_

_Bottles :) xx_

_How many?_

_6 baby..._

_Stop! You're going to kill yourself._

_Do you care?_

_Yes I do..._

He didn't text back for a while. It scared me that he didn't but a little while later my phone buzzed with his name on screen.

_I won't drink anymore if that makes you happy baby :) xx_

_Your just saying that because you've already drunk everything._

_Yeah pretty much, and I'm about to pass out :) xx_

_Night _

_Night baby ;) xx_

The whole baby think was really typical but I dreamed of the day when the guy of my dreams would call me baby. I found it sooooo romantic, it was unbelievable. But Emmett was probably just calling me that because he was drunk... I'm not much of his concern anyway, so what's the point in getting hooked?

Eventually I fell into a deep sleep, which soon got ruined by my alarm waking me up for school. Damn.

"Rosie, I'm leaving for hospital now!" My mum shouted from down the stairs.

"Okay bye!" I yelled back sitting up in bed and stretching my arms.

"I love you..." She called slamming the door closed after she left.

"Yep... Love you too." I muttered getting out of bed and ready for school.

I settled in blue skinny jeans, a grey oversized jumper with a white laced vest top underneath. On my feet I chose to wear my white converse. My hair was pulled up into high messy bun and as usual I put little make up on. I grabbed an apple off the kitchen side and headed to school by train.

When arriving, everyone in the parking lot stared directly at me- it was haunting.

"I don't get why he would want a date with that- like seriously."

"She's not even pretty... Look at her."

"Why has he dropped his standards? It's really pathetic."

"He would get more action dating a fucking cat than her."

I carried on walking past everyone until I stood still staring at Emmett talking to his mates.

"I don't understand right... I told her how hot I think she is and that we should go out sometime and she just totally blew me off." Emmett complained with his back faced to me.

"It's real bitchy..." Jasper agreed and then coughed to signal Emmett I was there. We stared for a moment before I walked off and into the main building doors... This was what it was going to be like for a while- just what I need.


	3. Chapter 3

Give me love 3

Rosalie PoV

"Rosalie!" He called as I walked as quickly as I could to the train station, I was already late and my train would be here soon so I couldn't miss it. The next one home didn't come around for another good hour or so.

I felt a warm hand grip my wrist and pull me to a stop.

"Emmett I'm going to miss my train." I tried to pull but yet again he was way too strong for me.

"Rosalie look at me." He instructed, in his embrace I turned around to be stared at by baby blues again- and god did I love them.

"Emmett, I can't do this right now." I tried again but he was not listening to what I had to say.

"Why won't you go out with me?" He asked. I really didn't have time to go through this with him right now.

"Let me text you."

"No tell me now..."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? I don't want to date! There is no reason why I would."

"I thought you liked me?" Why did he think that everyone liked him? Oh that's right because he's an ass.

"We don't know each other... We really don't."

"That's why this date will be great! Can't you see that?"

"No, all I can see is me being the class clown for the remainder of the term."

"I would never let that happen." He promised but that was a huge mistaken lie. It's like telling a kid who's first learning to ride a bike 'you won't fall'. Of course you will because eventually someone will have to let go and let you ride alone.

"Emmett I can't..."

"Rosalie please... I'll do anything for that date."

"I... I'm going to miss my train." He reluctantly let go as I raced to get onto the train in time.

I could kick myself up the ass a million times I really could. This one date would be perfect I know it would but something just forcefully held me back every time. I pulled out my phone and texted his number.

_Why now?_

_Why not? xx_

_It's a little late for all of this now..._

_No that's the excuse your making up xx_

_Why me?_

_Why not? xx_

_Can you please be serious with me!_

_Rosalie your different- that's why. I've never met someone like you ever before and it fascinates me, it really does. xx_

_It just doesn't make sense..._

_It doesn't have too. that's the fun in adventure xx_

_Yes _

_Yes what?_

_Yes, I'll go on a date with you._

_You won't regret it :) thank you. Friday, 7:30?_

_That's perfect. See you tomorrow._

_Bye Rosalie :) xx_

I smiled down at my phone. I don't know what happened but I just couldn't not say yes anymore. What's the worst that could happen right? He obviously was really obsessed with this date so I might as well get him off my back and just suck it to go.

When I got home, as usual the house was empty so I got caught up with some TV. My cat Scooby came jumped up onto my lap and fell asleep snuggling up close. Later I cooked myself up some noodles and ate dinner- alone.

At around 10 my came rushing through the door.

"You're early." I stated with my eyes still glued to the TV. She didn't answer only nodded at my acknowledgment.

"Your dinner is the oven at low heat." she went over a sorted her dinner out onto a plate. She was lucky that I still loved her like I did. Sometimes I cursed over her a million times, but the reality was I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

"You know you shouldn't really let the cat be on the furniture- you know I don't like it. He gets his hair everywhere, and it clings to your dad's clothes."

"He's not on the furniture, he's on my lap. And dad's not here and he won't ever be." I continued to pet Scooby just too purposely make my point to mum. And this was pretty much what life was like now here at the Hale's resident- fun right?

"Was school good?"

"Mum I've got date, Friday night with Cullen."

"That was quick..."

"It doesn't mean anything. Just out for dinner." I got up and carried Scooby to my room.

"You know your dad's having a baby." My mum reminded me.

"I know, but it doesn't matter mum. We don't need him our lives."

"Do you miss him? Because I really miss him Rosalie, I do."

"I know mum. But we're better off without him."

"That's what I told you as you grow up."

"No, you told me that one day he would come back."

"That's because I thought he would Rosalie. I thought I actually meant something to him." I could feel the tears in her eyes. She never stopped loving him.

"You have to let go…" I whispered. "night mum." I muttered as I walked up the stairs to my room. Placing Scooby on my bed he fell asleep on one of my pillows. He was still a kitten so he was always on the mood for a snooze. It sounds stupid, but I don't know what

I would do without him. Using my bathroom I stripped down and for changed into my pyjamas and eventually feel asleep even though Scooby's snoring was incredibly loud.

The next morning I was up and ready to go for school by 8 which was a record for me. Since agreeing to the date, today I felt happier? Don't ask. As usual I got the train and arrived at school. Walking through the car park Emmett leaned up against his car talking with all his mates. When his eyes came into contact with mine he winked and I literally felt week to the knees. It was as if he melted me!

He waved his arm signalling to go over but I chose to ignore and headed straight for my first period which was held at the history block.

Walking through the doors two hands gripped my waist from behind and pulled me into an empty corridor. I almost screamed until a well to known scent of cologne filled my nose. A typical chuckle was echoed through the halls... Emmett. With his hand he glided if across my cheek and through my hair leaning his body further into mine gradually.

"Second thoughts?" His husky voice whispered down to me.

"About what?" I asked dumbly- god could I have been any more stupid?

"The date. Listen I get that you like the whole independence thing but today, I'm changing that." He smiled.

"You're not changing me."

"No I'm not but I'm changing the table you sit at... From now on you sit with me baby." I smiled at the little nick name he gave me and I think he did too.

"What if they don't like me? Or don't like us?"

"Baby, they'll love you... They just haven't met someone like you before so give it time."

"I'm not going to follow you around like some little puppy of yours." I made clear but he only laughed at me.

"You still didn't answer the question."

"Huh?"

"Having second thoughts!"

"Oh.. Hahaha at the moment..."

"Yes or no."

"Maybe..."

"Why be difficult?"

"Giving up?" I mocked.

"Fuck no..."

"I have class, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." He let go and walked off to whatever lesson he had and I did the same. Luckily I was excused for being late which seemed odd, maybe just because I'm a hard working student for time.

1st and 2nd period went way faster than I could ever imagine. I wanted it to be slow, but no. Not today. When the bell I went to the canteen as I always did, when I entered through the doors, Emmett winked at me and pulled out and empty chair next to him. He patted wanting me to go over and sit down there.

I did as he told me and so I plonked down next to him. He openly smiled to everyone who was now staring at us in shock. He wrapped his arm possessively around my shoulders and lifted one of my legs up on to his lap where he drew little circles with his fingers.

"Everyone's staring." I muttered into his ear.

"Not that guy.. Oh wait, he just looked."

"I don't want to do this..."

"I'm here and nothing will happen. I already told you, they don't know someone like you so wait it out."

"And you are...?" Jasper Whitlock joined the table smiling a huge smile which did concern me.

"Meet Rosalie." Emmett pulled me tighter into his side. My breathing got hitched... I could feel the judgment already.

"New tutor?" Royce king asked.

"No." I answered myself.

"Oh god Emmett, there are plenty of girls that could come easy, I didn't realise that you were so desperate you had to ask _HER_ out." My face faded to a shade of red. I was full on embarrassment. I totally knew this wouldn't end well at all. And now look at the mess I've got myself into.

"At least she's real Royce and I'm not playing her." Emmett defended crapply.

"I don't play girls!" He snapped pulling up a chair.

"Yeah okay." Emmett taunted.

"What is she doing here?" I recognised the voice- Jessica Stanley, Emmett

Cullen's ex-girlfriend. Caption of the cheer leading squad. Total beauty. Fake, orange, skinny, boobs, a lot of ass, I could go on for days.

"Listen we don't need any help with Homework." She snapped and I straight away panicked. What the hell was I supposed to say? I could never stand up like that...

"She's here to sit with me. Is there a problem?" Emmett asked answering her first question. Jessica stood in defeat staring down to us.

"Yea that's what I thought." Emmett cleared his throat and got up from his chair. I pulled him by I jumper down to my level.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food."

"You can't leave me alone with them." I whispered.

"Then come." I got up and walked with through to buy is food.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked as we queued to pay.

"Nah I'm good."

"Sure? I don't mind..."

"No it's cool; I'll have a salad at lunch or something." He paid and luckily enough the bell went so I didn't have to worry about going back to the table... Thank god.

At lunch I avoided sitting with them, instead I hid myself away in the library. I received several texts from Emmett asking where I was and stuff but I chose to ignore it.

After 5th period was over I started walking off to the train station but accidentally bumped into Emmett on the way there.

"Where were you?" He asked walking in front of me stopping me from going any further.

"I had to stay behind class." I lied carefully.

"You didn't text."

"My phone is switched off." I lied again; wow this was getting a bit easier.

"Okay, yeah that makes sense." He agreed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sorry I thought you were making up excuses not to come sit with me again." I was.

"Do you want me to drive you home or anything?"

"Nah I'm good with the train. I paid the fee this morning."

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No.. How come you asked?"

"You just seem really off... Since you know... Sitting with me at break."

"Yeah that was really crappy."

"... Sorry I didn't mean for it to go how it did, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"I don't really know."

"Oh come Rosalie… Don't bail on me now"

"I knew it was a bad idea from the minute you asked."

"I've got a soccer match tomorrow at lunch, come." He changed the topic yet again taking both my hands into his.

"I can't." Although his charms were to die for, I had to be realistic because quite frankly I seemed to be the only sensible one in this whole mixed up dilemma.

"It's all in your head, you get that right? The only thing stopping us from being together is your mind."

"I don't think it's right."

"Stop thinking with your head! Think with your heart." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll come. Tomorrow. To your game. I'll come."

"Thanks Rosalie." He smiled.

"Sure." I passed by him to get the train. I didn't want things to be awkward- I really didn't but it was obvious that it would be no matter what. We're just so different, and although they say shit about differences attract they didn't mention differences agree and get along together. That definitely wasn't in the stupid script. Don't get me wrong, I was totally in love with him- and I always had been but just something held me back… Maybe it was my sense of realism. He's a popular and I'm just Rosalie. And you know what… Rosalie sucks on most days.

When I got home my mum was sat on the kitchen side staring at a little picture in her hands.

"Mum?" I asked walking over to her.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered not moving her eyes from the slip off paper. I peered over to see a picture of dad's new baby on an ultra-scan with the heading, 'another girl!'

"That's sick." I seethed. My dad knew this would destroy my mum. That's all he ever wanted to do… ruin what was left of us, and I'll tell you, there wasn't much left


	4. Chapter 4

Give me love 4

Rosalie PoV

The next day I was up and ready for school quicker than yesterday. What was happening to me? I've never been like this before. When I got to school my first period was science with Emmett. Which I'm not going to lie- I loved it.

"You look really pretty today." He commented and all I could really do was flush. He had full control over my emotions and he even knew he had, which winded me up.

"Thanks..." I sighed carrying on with my written work. It would be extremely weird if I did complement something like that back.

Sitting with them at break wasn't that awkward like the other day. Me and emmett sat on the table but just had our own conversation with each other about the plans for tonight. Yes tonight! The date was tonight, I couldn't believe it, and I really couldn't. Emmett Cullen was taking me out to dinner!

After 4th period emmett came and collected me from my English class. He took one of my hands into his and tangled our fingers together. I felt my heart pounding against my ribs painfully. But, oh how I loved this pain.

"Is this okay?" He asked lifting our entwined hands up to stoke against his cheek. I couldn't speak... I could only nod. This was far better than any dream of my life. He was taking me to pure heaven and I didn't even understand why.

"Good." He smiled down to me lightly. He pressed his lips to each of my fingers not breaking the eye contact. I could feel my cheeks heating up, but still I burned for him.

"Don't get carried away Romeo." I teased as we walked off to the sports block for him to get ready for his soccer match. When we entered the building he gently pushed me up against one of the walls. Leaning into me he planted little kisses up my neck and collar bone.

"Is this too much?" He whispered but still didn't stop until eventually he brought his face up to level with mine.

"No." I breathed.

"PDA!" Jasper yelled smacking the back of Emmett's head which with impact smacked into mine.

"You couldn't just let us have our moment?" Emmett asked turning to him but he simply laughed at us.

"Good luck..." I muttered to emmett.

"Thanks Rosalie. I want to hear you ranting when I'm on pitch." He winked and I promised him I would, even if it made me look like a fool. I would do it for him.

Leaving him to get changed and ready I left and seated myself in the stand to watch.

"Rosalie!" Some girl called me from behind but I didn't really know who she was. I had seen her around school and i swear she was in some of my classes. She walked down the stand and came to join me.

"I'm guessing your here to support your man?" She squeaked.

"Erh... Yeah. Are you?" I felt awkward about the topic. I didn't really considering me and emmett to be out or anything. I mean, it's just a date, right?

"No, there's this guy, and I really like him but he's my brothers friend so it would probably be weird. Who's your man?" She asked.

"Emmett Cullen." I muttered under my breath.

"Shit no way!" She gasped.

"... Yeah."

"That's my brother! Emmett is my brother! I'm Alice."

"Oh my god! I didn't know..."

"It's cool, you're pretty." She smiled. "I've heard about you but I thought you were like another plastic or something."

"Thanks, I'll take that as some sort of complement."

"You should. It's nice to know he actually is seeing someone who is real and not just another Barbie."

"Barbie's not even that pretty if you look closely." I muttered looking away from her slightly. "Are you supporting anyone?"

"There's this guy… well I doubt even knows I exist really. But he's emmett's year so it would probably be a bit strange."

"Oh right... So let me guess you like jasper?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen you glimpse over to him a lot during lunch."

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But no one here is good enough for him- like I care."

"You should just ask him." I spat out by accident.

"I should?"

"You're a strong independent woman."

"I am?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Take control. Stop waiting for him, start going to him

instead."

"But I don't know how?"

"Make little conversation, get chatty and talkative with him. Make him want you like you want him. The age gap doesn't really matter if you think about it. It's only a couple years right?"

"Thanks, that's really cool advice." She smiled flicking her fringe to the side.

"No problem."

"You know, Emmett hasn't even told me where he's taking you tonight."

"He hasn't?"

"Nope, he's the only one who knows what you're doing together. I'm sorry if it's crappy." I laughed and soon out came the boys running onto the pitch.

We chatted and watched and emmett scored several times which wasn't at all

surprising. The score came down to 32-28 to us which was amazing. An

announcement came on about how the match had gone over time so 5th period was now cancelled. Woop woop!

"You played awesome. Well done." I congratulated emmett outside his locker room.

"It was tough." He chuckled wiping all the sweat off his face and lighting up a cigarette.

"Okay, so I'll see you to tonight." I smiled.

"Wait... I need your house details." He laughed giving me his phone. I added all the information he would need in my ID section which was called 'baby'. Like fuck that's cute! God Rosalie calm it!

"7:30 right?" I checked handing him back the phone.

"Yep.. Can't wait." I left and got the train back home.

When I got home I picked up the phone and dialled dad's number. Yes, I was going to confront him about the fucking baby picture he sent us.

"Wow Rosalie, this is a surprise." He answered in fit of giggles.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You didn't like the baby picture I'm guessing?" He laughed. He knew he had full power over my mum, still after all these years.

"I hate it! Belongs in the trash!"

"That's not how you should be speaking about your little sister."

"It is not my family! And you aren't either."

"Rosalie calm down."

"You're ruining her!" I screamed. "You're ruining my mum! The only family I have left."

"Rosalie stop!"

"You're a heartless bitch you know that? What part of stay out my life didn't you get?"

"Rosalie!" I hung up and through the phone against the wall where it shattered into millions of tiny pieces on the floor. Tears flooded out of my eyes and I could no longer hold in my cries. I ripped the picture off the kitchen counter and set it alight over the sink. Running up to my room I washed my hair in the shower and for ready for my dreaded date. I really hope it would turn my whole night back around...

Emmett PoV

How bad can it be? Really? Come on Emmett, you can do this. I tried to convince myself. It was just some stupid date! That's all... No stings attached. Why was I getting into some fucking mess about it? Pulling up outside her house I checked myself over. Cologne, yes. Money, yes. Phone, yes. Her house, we'll soon find out.

I got out and made my wait to the front door. I hesitated before knocking, this was some serious shit. I have never gone this far with a dare before!

Knocking several times I waited nicely because I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm a fucking gentleman. The door peered open where Rosalie opened it smiling.

"You came..." She chuckled opening the door fully.

"Did you think I was going to stand you up?"

"You can never be too sure." At that moment I really had the chance to check her out.

Her dress came up above the knee, black with some material thing that clung to her body figure making her look stunning. Her curves could go for miles- she was a true lady where she needed to be. He hair was straighten neatly and in length came down just above her hips, which surprised me a lot. Usually when she has her hair in her pony tails, it doesn't ever look that long to me. Her eye make-up was pretty dark but I suited her well. It brought out the hazelness of her big eyes.

"You look beautiful." I checked out into mid-air.

"Thanks, you cleaned up pretty good too." She blushed grabbing a coat.

She put it on a scribbled a note, leaving on the side.

"What's that for?" I asked as I pulled her out the house.

"My mum..." I didn't further question only opened up the car so we could get in.

"I didn't think you lived as far away..." I started. I really didn't want more awkwardness tonight, please god no.

"Oh yeah... That's why I get the train, I can't drive yet." I placed one of hands on her thigh whilst keeping the other on the driving wheel. I could feel her body tingling with my touch which pretty much tingled me.

"So where are we going?" She asked actually sounding excited for once.

"You like Italian food?"

"Ah I love it." She smiled and I felt like I could finally breathe.

I carried on driving until we reached the restaurant that I wanted us to be at.

"Emmett!" The manager called to me as we entered. I knew him well because he knew my dad and me and his son used to play together when we were 5 or 6. I watched a couple waiters carefully eye up Rosalie with little grins appearing on their faces. Possessively I pulled her tighter to my side and wrapped my hand into hers.

"Follow me through please." A waiter instructed so we did, Rosalie leading first. When we sat down a little slip of paper was placed on Rosalie's napkin. I reached over the table and picked it up opening it, and seeing what was written. Some guys phone number was printed on it. Fucking unbelievable really.

"This is our first date, and you're cheating already?" I asked but she simply laughed. It was nice that I knew I could do that to her- make her laugh that is. Not anything else. Unless she wanted me to do other stuff with her then yes of course I would but.. EMMETT SHUT UP!

"Well you are the player." She teased back.

"Yeah let's keep it that way."

"Can I get you drinks?" The waiter came and asked drawing all his attention to Rosalie.

"Just a beer and Rosalie will have coke." I answered for us.

"Diet, diet coke." Rosalie added to my mistake.

He gave Rosalie a little wink before leaving. A fucking wink. Since when did she become so popular?

"Your under age to drink..." Rosalie pointed out. Yeah I forgot about the whole goody two shoes character of hers. Woopsy.

"I know the manager... So if I want to drink, I'm gonna drink. And if you would too, then you can..."

"Nah I'm good." She answered quickly without a second thought.

"So what was Arizona like?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Sunny- a lot."

"So how comes you moved here again?"

"My mum and dad divorced when I was 10 or so. Recently my dad remarried and is expecting a little baby girl in a few months. My mum couldn't handle not having him, so she quit her job, moved us away from my dad and tried to start fresh as a nurse, which she does love. But she loves my dad even more..."

"I'm really sorry. That must really suck." Seriously Emmett? That's the best you could comfort her!

"Yeah it does. My mum is the only family I have left... I couldn't live without her." She looked down seeming to be embarrassed about what she was saying.

"There's no shame to that. I thought I couldn't live without my dad untilhe passed on, and my only option was to face life without him."

"I didn't know..." She whispered finally looking up to me.

"When I was a kid I used to worry about him dying and he always used to say don't worry son, I'm going to live to 100 I promise. He died when I was 8 or 9 and at first I felt sort of betrayed because he said he was going to last for 100. But then days got longer and it was hard not ever seeing him again... Wow I cannot believe I just admitted that!" I had never ever told anyone that story like ever! The only people who knew were my own flesh n blood. That was it.

"I grew up without a dad to, I doubt I even had it half as bad as you."

"You see your dad?"

"We talk on phone. Or more I shout at him on the phone. It's a love hate relationship."

"At least you still have him..."

"Nah, he just screws up our lives."

Okay wow this topic was getting a little heavy for me. I couldn't keep up with all the emotions we were flinging at each other.

Drinks came and then after we ordered food. Rosalie was really great company- yes she was. She got all my jokes and basically the night was just an awesome mess around. I actually had fun, and was looking forward to hopefully do this again. We began to learn each other likes books- I was pretty weird.

"I need to go to the little girls room." Rosalie excused herself as I paid the bill.

"That's some nice ass you have." One of the waiter tipped me off whilst handing me the receipt for tonight.

"Yeah, she's something." I casually answered.

"You are banging that tonight?"

"Probably not... If she wasn't so sober than yes."

"I'll tell you right now, she's a keeper."

"You know?"

"Oh yeah, you told her about 50 jokes that weren't even funny but she still laughed for ya."

"... What? I'm a funny guy!"

"You're not mate. Have a nice night." I shook his hand and waited for Rosalie to come out the toilets. When she did a gang of men surrounded her outside the door. Gradually they circled closer and closer around her. I don't know what it was but absolute rage burned within me.

I had never been too furious of defensive over some girl before. Getting up, I stalked over towards them all. I would actually kill them if they laid just one finger on her.

"Excuse me gentlemen" I snapped as they turned around. Rosalie had pure relief written all over a face.

"You weren't bothering my girlfriend, were you?" I asked towering over them all. I wasn't a little guy to say the least. Fear shot into their eyes as slowly they backed up away from Rosalie.

"Come on baby, let's go home." Rosalie rushed to my arm as I threaded my fingers through hers. Her breathing was heavy but as we got into the car, it finally slowed down dramatically.

"Thanks for that, back then." Rosalie thanked me as we both did our seat belts.

"You didn't know them?"

"Never seen them before in my life."

"You had me scared."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault... I just didn't want them doing anything you know."

"And you stopped it so thanks."

When we got to her house I pulled out in front and unlocked the car for her to get out. Before she did she turned to me.

"Thanks a lot for tonight, it was good fun, and the food was so amazing!" She smiled.

"I had an awesome time too, maybe we can do something like this again?" Please god say yes!

"Sure, sounds nice, I'd really like to do that." She went to get out but I pulled her back quickly. A little to quickly that I think I scared her.

"Listen Rosalie. I er. I feel very protective of you. There's just something about you that is just so addictive that it drives me so crazy every day. You keep me thirsty for more every god damn time. The truth is, I can't ever get enough of you, I really can't. Rosalie, will you be my girlfriend?"

I don't know where the fuck that came from but he came. Nothing was lie- I was seriously feeling all of that shit. I was. She was like a drug- I just couldn't get enough of her no matter how hard I tried. She ran through my mind for hours on end and I don't even know why!

"Yes..." She whispered breaking her lips into a smile.

Leaning down to her gently I placed me lips onto hers. I could feel the blood rush to her lips and it was toxic.

She slid her hands up and around the back of my neck. Tangling a few fingers into my already notty hair.

My hands however smoothed down her sides griping tightly at her hips. Our lips moved in synchronised timing together and man it was hot! Getting way too carried away Rosalie pulled back for air, as I rested my forehead on hers.

"Don't leave me." My statement had double meaning which Rosalie understood clearly. But 2 of the dare completed- date her.

At the moment I fell hard for Rosalie hale. Really hard and I don't even fully understand why- it just happened… almost as if I was supposed to fall in love with her like I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Give me love 5

Emmett PoV

"Emmett wet the bed!" Alice screamed into my face. I pushed her away from me and grabbed the quickest bit of blanket I could find to cover myself. I slept fucking naked and she didn't need to see anything yet at her age. But I'm guessing she already knew, but still… I couldn't live knowing my own sister saw my balls and package.

"I didn't wet the bed!" I snapped lifting some covers up to see the bed base. White gunk had soaked the bed completely and at that moment my heart froze. Shit shit shit shit shit no no no no no no...

"Fuck." I muttered cursing over and over again.

_I had a wet dream! _

"Alice get out!" She quickly ran out laughing and slammed my door closed, giving me back my privacy. I got out of bed a little while later and changed into some actual clothes this time.

I went down to see my mum in the kitchen alone making breakfast so I decided to confront her about it... Yes I know- fucking awkward, but I needed to know details. I knew the basics, I just didn't get why it happened. I wasn't horny or anything…

"Morning emmett." Was her first response, okay, not bad start.

"You know wet dreams." I started getting right into the topic. "I had one last night..."

"That's nice sweetie. Since when did you start sleeping naked?"

"Since I don't like elastic squeezing on my ass when I sleep."

"What have I told you about language? Quit it"

"So anyway mum, the point is. I didn't go to bed with any dirty thoughts last night. I didn't watch no porn or anything, so why would I have a wet dream?"

"Emmett. You're at that horny age now... It's going to happen. And knowing you, it will probably happen a lot." She teased handing me a plate of cooked food. God I loved food. There is not a day where food is not needed.

"I had a date with Hale last night." I added whilst tucking into her food.

"Oh yeah, that's why you were home after curfew. How was it?"

"She's hot... And now my girlfriend." I grinned thinking about her.

"That's probably the wet dream. You'll stop having them once you screw her hard." She laughed walking off and upstairs to get herself ready.

"Eh mum! Not the sex talk whilst I'm eating."

"Emmett just promise me that you'll have sex with her when your both ready and in love. Not before like me and your father."

Wasn't she so cringey sometimes! Hahaha. Yikes my mum had creepy days with me.

What could I do today? Saturday morning now turning 10... Doob dumdy da ra.

I got my phone out my pocket and texted my Rosalie. Yeah I was becoming a little obsessed with her but who cares? She was my girlfriend now...

_Hay baby :) xx _I text..

_You woke me :p xx_

_Sorry I just couldn't wait to talk to you this morning :) xx_

_Awwwwwes 3 xx_

_Want to do something over the weekend together? ;) xx_

_Sure sounds fun. :) xx_

_Okay why don't we catch a movie? Face punch is on. Xx_

_Face punch? I don't think I want to see that... Xx_

_It will be fun! Pick you up later? Xx_

_What time? Xx_

_Around 12? Xx_

_Fine by me :) I'll see you later then.. Xx_

_Bye baby xx_

I settled in front of the couch and played play stations for hours. It was good fun until I got phoned up by jasper.

"Hay dude!" I answered getting sneakers on, ready to go pick up Rosalie.

"Is Alice home?"

"My sister!?"

"Er yeah... Is she home? Right now?"

"No she left a couple minutes ago."

"Okay phew, bye." He hung up on me leaving me extremely confessed! Why was he happy that Alice had left home? Why did he even care about Alice? That's just like fucking weird... But I'll worry about it later.

I got out the car and headed off to Rosalie's.

I knocked on her door, but there wasn't an answer for a little while.

When she opened, she wasn't properly dressed or ready to go.

"Is everything okay?" I asked feeling a wave of worry vast over me like a cloud or fucking something.

"It's nothing. Come on in and I will quickly get ready." I didn't further question just followed her up to her room. And wow it was huge. And nothing like I ever expected it to be like...

"Close your eyes!" Rosalie giggled as I lay down on her bed.

I covered my eyes over with my hands as she changed- I'm not going to lie, I did peak through to see her. And wow there was nothing to fault about her. I couldn't help but notice to see bright red scratches sliced upon her wrists.

_She cut._

"Done." She smiled pulling her top fully down.

"Are you home alone?"

"Yeah, until Tuesday but later today my mums friend is bringing round her son so I'm babysitting this afternoon."

"Then if we're here alone, let's just say here." Rosalie hesitated firstly before then agreeing that it was cool.

"How come you're alone till Tuesday?" I asked.

"My mum does day and night shifts over weekend periods. It's how she takes her mind of things."

"Wow that's lucky... I'd be doing all kinds of crazy shit."

"I don't want to hurt my mum. She has it hard enough; she doesn't need me making anything worse." Wow stuff was deep in this family. I never really realised that everyone has their own shit going on.

We went down and I settled on getting us a movie playing while Rosalie got us a big bowl of popcorn and sweets. She came back when I pressed play on the DVD set up.

"Nightmare on Elm Street?" She asked raising her eye brows at me.

"You don't like?" I asked wrapping my arms around her skinny little body. And yes it was very skinny, almost as if she was breakable.

"More love." Okay now that was fucking awesome. Rosalie was into horrors and thrillers- could she be any more perfect for me?! Omg! What am I talking about?

"Here." I opened my mouth for Rosalie to feed me. And to my surprise she actually did. I dipped my head down into the bowl and shoved more into my mouth.

"Emmetttttttttttt."

"Feed me." I grunted like some fucking animal. Because I'm emmett Cullen and I bloody love my food.

"I already did." She whined holding her hand up with more popcorn for me to feed from.

"You're like some kind of animal!" She laughed turning her attention back to the TV.

"You know I don't really fancy popcorn anymore..." I stated rolling on top of Rosalie still on the couch. I was carefully not to crush though, that actually would be pretty bad.

"What do you want?" She whispered biting her bottom lip like she always fucking did.

"You." Leaning down I accidentally smacked our lips together being a bit too rough with her, but in return she didn't pull back or anything. More deepened it by snaking her arms around the back of my neck.

Her tongue was warm and silky- hahahah like I expected anything else.

"Em..." She whimpered slightly. Fuck what we were doing? I couldn't stop. Emotion run all over us. I _didn't want_ to stop. I wanted Rosalie this way..

"Baby..." I groaned back sitting up slightly to pull my shirt off. She ran her fingers down my well-earned 6 pack and along my jean waste band.

I still gripped her tight with one hand around the waist and the other smoothed up her stomach and along the bottom of her boob line.

The doorbell suddenly went off and I cursed over whoever it was.

"I'll get it" Rosalie said getting off the couch and answering the door.

After a minute or so the door closed and Rosalie came back into me.

"We have to cut the make out short because we have company." She stated as I smiled to myself. A little figure came out from behind Rosalie's leg.

"This is my mum's friend's kid, Callum." Rosalie informed me and nudged Callum forward a little.

With no hesitation he ran and jumped onto my lap- I've never even met the kid before!

"Friend for life." I chuckled looking down to him. For a while we all played together. Callum was 4 years old so he talked and did stuff but he was really quiet. Later on I took him outside in the garden kick around a football that he brought with him. The kid why pretty good, sure I let him win, but he face literally glowed knowing he did, which was pretty cute.

"I think someone's tired." I laughed looking over to Callum now sitting down on the grass and yawning loudly.

"I'll take him up." Rosalie answered walking over to him.

"I got this..." I swooped him up into my arms and kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

What was up with me? I took Callum up to Rosalie's room where he settled into her bed and dozed himself off to sleep.

Going back down Rosalie was on the phone to someone and didn't sound too happy to be.

"I won't! I'm not going there." She sighed deeply into the phone. Should I be leaving?

"At least don't make me go alone. Please I just don't want to go." Her voice was above a whisper. I've seen in those stupid Romance films what I needed to do. I came up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. Down one side of her neck I kissed slowly over and over again. Rosalie hung up on the phone.

"What's the matter?" I asked as she closed her eyes

"My mum doesn't trust me to stay alone for the next few days so she's arranged that I go stay at my dad's." She answered.

"Why don't you want to?"

"I don't get along with my dad anymore…" She paused not wanting to talk about it. "He left us when we needed him the most. I never really forgave him for that. He re-married a few months ago, and I just. I don't know. I thought me and my mum meant more to him than that. His wife is also having a baby in a couple of months, and I can't stand the fact that he's starting another family. And I'm not in it like I used to be."

"Maybe it's better if you let him go…"

"My mum loves him. After all these years. She won't admit but I know how he makes her feel. Because he always had that effect on her. She misses him every day, the worst part is, I'm all she has left. But she needs so much more than what I can give her. I can't replace dad, but in her head, she thinks I can."

"You're always there for your mum….. and if you guys need anything, please tell me, so I can help. I don't want you living like this, because you don't deserve it. Your dad has moved on to be happy with someone else, and now it's your mum's turn to. Stay with me tonight." I mumbled into her skin.

"If you want that..."

"I do. Rosalie I really want that, I'll text my mum to say I'm round jasper for the night."

"Okay." She breathed.

The doorbell went off, and it was Callum's mum ready to pick him up. Rosalie soon after went up for bed, but I quickly went out and had a quick fag in her back garden. While out there I text my mum, and told jasper to say I was round his tonight. When I went back in Rosalie was using the bathroom so I stripped down to my boxers. Later she came in holding a tiny little kitten in her arms.

"That's scooby's side…" She smirked looking at where I had plonked myself on her bed.

"I'm sorry Scooby." I smiled up to her and she put the cat on the floor and climbed into bed with me.

"You're okay with this?" I asked because I'm Emmett cullen and I fucking care about my ladies.

"Are you not?" She asked as I pulled her up onto my chest- romantic- I know. Girls dig me for that.

"I'm not okay with you wearing pyjama's…. you should be naked or in your underwear."

"And that… and this is why my mum doesn't trust me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Give me love 6

Emmett PoV

I felt Rosalie stir in my arms a little. I didn't bother opening my eyes though, as I was pretty content with us just being like this together. I kissed her forehead lightly before turning myself onto her little more.

"Emmett..." She mumbled rubbing one of her hands down my bare back. I'm guessing she was still out cold however.

Her cat Scooby, meowed a lot in the door way so Rosalie was forced to get out of bed to sort him out and to shut him the fuck up. She opened the door and took him down stairs to let him out into the garden to piss. She came back up, straddling my hips and smiling down to me. I happened to notice then she was only in her underwear? I swear she went to bed in pyjamas!?

"What's the matter?" She asked as her smile quickly faded. She moved herself off of me, but in reaction I pulled her back to her original position.

"When did your pyjamas come off?" I asked wiggling my eye brows up to her.

"You took them off... Remember? After you said you.. you.. loved me." She flushed slightly- woah I told her I loved her? I don't even fucking remember that part of the night.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah baby?"

"You take it back...?"

"Course I don't. I totally remember. But what I can't remember is if you love me back..." I twisted the lie slightly- it was bad, I know. But I didn't want to hurt Rosalie.

"I didn't have time to answer last night... You were a bit eager to get my pyjamas off." Yeah that sounded more like me.

"Then answer it now... Rosalie hale. Do you love me?"

"... Yes Emmett. I think I love you." I don't know why, but I actually felt incredibly happy to know she liked me back. I did like her. I liked her lot. Like a lot a lot. I wanted her. I wanted to be with Rosalie hale. I wanted Rosalie hale to be a part of me. I was in love with her...

"I love you too." I sat up with her still in my lap and kissed her with all I had. Rosalie hale was something, not anything but my everything. I unclasped her bra slowly; she didn't pull back or argue against me which was a good sign.

"We forgot dinner last night." She pulled off my lips.

"Yeah I guess we did... Too busy looking after that kid together." I smiled stroking my fingers through her messy hair.

"I have to get home soon, my mum will be worried." I stated with disappointment. I'm not lying when I say, that I would love to stay here with Rosalie in my arms forever. But sadly, my mum would go pretty spastic and at some point Rosalie's mum was going to have to come home, so the little plan of mine wouldn't work.

"At least eat before you go." She got off of my lap and put a jumper on to cover her tits up. My phone start ringing so I answered, Rosalie went down for food I think.

"Hay, mum." I answered carefully.

"Emmett where are you? It's nearly 10 and you have church!"

"Shit it's Sunday! Mum I can't make it to church with you today... I'm busy."

"Where are you?"

"Just left jaspers."

"Well he only lives 10 minutes away, you'll make it in time."

"No I won't, because I have to go pick up gas, I ran out last night."

"Don't you have back up gas in the boot?"

"Used it already."

"Fine, you won't have any lord in you for the week."

"Yeah yeah, I can handle that." I wasn't religious however mum was. She tried to bring me and Alice up as Christians, or Catholics, whichever one she was, but neither of us followed in her footsteps. Maybe I was cursed by Satan or something- who knows! But I still made effort to go with her because I knew it's what she liked to do, and my mum deserved to be happy with whatever she wanted to do.

"Will you please be back by 11?"

"Yes mum, promise."

"I'm serious Emmett! I'm tired of you being out the house all the time, and I don't even know half the time where you are."

"I always tell you though."

"Emmett, kids are good liars. I was a really good liar to my parents when I was your age. So there's no reason why you wouldn't be the same towards me."

"I'm a guy, you were a girl. And you brought me up to be an honest man."

"I know I just worry emmett, you and Alice mean everything to me, and I'm not losing you- ever."

"Okay mum... Don't get mushy on me."

"Whatever! Bye baby."

"MUM!"

"Okay okay.. Peace out homie, see you in the crib."

I hung up and got out of bed walking down to Rosalie. Half way down the stairs I realised I was only in boxers. But oh well, Rosalie had her knickers on and only a jumper, I had less things that needed to be covered.

"You know, tomorrow we're announcing this." I said going and sitting down on a stool in her kitchen.

"What?"

"Oh come on! Us... We're announcing us tomorrow."

"I'd rather not... Let's just keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Why? If I don't claim you, other guys will think they can have some off you."

"Claim me? I'm not the last cookie on a plate..."

"I didn't mean it like that.. I just.."

"I know. Don't get your boxers in a twist." She gave me some food that she cooked and then dialled her mum to inform her that everything was okay. Whilst on the phone Scooby jumped up onto her shoulder and sat down carefully clinging on with his claws, it was actually really amazing to see. After she hung up, we both got dressed and I gathered my stuff together before leaving.

"Bye..." She breathed as we closed the gap between our lips.

"Love you baby..."

"Em I love you too."

We pulled a part and I got into the jeep and steered off back home. When I was there jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch together!

"The fuck?" I asked as they both shifted away from each other as soon as I entered the living room. Was something going on between them that I didn't know?

"Erm, dude I was waiting for you because I thought we could go skateboarding but you weren't here so Alice kept me company while I waited." Jasper rambled on for a while, coming up with loads off excuses as to why I shouldn't just slice his dick off.

"That's my little sister." I reminded him carefully.

"Emmett, it was nothing so drop it." Alice snapped as jasper flushed a little.

"Grab your board man, let's go." I smiled knowing everything was cool now. I told Alice to tell mum where I was because as usual mum cared to much about my where about. Getting to the park the usual jocks and that were there... And the sun was out so hot chicks were sun bathing besides the baby ramps.

"Oih Cullen!" Taylor called from the other side so I skated over to him.

"So you and Rosalie." He started smiling his ass off.

"You didn't think I could do it?"

"Nah man, she's so quiet, and lonely. I don't get how you could break into her like you did."

"Wow thank for doubting my ability."

"All you got to do now is prom."

"I know, that won't be hard, now we're dating."

"Dating? The fuck dude! You got to teach me the tricks."

"Hay listen, you're the first to really know, so don't go spreading it around and shit. Me and rose are announcing tomorrow- you just know a day early."

"Rose? You're fucking nick naming now lover boy?"

"Course, it's all part of the charms. Girls dig it when you call the baby. It works every time."

"I'll remember that one thanks. And as for the secret, I'll keep it on low."

"Thanks."

"Oh look Emmett Cullen turned up." Royce snapped from behind me clutching his gay ass board by side of him. Wow he thought he was such a big shot, he really did.

"Sup mate.." I answered casually; he always thought he could like fucking intimidate me but really he didn't, he just made himself look like an ass hole.

"How'd that date with Hale go Friday night?" He asked wiggling his eye brows thinking he was so clever. "You pull her?"

"I don't kiss and tell sadly.. I'm not a 14 year old gossiping girl."

"That's a shame, I always like a bit of gossip every now and then."

"What's going on with me and Rosalie has nothing to do with you so back off..." Okay something was clicking here- I was incredibly defensive over Rosalie.

"I'm just interested as to why Emmett Cullen the major popular chose the Rosalie hale... Virgin nerd of the year."

"At least I know the real her... Instead of you, just fucking labelling her and others all the time."

"Oh okay. Wow she has you eating out the palm of her hand, doesn't she!"

"I'm choosing to be with her, bit choosing to play her. So get over yourself mate."

"You'll get bored of her Emmett. Like you do with every other girl you fuck." I ignored the comment skating off back to jasper where he was doing some mid-way 360's on top ramp.

"What did Royce what?" Jasper asked first.

"Just slagging me off for being with Rosalie. No big deal."

"Wow he thinks he's all tough taking on you like that."

"No taking me on would be like trying to take Rosalie away from me or something. If he did that then he would have fucking hurricane coming for him."

"Shit.. You care about her!"

"So what if I do..."

"Nothing man nothing. I just hope you don't get infected with the L word."

"Lepreci?"

"No emmett... 4 letters starting with L and ending with E."

"Lice."

"No man love!" I was about to admit that I did love her but I kept that too myself quickly. This relationship shit was a bit wobbly at the moment. I needed to get me and Rosalie on the same page... Mentally and socially. If this thing going on between us was going to work like I wanted it to, then obviously she was going to need to become more popular at school. But I could do that easily... I just had to make out with her at school. But I didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. But at the moment I felt like I loved her however it never felt like she loved me back... I needed to tweak that attitude a bit. But prom and that was still several weeks away so I had time, I just couldn't afford to fuck it up or anything.

"Who you asked for prom?" I asked changing the subject like I always did, because I'm emmett Cullen and my shit is my shit.

"I was going to ask Jessica, but mike Newton beat me to it."

"Eh no don't ask Jessica... Honestly nice ass and all but she just doesn't shut her fucking mouth."

"You just say that because she's your ex and you both have bad history together."

"Are you forgetting that she tried to run me over with her car?"

"Come on man, she was pissed because you dumped her to see someone else. Girls don't like that sort of thing."

"Yeah no shit.. I was lucky to get out the way."

"She wouldn't have hit you anyway."

"Are we talking about the same Jess? She would have put her foot down if I hadn't jumped out the way."

"Sup ladies." Mike Newton came over smiling with Jessica on his arm. Talking about awkward timing and all.

"So you're..." I started carefully.

"Prom." Jessica smiled. "You don't have a date yet, pity."

"Rosalie's going with me. Shame you're not, I know it's been your dream."

"Shut up Emmett."

"Not my fault you don't like truth."

"Why are you even with Rosalie? I mean is it that hard to get over me?"

"Bitches are so last year."

"At least I'm a girl."

"Yeah a girl since the sex change."

"You're missing out."

"I seriously doubt I am. I was lucky to get away."

"And if you hadn't jumped, you'd be dead already."

"That's nice. Wow mike what a package you got yourself."

"He appreciates me, unlike a lot of men."

"A lot of homeless men."

"Is this totally necessary, get over yourselves!" Mike snapped breaking up the argument. I won that round; to be honest I won every round against her, on any day.

"Sorry boo boo." She poured snuggling into his neck.

I scrunched my eye brows at the nick name- boo boo? Fucking weird as shit. Boo boo. That's not even a nick name! The best part was, Jessica thought I was jealous of that. Wow. That's how hung up she still is over me then.

"We'll we're off for sex, so see you all at school tomorrow!" She winked directly at me.

"Don't break a nail." I chuckled loudly with the guys.

"Who's Royce going with?" I asked Taylor.

"Hasn't asked anyone."

"Right, well dude I'm out. Got shitty homework to do." I said getting to and then skateboarding myself back home. When I got home my mum as usual was pretty pissed...

"Where the hell have you been? I said to be back for 11 it's nearly half 3!" She snapped as soon as I opened the front door. Great I was probably going to have the responsibility chat again. The whole- start acting your age not your shoe size cobblers. It's almost as if I knew it off by heart now. I rolled my eyes ready for her to go on.

"You have a curfew- which you broke Friday night. You have homework to do, which isn't done. You were told to be back by 11, which you didn't do. Your expected to come with me and pay respects to god, which you didn't make it for. You're expected to drive your sister to school with you, but you never do. I expect you to help me around the house, but you don't even try and do that either. Emmett you're nearly 18 now... Act like it instead of just some child. It's about time you were acting as the adult you are, not the shoe size you wear. Things are hard for me Emmett, and the least you could do is care!"

"Alright mum, I'm sorry... I'll go do homework now."

"You're damn right you will Emmett. Take on the responsibility's because I'm tired of having to take them on for you."

Stomping up to my room, I did actually bother to get some homework done for once. That night I made a contribution to clean my room a little before dinner. I'm a dude so it wasn't high quality, but I tried so that's all that counts really, if you think about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Give me love 7

Emmett PoV

"Emmett come get your breakfast already!" Mum shouted from downstairs. I grabbed my school bag and ran down to eat whatever she had cooked up. I sat at the table and as usual got stuck in.

"Do you miss dad?" I asked suddenly.

"... He's always here Emmett, I have no reason to miss him."

"But you can't see him."

"I can. I can see him in my heart, and he'll always be there."

"Is he in my heart?"

"Look. If you look for him in your heart you'll find him."

I left it at that because I didn't want to be tearful before school. Yeah the topic of my dad was pretty depressed and what not.

"That girl you took out, Friday night, who is she again?" Mum asked going through her purse for some lose change for me and Alice's lunch.

"Rosalie hale. Why?"

"Hale? Her mum is at the hospital I work at..."

"Yeah she said something about her mum working at hospital or something, I wasn't really paying much attention though."

"No... Rosalie's mum doesn't work at the hospital Emmett."

"I don't get it... Why's she at the hospital all the time if she doesn't work there?"

"Emmett you know my job don't you..?"

"Yeah mum, you're a nurse! What's going on now, your fucking freaking me out right now."

"I am a nurse at a mental health hospital."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with Rosalie's mum?"

"She's at the hospital I work at."

"I know you already said... If she doesn't work why is she..." It hit me. Hit me hard and fast before I could finish my question. Rosalie's mum didn't work in the hospital like Rosalie had mentioned before. Rosalie's mum was a client in the hospital. A mental health hospital.

"What's wrong with her mum?" I asked my voice above a whisper.

"Ask Rosalie." Was her only reply before handing me some cash and kissing my cheek goodbye.

Driving for school my head was all over the place. Of course it was illegal to work day and night shifts! Especially over a weekend period... I can't believe I fell for her lie. I had to confront her about it. I needed to know. I needed to help, in any way that I possibly could.

When I parked up Rosalie wasn't in sight yet. Waiting for a little while I recognised her walk through the main school gates and across the carpark. I got out and approached her quickly sliding my hand into her possessively.

"Morning." She smiled up to me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Missing the weekend."

"Yeah erm I had fun."

"Yeah no me too. It was nice not having to stress or worry about anything." She chuckled to herself. I wondered how much of that statement was actually true…

"Talking about worrying.." I started as we entered the school canteen doors still together.

"What's the matter?" She asked turning to me and slowly down our walking pace so I had time to talk to her.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Someone mentioned some stuff to me, and now I feel pretty lost."

"Look at me, I'm fine." She laughed. How could she laugh?

"You're not fine. It's what you say to cover up the truth and I know this because I see it in you. You're a broken little girl, crying for her mum, but your mums not there. She's at the hospital. All day and all night. And you can't cover up the scars Rosalie, I've seen them on your wrists. It's the only control you have over your life. You hide yourself as a nobody because you're scared of being something amazing! Your screwed up, I know your life is screwed up, but you have to let me help you."

She jerked her hand away from me and froze still. Was I coming out too hard on her?

"Don't try and understand my pain emmett. That's the biggest mistake a fool could make. I may be screwed up, but I do not need help from anybody!"

She snapped directly into my face. Shit I had chosen a bad time to talk I'm guessing.

"Look at yourself! Look at what you're doing to yourself!" I pulled her wrists.

"Rosalie your wrists are bleeding." I whispered kissing down her scars.

"That's not the only thing that bleeds." Tears formed in her eyes heavily. Damn now I was going to make her fucking cry.

"I know it's none of my business... But Rosalie. Why is your mum at hospital?"

"How do you know about that?" She muttered with her mouth wide open.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Yeah well, you don't ever answer any of mine so.."

"I just want you to be safe. Safe and happy. I don't want you to have to slide another blade against your skin Rosalie. Because you deserve so much more than that. I totally get things aren't easy for you, that's why I'm here..."

"This isn't the time or place to talk about my mum Emmett."

"I'm sorry, I just.."

"How did you find out?"

"Mum works as a nurse at the hospital your mum is at."

"Say the words, mental health hospital. My mum is a client at a mental health hospital!" She tried to shout but it came out as I tearful whisper.

**Rosalie PoV**

He knew. He knew about my mum. My darkest, yet well best kept secret. Now just became truly worthless. I lied to myself every day... I did pretend my mum worked at hospital. I think I became so obsessed that my brain would make my ears hear my mum say she worked at hospital. He knew about my wrists... Did he know about my thighs too? I didn't want him to know any of this. It wasn't up to him to know any of this in the first place. It was the other side to the double life I live. The side that only me knew about.

"Rosalie I'm really sorry.." Emmett said again.

"Sorry that you know? Or sorry that it's true?" I asked in a complete meltdown.

"Both." All the tears became too much and I flooded out in desperate cry's.

"Hay hay hay hay hay hay..." Emmett pulled me into a giant bear hug and I snuffled into his shirt trying to stop the tears falling, and making sure no one could see me.

"Your secrets safe with me, I promise you Rosalie. No one else has to know."

"You'll treat me differently." I sighed slowly down my heart rate.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. Your still my Rosalie, and I'm still your emmett, and nothing will ever change that. Yeah your mums fucked up, but so is mine." I laughed lightly at his attempted joke. At least he tried to make me smile which I did really appreciate.

"We'll do it together, get through it together." He pulled away and looked down to me, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"It doesn't matter to me..." He whispered closing our lips together. After a minute or so he pulled back.

"I have to get to tutor." I spat out accidentally.

"Yeah no me too, I'll see you later?"

"Course." I smiled walking off the other direction to where my tutor was.

After periods 1 and 2 I headed to the canteen to sit with my new gang! Wow that sounded lame, I'll haut stick to calling it emmett's table.

"Rosalie!" Alice called from behind running up to me.

"Hay, you okay?" I asked still Continued walking to the canteen.

"I took your advice, with jasper."

"Oh yeah, how'd it go?"

"Awesome! We made out at the park on Saturday!"

"Woah Juliet don't rush it..."

"No Rosalie, it was perfect, he's perfect." She went into a complete daydream.

"Earth to Alice?" I snapped as she shook her head up.

"So you out?"

"On the down low, so don't tell anyone!" She squeaked with pure happiness.

"Does Emmett know?"

"Don't tell him! He'd kill jasper if he knew. Please Rosalie, we'll tell him in our own time, but for now would you mind sucking him up to the idea?"

"You want me to suck Emmett?"

"Well if you want to then you can. But I mean like suggest that it's nice that maybe me and jazz dated."

"Jazz? I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh come on, emmett calls you baby all the time."

"Yeah I'll suck Emmett."

"Wait which one?"

"About you and jazz."

"Okay thanks."

"Hay baby!" Emmett called across the courtyard to me.

"Here comes lover boy!" Alice mocked walking away and actually in the direction of jasper.

"Have fun with jazzie." I replied turning around to see emmett pounding over to me. How was I supposed to get him to suck up to the idea of his sister and best mate pulling? This wasn't good to be an easy one I guess, but I would have to make a start somehow.

When sitting down at the table I brought the subject up of Alice first. That seemed like the best way to go.

"How old is your sister?"

"She's 16 in April."

"And uh jaspers only 17 in August."

"Yeah he is... He's the youngest in the year or at least one of them."

"Do you think its weird if like someone from our year dated the year below?"

"Depends... Like if it was a guy dating a younger girl, that's cool, but the other way around would be a little weird."

"Would you date someone younger?"

"You are younger."

"No I mean date a year below."

"What's this got to do with?"

"Nothing, just interested."

"Interested in seeing a guy in the year below?"

"No no, just curious about I don't know if others would do it..."

"I'm sure others would. No doubt, we've got enough whores in the school."

"What about like if your best mate like ur jasper dated someone in the year below?"

"Then I'd be happy for him, that he found someone he likes and stuff but at first it would be strange for me."

"Would you accept it?"

"Course, I'm not that much of an ass Rosalie. Jasper or whoever can date anyone they like, I don't care."

"But would you still accept if Alice for example dated someone in our year?"

"No." He didn't even flinch or second guess my question. That's real tough shit for Alice.

"But why?"

"Because she's my little sister, not my best mate. It would be wrong for her. She doesn't need to be dating older guys. And I personally wouldn't like to know of a guy in my year fucking my sister every night." I left it at that. He was getting way too deep in the topic.

"So guys listen, I'm having a house party tonight!" Jasper announced to the table.

"Everyone's invited- obviously." He chuckled loudly.

"When's it kicking off?" Emmett asked sounding hyped about it.

"Around 7, I sent a text out already so I'll just wait for that to go around the school."

"Yeah I'm in." Emmett smiled instantly then looked over to me.

"Party's aren't really my thing." I muttered for only him to hear.

"It'll be fun!"

"I'd just rather not go..."

"Come back to mine tonight and we'll go together."

"But I don't.."

"Live a little baby." I nodded in defeat against him. Damn I wish I was stronger than that. I actually thought I was stronger than that but emmett had me at the knees every single time.

After school Emmett promised to meet me at his car so I walked over to it but was accompanied by someone very unexpected.

"Rosalie." The voice whispered lowly. I turned quickly to see Royce smiling at me.

"You scared me." I stated still walking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's fine."

"So you're going to jaspers house party tonight?"

"Yeah yeah, I am."

"Going with someone special?"

"Just emmett."

"I was going to say like if you ever needed a lift or that just let me know."

"Okay thanks."

"Sure, don't be a stranger."

"Haha I won't."

"So are you looking forward to tonight?"

"No... It's not really my thing."

"Ah you're kidding! House parties are the best."

"I have never really.."

"Of course you haven't. No one invited you to them." Ouch that hurt a little.

"Well sorry for not being popular." I said sarcastically walking faster to get away from him.

"You know Rosalie, that's why I like you. You're not afraid to stand out from the crowd. You're not afraid to be Rosalie."

"Trust me I am."

"Let me give you my cell number so you can contact me..."

"I really don't think.." Before I could say no he handed me a note with his number.

"Don't be scared to call." He winked trying to wrap his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I snapped pulling away from him quickly.

"Rosalie I think you're really beautiful."

"Get off of me!" I pushed him away from me and stumbled backwards. "Rosie." He lunged forward grabbing onto my arms and pulling me into his chest.

I struggled against his grip trying to pull myself away from he but he was too strong. Where was emmett?

"Royce!" I yelled bitch slapping him around the face several times.

"Let me go!" I felt a body peel me off of him and chuck me behind what felt like a brick wall. I smelt the familiar cologne in the air. Emmett.

"You touch my girl?" Emmett snapped, I could feel his anger in the air as he stood towering over Royce.

"I.. Uh I.." Royce couldn't find his words in time.

"The Answer is no! You don't touch my Rosalie or I break your face!"

"She was asking for it." He defended as I took a sharp breath.

"Asking for it? She asks me for it in bed! Not you!" Emmett seethed as everyone began to form a giant circle around us.

"She knows she'll get more from me!" Royce spat back.

"Don't you ever come near her again, you hear? There's a reason she's with me not you."

"Yeah it's because she's blonde!" Emmett swung his fist forward smashing Royce in the face.

"Fight!" Everyone screamed. Everyone but me.

Royce hit back and together they lashed out all anger against each other, a proper school scrap.

"Stop!" I screamed pushing my body in the middle of them to break it up. Royce dropped to the floor with blood pouring off his face. He simply laughed at the situation.

Facing Emmett I tried to calm him down.

"I'm not worth it." I said gripping his shoulders forcing him to look at me. "Drop it. The shit he says doesn't matter."

"I'm a kill you if you do that again!" Emmett shouted over to Royce. His bottom lip was cut open and a black eye was forming. At least he didn't look even half of what Royce did.

"We'll see!" He laughed.

"Emmett leave it. Please." I begged trying to pull him away.

"You turn up tonight! It's on your life." Emmett warned reluctantly walking away with me back to his car.

"Why would you do that?" I asked wiping away his blood with a tissue. He winced a couple times before answering.

"I got angry."

"So did I, but I didn't go and try to kill the fucking guy!"

"Rosalie, baby, he was going to touch you up! And you're my everything and I already promised to protect you and if I hadn't of come, you'd be on the floor right now looking like he does."

"Don't say that." I whispered looking down feeling like even more shit.

"Baby please... I had to do something. I couldn't just stand and watch! He deserved a smack about."

"Emmett, you need to learn to control your anger. You can't lash out like that. What if one day that's us? Then what?"

"I would never ever fight with you Rosalie. I would accept defeat straight away."

"You're fighting with me right now."

"I'm sorry." Actual tears formed in his eyes too. Emmett Cullen had a heart.

"I love you." I said looking deep into his eyes. I leaned up and took control of the kiss.

"Baby, I love you so much." He smiled against me lips.

"I lost my dad, I'm losing my mum, and I really don't want to lose you." I admitted.

"You won't." He promised and I believed him without a shadow of a doubt.


	8. Chapter 8

Give me love 8

Rosalie PoV

"Ready?" Emmett asked as I opened the front door.

"Yeah let me just grab my phone." I said letting him in. He picked up Scooby into his arms and cuddled him. Happily context Scooby purred loudly against emmett. It was nice to see that I wasn't the only one made happy by emmett. But he was a cat, what did he know.

"Okay good to go." I smiled taking Scooby out his hands and dumping him on the floor.

"Awesome." He grinned walking me out to the car where we got in and headed off to jaspers place. We entered through the house, me clutching emmett's hand incredibly tightly.

"Emmett man!" Jasper called to us coming over. He handed us each a cup of what looked like a really small glass of lemonade. Extremely loud music was playing and everywhere you looked was someone from school. The place was really crowded up.

Emmett chugged his whole drink down in one easy go. Looking at me I mirrored his actions and did the same with my drink. Wow that was not lemonade.

"Nice?" Jasper asked taking the empty glasses from us.

"My throats burning." I stated truthfully.

"That's the fun!" Emmett chuckled walking us through into the living room.

Emmett kept on handing me drinks, and willingly enough I just kept drinking them.

"You feel that?" He asked taking my empty glass.

"What?"

"Exactly." Although what he said sounded crazy it actually made a lot of sense too. Soon enough I felt very little control over by body. My head felt as if it had been smashed with a broken glass bottle.

"Baby come dance with me." Emmett pulled me off one of the couches and into the crowds of drunken dancing idiots. Holding me up right we danced around a bit for a while before my legs couldn't take anymore and I had to go sit back down.

"Emmett I don't feel good." I said sitting down back with the guys again.

"You want another drink?" My stomach twisted into tight knots.

"I'll get you water." He left quickly then returned with a glass of water.

He picked me up off the couch and sat down where I was. When sat and comfy he pulled me down into his lap where I cozied up to his warm chest. I zoned out of their conversation and drinking game for a while.

"No fucking way." Taylor suddenly gasped looking over to the door way.

"Dick head's arrived." Edward grinned then took his shot.

"He actually had the fucking balls to turn up." Emmett spat as I hugged into his chest closer. Royce was here.

"You promised." I reminded him.

"I haven't touched him." He said kissing my jaw line. "Yet."

"Emmett."

"I won't. Not unless he starts it."

"Kiss me." I said desperately trying hard to distract him.

"With pleasure..." We got a little into it before Royce coughed loudly stopping us. I had nearly given him a lucky escape, why was he so stupid?

"Why you here?" Emmett asked calmly.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Royce asked sounding angry.

"Nah mate, but I think you should be careful around my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah Rosalie is my girl."

"For how long emmett? Player days will catch up on you. She's not an idiot!"

"Huh?" I asked Emmett as he pushed me off his lap and stood against Royce.

"Leave. Right. Now." Emmett was holding back is anger.

"Make me." Royce said shoving Emmett's shoulders.

"Emmett don't." I called getting up from the couch. Everyone was now staring.

"Don't make me ask twice." Okay now Emmett was pissed, and alcohol in his system wasn't going to help the situation in anyway.

"What's the matter you worried that maybe she'll figure it all out?"

"Okay dude, you need to leave." Jasper interrupted pushing Royce back.

"What might I find out?" I asked in mid silence. Emmett looked over to Royce with pain written all over his face.

"What an ass he is Rosalie." Royce said through clenched teeth. But it all sounded like a lie to me.

"I am an ass and she loves me for it!" Emmett shouted as a couple guys shoved Royce outside before yet another battle occurred.

"I don't love you for being an ass." I said facing emmett.

"Oh Rosalie come on..." He pleaded but no, now I was the one who was pissed.

"Don't call me!" Were my final words before I stormed out and left the house. Everyone was then hooting ooohhhh at emmett. Luckily for me, I had put some spare change in my back pocket before leaving so could catch a train home instead of having Emmett drive me again.

"Rosalie!" He slurred chasing after me. I didn't run just walked faster and continued to ignore him.

"Rosalie I'm sorry!" He called again finally catching up with me.

I got to the platform, sat down and waited. He dropped onto his knees in front of my legs clinging onto my thighs. I didn't look.

"Rosalie I didn't mean it. I love you and I'm sorry." He begged trying to get my attention.

"That's your problem! You're so full of yourself emmett. You think your such a bigshot with the shit you say."

"I get I've offended you by saying you like me as an ass..."

"You've me look cheap and desperate! Like you're only with me because I take your crap."

"Rosalie..."

"I don't want to hear it. Just go home."

"I can't drive... I drank too much."

"That's not my problem! Oh yeah and thank you for getting me wasted tonight." I said sarcastically. I could still feel the alcohol swirling around in my stomach and mouth. I was trying to think straight but just couldn't.

"This is what drinking does to beginners... It makes you angry Rosalie." He tried.

"No. You make me angry." I said getting up as the train arrived at the platform. I paid the fee when on and left for back home. I watched Emmett stand in utter devastation as the train sped off and he was left standing there, staring into empty space.

I didn't care. Not at this moment in time I didn't.

When I got home I swung open the door then quickly slammed it shut. Screaming at the top of lungs I ran to the kitchen and pulled out the draws looking for something sharp.

Simple blade knife was on display so I grabbed it quickly and sliced over my wrist like lightening. Over and over and over and over again. Blood poured down my hand and onto the floor. I took deep breaths trying to call myself down until finally I was calm enough to continue. I dropped the now bloody knife onto the floor and walked slowly over to the sink. I throw up a ton of crap of which after I was done Scooby came running in. Jumping on the kitchen side then onto my shoulders, I petted him lightly. He licked away the blood stain on my wrists.

Before I could do anything else to regret I headed upstairs and fell straight asleep in my bed.

...…...

Waking up I felt like me head had been smashed into a million pieces. Everything ached and I craved nothing more than to swig down more alcohol into my system.

In general I felt icky and incredibly sick. My skin was a light shade of misty green- wow I was fucked up.

Getting up, I it was Tuesday and I still had school. As I got ready I checked my phone over, 26 missed calls from emmett. 21 new messages from emmett. I cleared my history not wanting to read is crappy sorry texts. When I went down I went straight into the kitchen to clean up the shit from last night, but none of it was there, nothing but a note laying on the floor where the blood was and the knife used to lay. I picked it up a read through.

_"Rosalie,_

_I know your really going to hate me. But I had no choice. I was worried sick last night, actually vomiting because I was so fucking worried about you. I knocked on your door several times, called you loads and text but I still couldn't get a hold of you. You left me no choice but to break into your house late last night. Running up to your room you were completely knocked out in bed with Scooby snoring by your side. I had never been so thankful in my life to know you were here and you were safe and you were alive. When I went down I began writing you this note until I saw everything I wished I hadn't on the kitchen floor. I'm so sorry I made you do that to yourself I really am. I'll never forgive myself knowing you were forced to cause yourself pain because of me. I get if you want nothing to do with me now. I don't blame you to be honest. _

_If I was you, I'd hate me too. I had to clean it all up because I couldn't dare for you to see it in the morning. As if you needed to memories to haunt over you. I hope you'll let me still love you Rosalie. Because I do. All I ever want is you, and I'm falling through._

_I love you, emmett xx_

_P.S when you cut yourself, you cut a chunk out of my heart to. And if you keep going, there'll be nothing left of me anymore... Or you."_

I dropped the note into the bin carelessly. Grabbing a pear out of the fruit bowl I too me bag off the stairs and headed off to hell. I mean school. Headed off to school.

When arriving I walked alone like my usual self. Emmett didn't hang around the carpark for me, because he had no reason too. When I tutor I sat alone at the back reading a book, happily content with myself.

During periods 1 and 2 I kept to myself like I used to. I felt as if I was Rosalie again. I didn't have to pretend to be something anymore. People understood the fact that I wanted just to be left the fuck alone for the day. Throughout the day I oddly saw emmett. We didn't talk only glimpsed at each other. He looked as if he hasn't slept in many weeks, but I doubt I looked like a regular Barbie anyway.

"Did he get bored?" Jessica Stanley asked me in the girls locker room getting changed for the final lesson of the day- PE.

I didn't answer just ignored.

"Weren't good enough?" She insisted.

"Obviously not." I muttered thinking about the night all over again.

"That's a pity, some would say you were a cute couple."

"Cute doesn't mean love."

"No your right. He sure hell doesn't. Emmett was an ass when we were out. The stuff he said was just fucking rude to be honest."

"Yep. That sounds like Emmett."

"You know for valentines day. I bought him really expensive cologne. His favourite sweets and football tickets for him and all his friends. He got me a daisy. That was it. No card, no chocolate, no teddy. Nothing. A daisy not to mention how it was half dead."

"And he claims how cheap I am." I scoffed. Omg were me and Jessica Stanley actually bonding right now? The fuck was going on?

"He always says how cheap I am but I'm like if I'm so cheap why'd you ask me out you know. That's just piss taking."

"I feel like he just asked me out as like some big joke."

"Probably knowing emmett. He's an asshole like that."

"Yeah no shit." After PE I headed home by train again. Wow me and emmett hadn't talked to each other all day. Was I being harsh on him? I didn't really get this relationship shit, but what I did know was that I most certainly was not going to be treated like that by him!

"Rosalie sweetie is that you?" Mum called. Ah she was finally home.

"Yeah mum, how was hospital?"

"Check-up was good. I have these new tablets I have to take Rosalie so remind me." She instructed pulling me into a tight hug.

"Much happen while I was gone?" Like fucking world war 3 mum.

"Nah nothing." I lied dropping my bag on the floor.

"The place looks good. You didn't fuck anything up." She laughed coldly. Wow the faith she had in her own child.

"I was on best behaviour." I tried to smile.

"When do you have to go back?" I asked changing the subject about me.

"Couple weeks, once those tablets are finished. Doctor said a good week or so."

"That it?"

"I need to go and have a fag Rosalie, sorry. It's been a stressful few days." She excused herself and left me standing there all alone.

"Sure." I mumbled walking up to my room to do homework. I sort of mentally thanked emmett for cleaning the shit up from last night.

After her fag, mum came back up to try and talk to me a little more. She now stood featured with a bottle of rum in her hand that's she kept sipping from.

"Did dad call at all?"

"No."

"Uh. That's weird he usually calls when he's on his way back from work."

"He hasn't called for the last 6 years mum."

"Yeah, old habits die hard." She lived like it was 6 years ago still, and I was stupid enough to think therapy was helping.

"It's coming up to 5, he should be home at some point soon now."

"He hasn't been home for the last 6 years mum. He's not coming home tonight. Or ever."

"He's coming home Rosalie."

"Well then I sure hope you like disappointment."

"Don't you want your father to come home?"

"No I don't."

"But Rosalie, I love him." Not this again... Not right now at least.

"No you don't mum! You love the pain he gives you. It's intoxication and addictive. He's your favourite drug."

"Don't talk about you father that way. You love him."

"No I don't love him." I whispered. "You want me to love him."

"But he's your dad."

"And that's all he ever will be.." I finally snapped at yet another breakdown today.

"Have you been drinking? You're all stuffy and moody."

"It was a stupid party." I admitted knowing she wouldn't further question me.

"Promise me sweetie you'll look after yourself."

"I do." Well done Rosalie another lie. The doorbell went off so my mum left to go answer it. That was probably one of the most civil fights we had ever really had. Other fights would be her screaming at me with me screaming was a good 20 minutes or so before she called me down.

"Rose, there's someone here to see you."

Huffing, I went downstairs. Emmett stood ghostly as if he hasn't eaten or drank anything all day. I looked at my mum to signal her to leave which she thankfully did.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now..." He started leaning into the door. I didn't speak, only wanted him to continue.

"I'm really sorry with what I said. And threatening Royce like that. I only wanted to protect you Rosalie. If anything happened to you I swear to god..." He looked down and I automatically felt guilty. "I just want you to be happy Rosalie. And I thought I could do that for you."

"You do make me happy." I finally spoke.

"But I fucked us up right?"

"It's what you said."

"I take it back…"

"In front of everyone."

"Can't say I'm sorry enough, can I?"

"You just make me feel so worthless Emmett. After all those crappy little promises you made me."

"Here." Holding out his hand he gave me a little blue box.

"Please don't buy me…" I sighed taking it. I opened it up carefully I front of him, trying hard not to ruin any of the wrapping.

"It's a ring." I pointed out picking up and looking closely at it.

"Promise ring. That's why I didn't come straight here after school. I was trying to pick out something that would mean something to us."

"Don't they come in partner pairs?" I asked. He smiled at the question and held up his other hand. He had slipped on his own promise ring onto his finger.

"Surprise." He grinned. "We match."

"It's really sweet of you." I chuckled putting my ring on to. "What do the Chinese symbols mean?" I asked looking more closely.

"I'll tell you, but not yet… You have to wait."

"You broke into my house emmett. You could go to jail." Yes I had to go back to reality at that moment. I'm sorry but it was the stage of life. I couldn't keep on being happy days with him.

"I had to do the right thing and come check on you. You didn't answer my calls, or texts, damn I knocked and rung your doorbell more than enough times, you didn't give me much of a choice in the end."

"I'm sorry.."

"I should be the only one apologising right now Rosalie. You did nothing and I mean nothing wrong. You have every right to be pissed with me after last night, I was an asshole and I'm really sorry."

"It's the past. I just want to forget it all now."

"I love you baby." I smiled widely at his statement from the depth of my heart. My mum was probably listening in now and would give me the relationship conversation later but right now I couldn't care less.

"Love you too." We kissed simply. Little tongue, but even so it was a special one.

"Our first proper fight." I laughed as we walked off to his car.

"And no more to come!" He shouted getting in his car and driving off whilst blowing me a little kiss.

Shutting the door mum snuck up on me. Here comes the lecture I sighed as my eyes drifted into contact with hers…


	9. Chapter 9

Give me love 9

Emmett PoV

_Morning baby ;) can't wait to see you at school xx_

"For god sake I hope you're not texting that Rosalie again," my mum huffed chucking a bowl of fruit in front of me.

"The fuck is this?" I asked staring down to it.

"I need to go food shopping that's all we have. It will do you good so eat."

"Fruit is gross! What shit is it going to do for me?"

"Hopefully wash your mouth out with soap!" She snapped walking away. When arriving at school Rosalie was standing by my usual parking space, I smirked knowing things were cool between us now. And thank god.

"You kept me waiting long enough." She teased as I got out and kissed her.

"My apologies mam." I lifted her hand up and examined closely at her fingers.

"You're wearing it." I smiled, because I'm emmett Cullen and I have her eating out of the palm of my fucking hand.

"Course... Are you wearing yours?"

"Fuck I am." As if she could do doubt me. I was great about romance and women.

"So I was thinking, that maybe it would be worth filing a document to the cops about what happened a few days ago with Royce." I started as we walked hand in hand over to jaspers car were all us popular's hung before the school bell.

"If I do that. Then I would also have to file a document explaining that you broke into my house late at night..." Shit she was right. Damn I thought my plan could have worked properly then.

"Also, it's over with now anyway. Royce was a jerk as much as or even more so than you so it doesn't matter anymore. It's happened and I don't care." She ranted on for a bit but I could see where she was coming from. I didn't want her to be forced to real live what happened although I kick myself up the ass every time for not being there when she needed me the most. What kind of a boyfriend does that?

"Okay, well at least I got to kick his ass a bit. He deserved a ton more than what he got."

"How's your lip? It's healing over quickly." She observed.

"Yeah that's because I put that gay ass cream you gave me on. That makes me such a pussy, don't tell anyone."

"Promise." She laughed as we finally came over to everyone.

"Wow Rosalie your hair looks really pretty today! How did you get it to be so wavy?" Angela weber asked.

"It's just natural." Rosalie blushed hiding into my arm.

"Naturally beautiful." I smiled kissing her forehead.

"And that leather jacket is so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"That's a really cute bag!"

"Your make up really suits you." The compliments kept on coming. My, wasn't she becoming popular! The bell went off so I kissed Rosalie goodbye but hang back with jasper, Edward as Taylor.

"So you know how you mentioned Royce didn't get what he deserved?" Jasper stated smiling.

"Yeah... " I answered carefully not really sure where this conversation was going.

"Today is wrestling team try outs, Royce has entered and if you do you'll both be matched so you can beat the shit out of him." Taylor literally screamed like a fucking girl.

"That's genius!" I grinned lighting up a fag.

"I know! It won't even look like your trying to kill him on purpose! They'll just think you're a really serious wrestler." Edward added. This was the perfect time to take back revenge on Royce for fucking with my baby.

"Will you try out with me?" I asked sounding pussy.

"Yeah all of us already signed up like last week." Jasper answered sipping some water.

"This is the best fucking plan ever! Royce don't even know what's coming for him." I chuckled to myself taking a huge puff.

I got my phone out and texted Rosalie... _Doing wrestling team try outs at lunch, come watch ;) xx _I knew she would come support anyway.

"I'm off to period 1 then." Edward said man hugging us all and heading off.

"Bye man!" We called as he wondered off into the main building.

"So I just beat the crap out of him at lunch?" I doubled checked.

"Yeah pretty much, fun right?" Jasper smiled thinking to himself how smart he was to come up with that as a plan. Fair play to him to be honest.

"You know prom queen and king are next week." Jasper added in to our conversation.

"Yeah... What about it?"

"Are you putting Rosalie up for it?"

"Nah, that wasn't part of the dare."

"Okay, well I've got someone to ask anyway..."

"No Jessica?" I teased again after he admitted to me on Sunday that he wanted to ask her.

"No, this other girl, I like..."

"Oh spill come on! You bang?"

"Made out.. But erh we can't really tell people because of her brother finding out."

"Oh that's unlucky."

"Yeah it is.. There is no way in hell he is going to suck up to me dating his sister."

"If I was you I wouldn't give a fuck."

"Thanks, I'll take that advice."

"I got class so see you after 2nd period." I concluded walking off to collect Rosalie from her tutor to walk to science together.

"Did you get my text?" I asked her straight away as we began walking, and I took her folder out of her hands for her, so she could hold mine.

"Something about wrestling..?"

"Yeah I'm trying out for the team today at lunch."

"How come?"

"Just seems like fun." I lied.

"Okay, we'll then sure I would love to come watch you."

"Thanks baby." When walking to science Taylor mouthed the words 'we need to talk.' I'm guessing it was about mine and Rosalie's situation at the moment. I was acting 10 times more serious then I should be but it was only because I was 10 times more serious about Rosalie. I nodded to his statement and reached science with Rosalie.

Later in period 2 I got a text from an unknown number. Sneaking my phoe under my desk I peaked at the writing flashing up on my screen.

_I know about the bet._ I read it over and over and over and over and over again.

Shit who was this? Only me jasper, Taylor and Edward knew. That was the only condition I made to the bet.

At break I gave Rosalie some money and told her to get me some food from the canteen, she was gone long enough for me to talk to the guys.

"Someone else knows about the bet." I said with pure anger.

"You got the text? Emmett all 3 of us did too, that's what we needed to talk to you about..." Jasper explained running his hand through his hair.

"Rosalie can't know. I can't do that to her." I ranted on getting impatient with myself.

"Call down, we'll find who ever knows."

"No we won't! How can we? Shit. Rosalie's going to kill me if she finds out."

"Who cares anyway? You're with her because we dared you to date her!" Edward sounded incredibly confused. Taylor punched his arm hard and muttered something.

"Fuck! You love her!" Edward gasped catching on.

"That's why she can't know. I can't lose her... All I want is her and I'm not just going to drop her."

"It's fine, well figure something out."

"Figure what out?" Rosalie chirped from behind me.

"Figure out how I'm going to win against Royce in try outs." I answered quickly.

"You're against Royce?"

"Yeah baby I am. And I'm kicking his ass." She rubbed my shoulders hard where I could feel all my stress clogging up.

"Em you're so tense." She sighed rubbing deeper until I couldn't help but let out sexual moans.

"Right there baby..." I groaned as she continued rubbing where I needed it.

"Maybe you shouldn't wrestle.."

"I'm fine." The bell went and I went off to my next period which was PE. In the locker rooms us 4 discussed the problem at hand.

"All we got to do is match the number up."

"Yeah because that's fucking easy! There's a billion numbers in the world how are we going to track down one." I spat literally ripping my shirt off.

"Somehow..." Taylor mumbled getting scared of how angry I was.

"Did anyone of you tell anyone?" I snapped trying to make sense of how someone could find out.

"No man. A promise is a promise, I didn't tell shit." Jasper defended.

"Who the fuck is I supposed to tell? I kept in to myself like you asked." Taylor added.

"I didn't even mention a detail... Never told a soul I swear down." Edward also confessed.

"Well I obviously I didn't fucking tell anyone!"

"Mate calm down. Stressing about it is going to make it worse!"

"Everything worse now! As if things aren't bad enough. You know what I've learnt. That all us jocks are fucking dicks! We label and judge everyone who isn't the class fucking status and I'm sick of it. We ruin kids lives by the shit we say thinking we're really funny, but actually we're just mean assholes!"

"Woah emmett the fuck did that come from?"

"When I say Rosalie hale what do you think?" I asked calming down.

"Nerd, geek, loner, ugly, lame, freak..." They blabbed some words at me.

"Yeah do you know her mum is in a fucking mental health hospital because her parents divorced and her dad fucked her mum up? Do you know that Rosalie's dad got married and is now expecting a baby with his new wife and he victimises Rosalie and her mum for it? Do you know Rosalie cuts because that's the only control she has of her life? Did you know Rosalie's dad told her he loved her and then left her and her mum for another woman? Did you know Rosalie has a cat called Scooby and he fucking looks after her because no one else can! No you didn't know any of that shit because your jocks and you don't fucking care!"

Shit what had I just done.

"We didn't know..." They apologised.

"We didn't know any of that stuff about her."

"No your right you didn't. You judged her for what she looked like... You didn't look into what she actually is... And if she's a freak- she's my freak….She's beautiful."

"Man we're sorry."

"Dating her was the best thing I ever fucking did in my life and I'm not letting anyone screw it up!" We're my final words before heading down to gym.

After 3rd and 4th period I had a quick fag in the parking lot, then got changed for the try outs. In the locker rooms I made jazz, ed and Taylor all promise never to mention anything about what I had told them about Rosalie. I couldn't keep breaking her like I was.

"Right jasper Whitlock you're up first against mark Bronson. Come on guys lets go." Coached announced.

"Good luck." I bashed jasper shoulders as we entered the ring for his fight.

Scanning the stand, it wasn't hard finding Rosalie. She was sat listening to music while looking around the room waiting for my turn. It didn't take long before her eyes came into contact with mine.

"I love you." I mouthed as her face lit up.

"Love you too." She returned making me smile greatly. Wow I really couldn't lose her. Not ever.

Tuning in back to jaspers match he appeared to be Winning well. He gave mark Bronson a good smack about in the ring. My boy!

"Cullen up against king, come on guys let's get started." Coach soon announced I got up more ready than I had ever felt in my life. Royce would get back everything.

"Shake." Coach directed as we did.

"This is for Rosalie." I spat feeling my anger building up. I had been waiting for this moment.

"That's nice. I'll mention that to her when you're on your way to the hospital."

He snickered.

"Engage." Coach instructed again as we locked arms and shoulders together.

"It's a real shame she's going to have to see this." Royce grinned up against my face.

"Nah I think she'll be happy to see you break a leg actually."

"Your black eyes looking pretty black." He commented.

"Yeah and looks like someone fucked your face up. Oh wait hahaha it was me."

"And attack!"

"Don't hold back." Royce stated.

"Not in my nature." Both of us lunged forward at each other gripping hard. We tugged, punched, slapped, kicked, jumped, pushed, shoved, smashed, crunched, and ripped the shit out if each other. I Grabbed onto his shoulders roughly and pushed him down onto the ground violently. I smashed his a couple times against the floor before pinning him into a headlock.

"Emmett stop!" I could hear a squeak in the crowd sounding like Rosalie but I didn't listen. I wanted him dead.

"Hold 5 seconds." Coach counted whilst I tugged tighter into Royce.

"Release." Coach yelled and I literally dropped a lifeless body onto the mat.

"King do you want to call quits?" Coached asked as he rolled up onto his feet looking red.

"Eat mat. Eat mat hard." I laughed feeling my victory coming on.

"Nah, play on." He shrugged looking over to me in fear. "Go on then! Smash me up. That's all you wanted to do. Smash me up like I smashed Rosalie up." He laughed. That was it. Breaking point had just snapped open.

I launched at him flipping back onto the ground. Getting up he tried swinging his hands at me but my fists met his face first. It took 3 big punches before Royce was knocked down onto the floor again looking completely dead.

"Clear shot on 3. Cullen wins round." Coach smiled lifting my arm up to signal the win. I spat on the floor by Royce's body.

"There's more to come if you touch her again."

"We'll see Cullen. You won't be strong for long." I left ring and stood at the bottom of the stand as Rosalie raced down to come see me.

"You were great!" She smiled hugging me.

"Thanks..." I grinned at the support.

"So... Let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"I'm blonde but not that dumb! I know you didn't just suddenly decide to do try outs because you thought it would be fun." She mocked my voice.

"Wow your good!"

"I have to be... I've got a nutty mum."

"Okay, you caught me. I did the try outs to be beat up Royce for touching you how he did."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because if you knew the truth, you wouldn't let me do it."

"Yeah your right I wouldn't have."

"I'm very protective of you..."

"I'm sorry but I don't need you to be like this with me. I'm not 5 years old. I can look and defend myself fine."

"I wish you would let me help you when you need it." I signed looking down avoiding eye contact with her. She was just so fucking picky with everything that I chose to do.

"I'm sorry I'm overreacting... I just. I can't lose you Emmett. I've pretty much lost everything."

"And I'll tell you a millions time, you won't." I smiled knowing we were both on the same page now.

I seized the moment with a deep kiss.

"Rosalie hale, will you go to prom with me?" I asked resting my forehead against hers.

"I thought you'd never ask. I would love to go to prom with you." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Give me love 10

Rosalie PoV

Oh god oh god. Prom was next week! Ah and I was planned to go with emmett. Could this be any more amazing for me? I got dressed and went down surprised to see my mum still here. It was the weekend thank god… I could really do with another break from school.

"What are you doing? You have work."

"I know but, I didn't plan to go in till later... Look what arrived in the post." She then quickly smiled holding up a big white letter addressed for me.

"No way." I smiled opening it. "Driving licence." I pulled it out and examined it closely. I had been waiting 9 months for this shiny little piece of plastic to arrive.

"If only you had a car..." She sighed whilst the sound of loud tooting came from out front.

"You didn't." I laughed.

"Your right I didn't." She answered as I jogged out the front to see my cousin Jacob standing next to a big fat truck in our drive way. It had been a while since I last saw him, due to him moving away from Forks for a little while. I missed him a lot, and dreamed about seeing t some point again, little did I know it would be today.

"I didn't but Jacob did." Mum laughed behind me.

"Oh my god no way!" I gasped running over to see him. I jumped into his massive arms tugging tightly.

"Been a while hasn't it. I remember when we used to make mud pies together." He grinned letting go.

"Yeah no I remember. How could I ever forget?"

"So we good to take it for a test run?" He asked sounding excited.

"Mum?" I turned round to see her holding Scooby in her arms for the first time since we got him. What had gotten into her? She wasn't my mum.

"Sure. Be back for lunch though." She said going back in the house as we both climbed into the truck.

"This is awesome." I giggled sliding the key in, getting the engine started.

I reversed and got driving fine, so now it was catch up time with jake.

"When did you get so big?" I asked still keeping my eyes on the road in front.

"You're observant."

"I have to be. It's my job."

"I don't know... Just started working out a bit."

"A bit? Jake you look like you just swallowed a twin pack of steroids."

"Just filling out."

"Just? You filled out a long time ago… You're still a kid you know."

"How's your mum?"

"Never better."

"Progress..."

"I wish I could do more for her, you know?"

"You do enough.."

"But is it enough? Will it ever be enough for her? She needs someone. She needs my dad."

"You are everything to her."

"More like everything she has left."

"Either way. She's got you."

"How's billy?"

"He's still dancing."

"Good for him."

"Yeah, expect now he's learnt to ram people in the ankles."

"How's the guys been?"

"Erh... Just some strange stuff. Nothing I can't handle."

"What sort of stuff? They getting high?"

"Worse. They've formed some sort of pack together. Sam's leading it."

"Is Sam a problem?"

"For the mean time no. But he keeps just looking at me, likes he's waiting for me or something."

"If I was you, I would just stay out his way..."

"You say it like I don't already. He follows."

"Maybe he's got some big gay crush on you. Maybe they all do."

"I wish. They've all got chicks."

"Are you still into cars?"

"More motorbikes now... I'm working on a convert 3000 metallic black engine fire gas."

"I don't know what any of that means but okay." I laughed.

"You should stop by sometime and come see. We could go out riding together."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I had a pit stop up mountain by a cliff where we both got out to go look at the view together, just like old times. The water smashed up against the rocks crashing loudly. We both watched in silence before Jacob choked.

"Do you ever think about jumping?" He asked honestly.

"…Yes." I couldn't lie to him. It wouldn't be worth it.

"But why?"

"Suicide is the only thing I won't live to regret." I whispered but loud enough to echo between the trees around us.

"How have you been?" He asked again, his voiced drained for my answer. I couldn't hold anything back now. The truth flooded out of my mouth. It boiled in my blood and tingled on my lips. But my throat dried out before I could speak.

"Don't you ever just wish you could fly away from your biggest fears and live your most perfectly designed life? Do you wake up and think to yourself 'was I destined to live the life that I do?' Do you ever feel like everything around you is just one big joke, and you're the plot yet you don't know it yet? I don't wake up and live a life anymore, I just get up and survive. And that's all it ever is. There's no point to that, and I'm tired of thinking that I don't know maybe something will change that, or I'll change."

"What's being depressed like?" he whispered closely.

"It's like drowning deep underwater, but you can see everyone around you still breathing."

"Would you kill yourself?"

"I'm still here because I don't have the guts to. As if my mum's life isn't crappy enough. If I'm gone who will she have? Another therapy nurse is who. It's not suicidal but for example if a car was coming at full speed towards me, I don't know if I would get out the way."

My thoughts ate me alive. Every moment of everyday.. if it wasn't this it would be that. Or if it wasn't that it would be this. I still questioned myself as to how I was still actually here.

"... It's not my right to ask. But how's your dad?" Jacob cooed through the silence we had created.

"Married... Recently actually. And er, his wife's expecting soon." The topic of my dad was a tough one. Something I didn't talk in details about ever.

"Sorry..."

"No that's okay. He is your uncle after all."

"I mean sorry he moved on like this. I'm sorry you were forgotten. I'm sorry that your life was forgotten." He words punched me straight in the heart but I held back the blood. It was true anyway, I just didn't want it to be.

"Oh right... Yeah. So how come you're back all of a sudden?"

"Missing forks."

"You're kidding?"

"It's my home... You got to love forks."

"I prefer spoons."

"Dad said something about coming here to protect the area."

"From what?"

"He didn't say... Guessing like animals and stuff."

"Animals?"

"You're not in Arizona, remember?"

"Course. This place is infected with innocent caterpillars, and marshmallows."

"You're such a marshmallow."

"Shut up! I'm older than you."

"So? Age is just a number, what are you like 40 now?"

"It feel like that sometimes."

"Maybe if you stopped acting like old.."

"Hay!"

"Alright I'm sorry..." I pulled up back home in time for 12. I missed Jacob a lot. With moments like these, we could talk for hours on end about anything and everything which we did.

"So you living back where you used to?"

"Yep."

"I'll er stop by at some point. Come see the gang."

"Please do... " he jumped out. My relationship with jake was different. He wasn't much of a cousin to me, more of a brother or a best friend. And I like that quality in him. He was just the completion to my life really. I would be nuts without him.

"Who's that?" He asked as Emmett pulled up in the drive way. Talk about timings.

"Hay baby." He smirked getting out the car and coming over to me. We snogged a bit before I pulled back finally realising we were getting into a bit too much for Jacob's viewing.

"God you look beautiful today." He smiled down showing me his cheeky dimples.

"Emmett meet Jacob, my cousin." I introduced them. Both of them automatically twitched to each other. Scrunching his eyebrows Jacob stood in horror looking at emmett. Both of their eyes shaded to black with anger. How the hell did they know each other to hate each other so much?

"You're not actually seeing him? Are you really that stupid?" Jacob grunted as emmett gripped my waist. What had gotten into them all of a sudden? It was like the bear met the lion and I was the fucking lamb.

"I think you should go." I snapped in shock from his response.

"You heard her, leave." Emmett added into it. Both seethed disgustingly at each other. The tension was building gradually into something I didn't want it be. Emmett was known for his anger explosions, I witnessed him destroy Royce and I was not going to watch him break Jacob too.

"There's no point staying here. I don't want to be fucking brainwashed too." Jacob argued getting onto his bike and driving off without goodbye. Just like dad.

"How'd you know him?" I asked.

"Long story really..."

"I've got time."

"I can't be bothered. I'll tell you some other time. I stopped by to give you these..." He handed me over 2 tickets.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Paramore. You and me are going to paramore tomorrow."

"Shut up!" I squealed. "They're my favourite."

"I know, that's why I got them. Thought it would be fun for us. Then after my mums, got a night shift at work and Alice's going out for girls night so I have the house to myself and would enjoy some company..."

"That sounds great. I'd love to."

"Er cool then. I'll text you details later..."

"You're forgetting something!" I chuckled lightly.

"Love you?"

"No em look!" I pointed to my truck and pulled out my driving licence from my back pocket.

"You passed!"

"I know hahaha."

"Trucks pretty shit."

"Don't hate the truck!"

"Right sorry, I got to go anyway... Meeting jasper at skate park."

"Okay, well I don't want to be the one to keep him waiting so... Go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Positive." He simple kiss on the lips and he was gone.

"I love you so much." He sighed pulling away. I flushed a shade of bright red, the things he did to me...

Going back into the house. My mum was on my laptop.

"Rosalie I can't believe this!" She laughed calling me over. I've never seen her smile like that before.

"I've just been asked out on a date from this guy on this dating site for tomorrow!" The hell was all this chaos coming from all of a sudden.

"Woah what? I didn't even know you knew about sites like that!"

"Look look look! He even sent me a wink in my message box." I ran over an flicked through her page.

"You have to go!" My statement had double meaning. I need her gone for the night so me and emmett could go to the paramore concert. But also I really didn't want her to miss the chance to move on with someone.

"Rosalie I can't breathe!" She sighed getting off the couch and running out to get a fag.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked following behind happily.

"Oh my god I don't know! You have to help me! I haven't been on a date since in like forever..."

"I'll sort something out."

"How was Jacob? I saw him leave in a hurry..."

"Erm everything was fine but then emmett turned up and they sort of both went into like this zone against each other..."

"They know each other?"

"Apparently, and not in a good way.." She paused taking this information in. I still wasn't really sure if she had excepted emmett and me. Like she never had met him, didn't talk to him and had seen him probably once from my bedroom window.

"Prom's next week right?"

"Yeah."

"Got a dress?"

"No I haven't..."

"Have a look online tonight and I buy whatever one you want."

"Woah mum what has got into you?"

"Rosalie, for the first time since your father left, things are finally going right for me. And they are going to go right for you too" She smiled a true hale smile. I think for the first time in a while I could see mum and not the left overs.

"I'm really happy for you..." I smiled.

"I'm going out to the store, won't be too long."

"Scooby needs some food."

"Will do." She grabbed her bag and went off to the store. M y mum was happy. Actually happy. I got my laptop and went straight onto online to find my perfect prom dress. I wasn't into all the big glammy ones, but I still wanted to be good enough for emmett. Not like ever really would but it would be worth taking a risk. Flicking through pages and pages, I found my dress. Pure white lace from the higher waist and up, with black velvet down to the ankles. It covered my boobs fully my was a suited shape.. I fell in love with it completely, it was my perfect prom dress. Without a single doubt in my mind I ordered it for myself there and then.

My phone flashed an unknown number on my phone. I opened quickly into my inbox to see who and what had been sent to me. It read clearly in bold text,

_I hope you like surprise because you sure hell are going to get a big one._

What the hell could that possibly mean….?

….

CHECK OUT ROSALIE'S PROM DRESS ON MY PICTURES ON MY PROFILE SECTION, I DIDN'T DESCRIBE IT VERY WELL SO SORRYY.. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL LIKEING THE STORY AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR THE FEEDBACK AND ALL THE SUPPORT SO THANK YOU AGAIN. THE CHAPTERS TO COME ARE ABOUT TO GET INCREDIBLY JUICY NOW, THE TRUTH IS COMING OUT SOON AND THE RESULT ISN'T GOING TO BE PRETTY FOR SURE …!


	11. Chapter 11

MANY HAVE REQUESTED LEMONS FOr THE STORY. YOU PEOPLE WANT LEMONS, I SHALL GIVE YOU LEMONS…. THE WAIT IS OVER. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG THEMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, NOW PLEASE ENJOY AND I WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN! THANK A BUNCH XX

Give me love 11

"Mum you look gorgeous." I smiled as she came down the stairs ready for her date tonight.

"Eh I feel like a Christmas tree just threw up on me."

"It's nice to dress like a lady once in a while."

"Yeah your right, I do feel like the lady of the house right now." She giggled looking down at her outfit.

"If dad calls while I'm out remind him I'm on a date." She concluded grabbing a clutch bag I had picked out for her. I was about to argue against her, but I knew it wouldn't be worth the fights, not tonight at least.

"Yeah, I'll tell him what he's missing." I smirked thinking about what I would actually say if he did call.

"Are you sure I look okay? It's not me at all..." She sighed double thinking.

"Mum you look great. Any man would be lucky to walk out of the restaurant with you clinging onto the other end of his arm."

"You think?"

"I know... Now you're going to be late so go out and have fun." I pushed her out the front door and down to her car on the drive.

"Remember the rules!" She laughed getting in. I was positive she was going to been fine tonight.

"Hay wait!" I banged the window which she reluctantly opened whilst starting her engine ready to go.

"I love you and you deserve to be happy." I smiled to her as a tear formed in her eye.

"Don't you get all mushy on me Rosalie." She rolled her eyes and reversed out and off her own way.

I went back inside and got my phone and my keys. I drove down to emmett's house following the directions he text me, which did help me. When I got there a wave of nerve suddenly flew over me for no reason, but I chose to ignore as I parked up the truck and strolled up to his front door. Knocking several times I waited but there was no answer from him. I opened out my phone and re read on of the texts from earlier...

_'Let yourself in baby, keys under mat by door'_. Right of course, he was a lazy git who couldn't open the door for his girlfriend.. Forgot that detail about him. I got the key and opened up the door. Walking in it was everything I thought it would be, big, modern, quality. Wow. It sure hell was nice...

"Emmett!" I called looking at a clock handing up. It was 7 now and the concert was to start around 8 so we had to get going.

The sound of running water drew my attention quickly as I took one stair at a time to get to the top.

"Uh Rosalie... Umph." Moans came escaping from the bathroom sounding like emmett but I couldn't be too sure. I walked up to the closed door and leant my ear against it to hear again.

"Oh baby baby, yes, yeah urhh." oh my god, he wasn't! Was he?

"Rosalie baby right there..." He was. He actually was. This was not for real. I tiptoed in to see the shows fully steamed up with emmett's dark figure shown through. His hand was rubbing up and down up and down up and down faster and faster on his shaft as he continued groaning and moaning in pure pleasure he was creating himself.

"Arhh fuck me Rosalie. Jesus baby... Urh urhh baby!"

"Emmett?!"

"Rosalie?"

"Emmett!"

"Rosalie!" His hand dropped down from his dick as he wiped a whole in the steam to look through.

"Rosalie!"

"Emmett..."

"Fuck me! I thought you were my mum then, or even worse my sister!" He laughed. He didn't even care that I just witnessed all of that! What is wrong with him? He should be totally freaked out and embarrassed that he just did all of that over me and I knew he had!

"I'll be out in a second hold on." He gasped turning the water off and taking a towel off the side.

"You're early!" He chucked walking past whilst pecking me on the lips, I followed him through into what I'm guessing was his bedroom.

"You said 7..." I answered siting down on his bed.

"It's 7? Wow I must have been in that shower a really long time then..." He grinned getting himself some boxers from a draw and a shirt from another one.

"How much of er that did you er.." He strutted not sure how to ask me.

"Enough.." I answered carefully smiling at the awkwardness now.

"Right cool." He simply said getting jeans on.

"Cool? You're not like the tinniest bit embarrassed that I just heard and saw that...!" I nearly shouted.

"No... Why should I be? You're my fucking girlfriend and I fantasise over you all the time; so if I want to jerk off over you in shower, guess what baby! I'm going to jerk off about you in the shower. It's not my fault you're so hot and I that I love you and want to show you my love." His words sounded cheap but made my heart skip a million times.

"I love you too." I smiled as my face shaded a fluster of pinks. He finished up and drove us down to the awaited concert. And man I can't tell you how much I love paramore! Like seriously every song spoke to me one way or another and I fell in love with the feeling.

We got into the stadium and settled down into the hyped crowds. Emmett stood behind me towering over with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. Things couldn't have felt more amazing... Paramore got playing and together we rocked through the tunes until time was done and the excitement had finished up.

"THANK YOU!" Hayley screamed from the stage as the final drumroll finished.

"That was so great emmett..." I chanted turning round to him.

"Favourite song..?"

"That's the hardest question ever! Erm... Misery business. You?"

"Classic. Mine? Probably careful."

We headed back to his place for the time being. I didn't know when my mum would be back home, but right now I didn't even care!

"Here have a drink." Emmett handed me over a glass of a martini from across his bar... Yes he had a fucking bar!

"It probably best if I don't.." My mum would kill me if I didn't arrive home sober.

"Come on baby, it's not going to kill you..." He assured nudging the drink closer to me.

"It's on you!" I giggled sipping some down. Yikes that was strong!

"Nah come on, down it. Sipping's no fun." He interrupted brining a glass up to his lips and gulping it all down in seconds.

I followed the leader and downed what was in my glass. My throat burned a little but faded off quickly.

"Nice right?" He wiggled his eyebrows drinking another. "I need to go out and have myself a fag, so why don't you go make yourself comfy upstairs and I'll be there in a few minutes." He suggested coming over and hugging me tightly.

"... Sure." I stupidly agreed letting go and walking up. Going into his room I nosed around his stuff a bit. Lots of trophies and medals were left dangling around the messy room. Clothes dumped in piles or dirt is sections of his floor.

Some empty beer bottles lying around the place randomly with other crisps packets and shit. I came across a picture lying face down on his desk. I slowly picked it up and looked closely at it... His family.

"Sorry to keep you waiting baby." He snapped from the doorway as I looked up.

"That's your..."

"My dad." He answered smiling at the picture I was holding. He came over snaking his arms around my lower body and snuffling into my neck again.

"It must be hard without him..." I didn't really know where the conversation would go, or if it should even be mentioned with him.

"You know the feeling..." I did. I did know what it was like to lose someone who you thought you were so close to. For someone just to leave out of the unexpected. A feeling I knew too well.

"Let's not get deep, at least not tonight." Emmett answered as my memories flashed back one by one.

"No your right, sorry..." I blabbed. Man I was so lame!

"I don't think I told you how beautiful you look tonight..." He started staring down to me as I looked up to his baby blues.

"Thanks." I smiled feeling gushes of colour race to my cheeks. Oh these blushing moments really pissed me off at the best of times...

**Emmett PoV**

Wow tonight was pretty fun. We both loved watching paramore together and now we are here in my house and she looks bloody amazing and I want her. I want Rosalie hale. I want her now...

"Rosalie... Listen I erh uh well.." I tried to talk but her perfume had me hooked up like a drug. She was a drug to me. "Look what I'm trying to say it that, well yeah I do really love you and you mean everything to me..." During my speech my phone buzzed off. With a grumble I checked the inbox to see what was there. New message from unknown number... _'She won't love you when she knows... When we all know!_'

Ah shit not this gay text again.

"And yeah... Anyway.. Er where was I?" I directed my attention back to her whilst putting my phone in my pocket.

"Well I'm leaving..." Rosalie snapped sounding sad. She struggled out of my grip and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going? Rosalie I wasn't finished!" I yelled chasing after her.I was faster so I caught her up with little trouble but now she was duly crying.

"Baby?" I asked worriedly swinging her into my classical bear hug.

"No! I know why it was all of this! You didn't have the balls to tell me so you tried to get me drunk and took me out to my favourite concert so that I wouldn't feel as bad but now I feel worse. And I should have known this was going to happen because your a jock and I'm noting more than a freak!" She cried into my shoulder, the hell was she talking about?

"Baby... Rosalie what are you talking about? Tell me what I've done to make you so sad, please." I begged hugging her tighter trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Don't place so innocent! I know how the speech ends! With all that crap about we can still be friends, and it's not you it's me..." She ranted it on before I broke out into a laugh. She thought I was breaking up with her!

"Oh no baby hahahaha."

"It's not funny emmett! I thought I meant more..."

"I'm not breaking up with you!" I chuckled

"Your not?"

"Fuck no Rosalie. I was asking for something a little more than your heart..." YOUR VAGINA!

"What could you want more..?"

Okay now this was getting embarrassing... Never in my life have I had to tell someone I want them in bed and I didn't know how to tell Rosalie without sounding like a big horny bastard.

"Rosalie I want you. I want to show you my love for you. I want to make you feel amazing for once. I want to be the one to make you lose yourself in the most pleasurable ways..." Man I sounded gay ass pussy!

"Sex?" She asked.

"No not sex. Rosalie I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh.."

"No I don't mean it like that!"

"No it's fine emmett, I should be going anyway..."

"No please don't go... Rosalie I."

"You've said enough."

"I wanna make love to you!" I shouted and she stopped completely.

"You do?" She whispered.

"Yeah I do! So badly. Not sex- love. I want to make love to you baby, so much." Wow this was really embarrassing now... Like wow could this be anymore weird or awkward.

"Take me to bed." She whispered looking into my eyes. "And make love to me emmett." Without a second thought, I swooped her up in my arms and carried her bridal style to my bedroom. Slamming the door shut with my foot I placed her on my bed.

Lifting one leg at a time I removed her shoes planting little kisses up her legs each time. When finished I kicked my own off and to the side, then crawled on top of her...

She slid her hands up my stomach and chest pulling off my shirt in the motion, and wow it was hot.

Her hands glided along me jean waist band as she unbuckled then and smoothed then down my legs. Wow she was good, Rosalie hale knew what she was doing.

Our lips attacked I slithered my hands up her shirt feeling up her soft skin. I whipped off her shirt, and thank goodness because I was feeling lonely being the only one in underwear! Whisking my had back down again, my fingers zipped open her jeans and ripped them off her legs.. Still romantically though! Okay progress, we were both in underwear now... Time for the fun to start.

Our lips stayed in contact throughout the whole event which was seriously hot if you ask me. I was hungry for more, so I slipped my tongue in to add more pleasure for us both which worked instantly with Rosalie groaning into my mouth.

I slid one of my hands down to the tip of her underwear and played around with the lace for a bit before moving my hand down to warmth.

"... Em." She whimpered I could feel how bloody wet she was and could barely hold back my happiness. She gripped my shoulders tightly as I moved my mouth from hers to her shoulders sucking, biting and kissing away.

My fingers did all the work they needed to. Soaking up her wetness. Up and down and up and down and up and down.. My breathing hitched like crazy.

I finally took my hands away as I hit the g-spot and she bursts over me.

"Rosalie... Baby..." I moaned wanting her even more. Her underwear was finished with as I tugged it down her legs exposing everything I wanted.

"Fuck your so beautiful..." I said staring down whilst kneeling in between her now open legs. She flushed like she always did before I bent down onto all fours and claimed what was rightfully mine. I continued the same classical motion licking up and down over and over again. Her breathing deepen as she was ready for orgasm number 2 to come.

"Emmett!" She whispered gripping my hair and pulling it.

"Baby, damn your so good!" I groaned devouring more of her.

"Emmeeeettttrtrt... Urh aaaahh." Strike 2. I licked up the remains and moved my attention back up. I picked her up and sat back down on the bed with her on my lap this time. I wanted her to feel how hard I was becoming to be because of her. I rocked us up and down dry humming each other. I unclasped her bra with no problems and settled my face down nibbling on one of her nipples. Her boobs were perfect. Not too big, not too small, bouncy and round and gorgeous. No faults with her so far what so ever which was surprising.. Usually with any girl I would have picked some up already.

"Emmett please... Em." She mumbled at my touch. I picked her up as her nails grazed my back sharply. I dropped us down on the bed again, this time with her on her back and her legs dangling off the side a little. I remained on my feet, walking over to my draw and pulling out a condom. I was knocking her up, at least not today. I went back over to her standing in between her opened up legs, leant down and caught our lips together. Whilst in action her hands met my boxers in no time, pulling them down and letting them fall to the floor.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this..." I sighed as she gripped my erection.

"Show me..." She whispered and I smiled greatly. Tearing open the packet I slipped it on quickly a guided myself up to her entrance.

Kneeling down on the bed I lifted up her legs and wrapped them tightly around my waist.

"Your so big..." Rosalie groaned looking down ready for it. "There's no way your fitting."

"Baby, trust me, I'll fit." I assured lining myself up also ready. She took one breath as I went for the kill so to speak. Or went for the egg... But that doesn't sound tough. Because I'm emmett Cullen and the fucking man of the house. Or only man in the house but that's minor details.

I started slow, in and out motion, a classic I know but I was getting Rosalie ready for the hard stuff the easy way. Still keeping it up, I crawled myself back fully on top of her and changed the motion to up and down instead. Let's spice stuff shall we. One of her hands scraped down my back constantly digging her nails into my skin as the other stroked up my abs.

"Rosalie, god your so wet right now..." I huffed picking up the pace a little and pushing myself further in.

"Emmett..." Her moans vibrated down straight to my dick pulsing in and out of her and it was one of the best feelings in the world.. I was doing this to her! I pecked up and down her jaw line taking a bite every now and then in a response to a moan.

"Baby ride me..." I groaned needing more. Wanting more. Sweat poured down our faces and stuck to each other's bodies as we flipped over for round 3.


	12. Chapter 12

Give me love 12

Emmett PoV

Okay last night was just wow. Rosalie was worth every minute of waiting for sure. She was the one for me, she really was. Rosalie was perfect, just everything about her kept me thirsty for more. She was the one.

I woke up with her curled up into my side with one leg dropped over mine and her arms hugging up to my chest. She lay her head lightly in the crook of my neck as her flowed out over the pillows.

Nature called... Really badly. But I didn't want to disturb Rosalie due to her being in a deep sleep. I wasn't even sure when Alice or mum would be back this morning and I didn't want either of them seeing anything they shouldn't.

Lifting Rosalie up I slid myself from under her and crept out the room and into the bathroom. I pissed like I needed to and opened up the window so I could have a naughty fag. I blew the smoke outside because otherwise my mum would literally be forced to kill me if she found out I had been smoking in the house.

I pulled up some pyjama printed bottoms to cover up my dick and balls but didn't bother putting a shirt on, Rosalie liked my abs a lot! So who am I not to let the lady have what she wants.

I tried to get back into bed quietly still wanting her to sleep but she stirred as I laid down fully making the bed dip with my weight. Damn. She fluttered her eyes open slowly observing her surroundings.

"Sorry..." I whispered down to her ear making her smile.

"Morning emmett" she started, rolling onto me slightly gliding her finger down my chest.

"Hay baby..." I replied lost in her eyes as usual. I captured her lips closing the distance from her plump rosy lips to mine. What started as a nice, tender kiss then turned into a passionate make out session. I pulled Rose onto my lap, her straddling my hips. We were lightly grinding our hips against each other. I was just about to peel my pyjamas away when she whimpered a little... but not in pleasure. More like pain. Shit...

I forgot that she'd be a little sore in the morning after our romp last night.

I pulled my lips from hers, and cradled her face in my big hands. "Are you alright babe?" I asked her.

"I'm fine just sore... All over to be honest. But I knew I would be after my first.."

"Your first?" I nearly choked. She blushed and nodded looking away.

"Thank you." I smiled taking her head into my hands and making her look back to

me again.

"For what?" She asked dumbly.

"For letting me take your virginity last night... ." I somewhat felt happy and honoured to know that I was Rosalie's first. Not in a selfish way more a loving way because truth be told I would be jealous of some other breaking her ice.

"Oh right... Yeah. I should get going, my mum will probably be worried where I am." She climbed off and chucked her clothes back on.

"You want something to eat before you leave baby..?" I asked getting up and following her down to the front door.

"Nah I'm good. I'll eat when I get home."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep yep. Bye." She leaned up and kissed my cheek leaving me wanting her lips on mine. She got in her truck waving bye and drove herself back home. Alice pulled up at the front drive in jaspers car.

"What are you doing with him?" I asked as they both got out quickly.

"He was dropping me back from Bella's." Alice answered walking past me and into the house. Jasper just stood frozen by side of his car.

"Why did you drop her?" I said scrunching my eyebrows not really understanding the situation.

"Just being a gentlemen." He replied flatly.

"Okay, well keep it to friends." I snapped sharply.

"Like always." He sighed.

"Erm thanks for bringing her back safely..."

"Sure." He got in his car and just like Rosalie drove off and away. Going back into the house Alice sat on the kitchen side playing on her phone.

"What was all that about?" I asked being serious with her.

"Nothing." She defended instantly. There was something up, I could sense her attitude. She was off with me.

"Did you and Rosalie have sex last night?" She swapped over the topic.

"Yeah why?" I answered bluntly.

"I can smell it! Gross." She pulled out a perfume bottle from her bag and sprayed around the house. What a loser! It didn't even smell..

"Hay kids!" Mum shouted coming through the door. We both awkwardly looked back to her as she eyed us both up.

"What's going on? Your acting like someone just died?" She accused.

"Oh that's just Emmett's virginity." Alice snapped.

"More as to Alice's humour." I added trying to defend myself.

"You kids Seriously need help.." Mum chucked. "Good job I know the perfect therapy for that. CHURCH!" She smiled waving at the door signalling us to go and get into the car.

"I think emmett's really needs to go. Someone should teach him a thing or two about adultery." Alice teased shoving past me. "It's a sin to god. You wouldn't know that because you skip church."

"There's this little speech thing called love thy neigh-bough but you wouldn't know that because you're a stuck up bitch." I argued back following out to the car.

"Come on you guys! It's not even 10 past yet and your already fighting about church beliefs! Pull yourselves together!" Mum separated us in the car and wouldn't allow either of us to speak to each other until church ended. Talk about being treated like a child!

When getting to church Jessica was sat at the front saying some prayers as her mum went to collect a bible. I took my chance and went over kneeling down next to her. I coughed to signal I was there. She looked up and smiled wickedly.

"Here to wash away your sins?" She asked.

"You would no. I haven't done any." I bluffed her reaction.

"Oh please... Don't play dumb with me emmett. I know what you've done. It's only a matter of time before you destroy what's left of that innocent little Rosalie hale!" She laughed.

"So it is you! You've been texting me shit about the dare."

"What you've done is terrible emmett. That poor girl who calls you boyfriend has been nothing but I game to you... And now you'll pay."

"Why do you even care Jessica? It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh but it does. Emmett I'm in love with you. I want to be yours but instead she is. And I hate it! But now I know it's a fake, you played me!"

"Jeez, why does everything have to about you? I don't love you Jessica. We weren't even in love in the first place and I don't love you now."

"We were emmett! We loved each other like our own lives."

"No that's what you wanted us to be."

"Well it doesn't even matter because you don't love Rosalie your with her for money. And that's sick."

"You're wrong! I do love Rosalie. Being with her has been the best thing I have ever done. She's amazing Jessica and you should be jealous because she is so incredible. I love Rosalie with everything I got, and I'm not going to let you take her away from me."

"Awwwww but I think your forgetting who I am emmett. What has she got that I don't?"

"She's real."

"Oh please. If real meaning virgin freak then yeah good for her."

Anger began to steam inside. How dare she fucking be so rude about Rosalie like this! Oh no. Now that protective thing was coming.

"She's not a virgin! I would know..." Ah shit emmett shut your mouth!

"You and her..?"

"Does that bother Jessica? You weren't one of my first?"

"You're an ass emmett. That's all you are. I can't believe you fooled all of us like you did. But you just couldn't fool us all."

"How did you find out?"

"I have connections. Please, I'm not the only one who knows."

"Who else?"

"Are you really asking me? Because you know I'm good at telling lies to emmett."

"You won't touch her. I love Rosalie with all I am. And she became my everything whilst changing me for the better. She showed me love for the first time in my life. You won't break us out."

"No I won't emmett. But I think somebody else will..."

**Rosalie PoV**

I raced home quickly to make sure mum wasn't already up the wall. I braced myself for the speech to come_- Rosalie I'm so disappointed in you. I trusted you to stay here alone for the night blah blah blah._

Opening the door and slamming I snooped around the house but it turns out she wasn't even there. I checked the phone line to see if she had left a message which in fact she did saying... 'Rosalie my little sweetie. I'm staying with Phil for a couple days and will be back probably Tuesday or so. I'm sure you'll be fine looking after yourself as you always are. You know the rules and what not. If you do have any issues I'm just a cell away so do call. I love you!"

"You have a really funny way of showing it." I snapped angrily deleting the message. I can't actually believe her!She met him last night and now she is staying till bloody Tuesday with him? Thy don't even know each.

My phone buzzed off yet again with an unknown number.

'When the time comes he will say the truth. But all you will feel is lies.'

Who is this? What the hell does it mean? And why am I getting these weird texts all the time? Something was up. People knew something that I didn't. It infuriated me gradually to the point where I was scared of becoming the main centre of a web.

As per usual I saved the text into a folder I had created on my phone. It was evidence and right now that's all I needed.

Later on in the day I went grocery shopping for some odd bits that I would need to survive for the next days but strangely enough I bumped into Royce down an aisle.

We hadn't really talked since he grabbed me up in the parking lot and emmett beat him up. I didn't know how he was to react with me now after.

"Oh hay Rosalie!" He smiled coming up to me.

"Royce."

"Listen I never got to really apologises for my behaviour last week or so."

"Oh right. Apologies expected." His lip was cracked open and he had red scratch patches smeared around his face. He looked like he had just been in a scrap recently actually.

"Good. I don't know what came over me to act how I did and I have to admit I'm disgraced in my own actions."

"No it's fine now. We're cool. No worries or hard feelings."

"Thanks Rosalie. It means a lot."

"Hay are you okay...? I mean your face doesn't look too good.."

"Oh just a little punch up. Nothing big."

"You might want to get checked out or something. Some of those cuts are pretty deep."

"Erh they'll be fine."

"Who did this to you?"

"No one special..."

"Who? I want to know..."

"Just so you know. Emmett's not that man you think he is." He whispered into my ear and strolled off down to another aisle.

What was he talking about? What could emmett possibly be that I didn't know. Emmett was emmett for sure right?

I paid and headed out back to my driving I stopped at one of the red lights. My attention dozed out the window to see Royce in his car next to me. I smiled sweetly and he simply laughed at my gesture towards him. Scribbling on some paper he held up a sign for me to read.

**"This will hurt less**." It quoted. The light flashed to green as I sped of down and onto the highway. Royce chased me down the hold time. I began to quickly panic, he was after me or something! Pulling out my phone with one hand on the wheel I called the only person I knew to call. Emmett.

"Hay baby, what's up?" He answered casually on the second ring.

"Emmett you have to help me! Royce is in the car behind me chasing me down the highway. He's gone physco!" I screamed in fear.

"Where are you?"

"Down the highway nearest town. Please emmett I'm running out of gas and he's coming for me!" I screamed faster switching lanes trying to divert Royce some other way.

"Rosalie calm down! He won't touch you." Emmett tried to soothe but it was too late. Royce accelerated into the back of my truck making the car flip up in action.

"Emmmetttttttt! Aaaaahhhh" I screamed as my face smashed up against the window shield as it shattered with impact. All I could see was blackness and all I could hear was silence…


	13. Chapter 13

Give me love 13

Emmett PoV

"ROSALIE!" I screeched as the line went dead. "Rosalie?" I asked again my voice about a whisper. "Baby. Pick up. Pick up!" I yelled again. A single read slid down from one of my eyes. She said on the line she was at the highway nearest town. I ran down from my room and legged it out to my car.

"Emmett where are you going?" My mum shouted after me.

"Rosalie was just in a car crash!" I replied starting up the engine.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as I reversed away and zoomed off down the highway. It wasn't long before I came across a massive traffic jam caused from the accident. Getting out my car I ran through the gaps in between the road to get to where the flashing lights were coming from.

A huge a tape barrier was stuck up allowing no access through to the scene. I didn't care and tried pushing my way through until security came over and pulled me back.

"You can't come past this tape sir. It's for safety." A large guy instructed as I tugged away.

"That's my girlfriend! Please!" I yelled shoving him off me and running up to her body lying on the ground under a car.

"Oh Jesus!" I cried. Blood puddles lay underneath her now lifeless body. Her skin was no longer pale bit rather a maroon.

"Step aside sir. She needs to be loaded up onto the stretcher." I'm guessing a nurse informed me, knocking me to the side to watch. I swallowed my biggest fear. As if my life just flashed before my eyes.

I took a look at her now destroyed smash up of a truck. If she was alive- she was damn lucky.

I followed the guys holding Rosalie up to the big ambulance truck where they waited before loading her in. I kissed her forehead gently and whispered that I loved her before the doors slammed shut and we was driven away as quickly as possible. I went back to my car and drove off down to the local hospital she had been taken to.

When arriving at the desk I spoke down to reception.

"Rosalie hale..." I stated waiting for them to look further up detail.

"Room 303 in car accident on highway." The woman responded after a few clicks on her laptop.

"Can you please contact her mother, on mobile. And any other family members she has on record?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course dear. Are you the brother?" Would I want you to contact family if I'm already here!

"Boyfriend."

"I'm really sorry. Doctors are doing what they can but for now you'll have to wait in the waiting area or outside her room until further notice."

"That's fine, I just need her family to know..."

"I'll phone them all right away dear don't worry. They will all be contacted an informed but for now do take a seat."

"Is there a Royce king who was checked in around the same time from the same accident?"

"Royce Harold king. Room 224 in car accident on highway."

"Thank you." I finally did as told and went to go sit down on her spare chair. I sat hunched over with my head in my hands aimlessly trying to calm myself down somehow. I couldn't believe this had actually happened.

I text jasper, Edward and Taylor letting them know the details of Rosalie.

_"I'm really sorry mate. She's strong though, she'll be okay."_ Edward immediately replied.

_"Thanks, now it's just the waiting game_." I added.

_"Don't worry, Rosalie will make it through this emmett. She's one tough cookie :) crossing my fingers for the best."_ Jaspers message flashed up on my screen. I sighed sliding my phone back into my pocket and looking down at a little boy who had just sat next to me. He was bald and incredibly pale. With lots of plasters up and down his skin where it was clear he had surgery and injections.

"What's up squirt?" I asked smiling down to him as he looked up.

"I'm here for medicine." He was older than I first expected. Around 9 or 10, incredibly thin and weightless.

"Why are you here?" He asked making conversation.

"My girlfriend was just in a car accident."

"It could be worse you know."

"What's up with you?"

"Cancer."

"You keep on being brave boy. Eat your greens like your mum tells you. Look after yourself."

"I do I do." He laughed cuddling into my arm.

"Are you scared?" I stupidly asked.

"I'm not scared of death. It will happen to everyone because it's just a way of life. Are you scared about your girlfriend?"

"Yes..." I admitted. "I don't know what I would do if she didn't wake up."

"She'll wake up because you probably give her every reason to. Like you just gave me every reason to fight cancer."

"You won't lose to cancer. I make that promise to you." I smiled.

"William enald for doctor Greene." A lady announced.

"I'm up!" The kid beside me jumped up.

"Take care now. And just for the record I think you're awesome." I said goodbye. "Cancer can suck it!"

"Thanks, and I hope the best for your girlfriend."

"Yeah you too little squirt." He skipped off to his doctor room leaving me waiting again. I shortly fell asleep still on the chair and was knocked out for quite a few hours before someone nudged my arms.

"Dear, if you're waiting for Rosalie you can go see her now." The same woman from reception cooed down to me.

"Is she awake?"

"Go see for yourself." That sent end gave me pure hope that Rosalie was awake and was most certainly going to be okay. But once up in her room I was very disappointed with the sight.

Rosalie lay covered in big blankets on her tiny bed backed up against the wall. Her eyes glued shut and her mouth sealed closed. Looking down she had wires and machinery all connected to her body keeping her alive.

"You must be emmett Cullen, the boyfriend?" A doctor came up from behind me. I wiped my eyes so I didn't look at all pussy.

"Is she going to be okay?" I muttered turning around to face him holding up a clipboard with all her personal details on.

"Okay so, she's just had surgery to remove glass chips from window shield. We recently took an x-ray to discover a broken leg and a slit in one of her rib bones. But by her reactions to sound, Rosalie should be just fine for now." He smiled.

"How long until perfect again?"

"Well the slit in her bone will heal over the next year or so but it shouldn't cause any problems for her anyway. The leg should be around 6 months maybe more. Erm we happened notice other unaware organised slices upon her wrist and thighs, you wouldn't know where that came from would you?"

He's a doctor emmett. He needs to know Rosalie causes herself pain.

"She cuts herself."

"Oh right, that would explain."

"Do you know any further detail on Royce king? He was in the same accident as Rosalie."

"Yes room 224. He's torn a ligament in his foot." THAT IT? I felt like pushing the doctor over with anger. How could Royce get away with nothing! The doctor later left to give me time with Rosalie which I did appreciate.

I pulled up a chair beside her bed and guided my hand into one of hers. I squeezed tightly just content to be with her right now after the car accident or rather attempted murder.

"Oh my god Rosie!" Someone gasped through the door. Rosalie's mum stood alone with messed clothes, stuffy hair and sticky tears drooping down her face.

I let go of Rosalie and rised up to meet her mum properly for the first time. I imagined her mum to be very different, for starters, I know this is judgmental but I thought her mum would be a right wreck because of her mental illness. She ran over a hugged me very very tightly squeezing my rib cage against her arm. I did hug back when I realised she was sopping into my shirt.

"I'm so glad you're here emmett. As soon as I got the call I panicked thinking she would wake up alone or wouldn't wake up!"

"She's going to be okay. Broken leg and a slice thing in a rib bone. Miss hale she will wake up."

"Oh bless you. Just call me renee. What even happened to her?"

"A car drove into her on the highway causing the truck to flip and crush her underneath."

"Oh Jesus! Right I have to text phil, give me a minute." Was phil like an uncle or something? I had never heard the name phil from Rosalie. Renee left the room leaving me back with Rosalie alone again. I took my seat and just watched her silently. Her breathing was pretty hitched up and infrequent. It worried me that maybe she wouldn't be okay...

Renee came back in finally smiling. Why?

"I phoned phil, and he'll stop by later today. And I er phoned Jacob, Rosalie's cousin, and he said he would be coming over." She explained sitting down on the end of Rosalie's bed.

"You know Jacob don't you?" She asked turning her attention to me.

"Long time no see."

"Uh." She nodded not further detailing on.

"You make Rosalie happy." She stated on a different topic breaking up our silence.

"I do?"

"Yes. I can't make her smile like you do. I can't get her to talk to me much like you do. I can't provide her with lots like you do. You have great power over her emmett and yet I still don't know how you are able to do it. I think it's because you understand her and..."

"I don't understand Rosalie. She doesn't want anyone to understand, she just wants people to listen." I rudely interrupted.

"She takes down her barrier walls for you. She lets you in, while I'm still locked out. I can't be her best friend."

"She doesn't need a best friend. She needs a mum."

"It sounds silly emmett but I can't give her that. And it breaks me apart knowing that as her mother there is little I can do. I offer her opportunities but she rejects every time."

"Don't you think maybe what your offering her isn't what she wants. She wants you to love her as your daughter not to buy her attention to love you back."

"She doesn't give me signals. She doesn't talk or admit anything to me so how am I supposed to know? She's just silent."

"Silence is a call for help. Silence is when beautiful words are no longer beautiful. And your mind becomes so violent that words can't even be valued anymore."

"You have different view to me emmett. And I respect you for that… I'm feeling hungry so I'm going down to the canteen for some food." And with that she was gone.

"I came here as soon as I got the phone call." Jacob barged through the door and announced loudly. Oh this was going to be fun.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sickly.

"She's my girlfriend! Or have you forgotten that tiny detail?"

"You don't belong with her. You shouldn't be with her!"

"You're not the one to decide so back off!" I stood up.

"You did this!" He accused shoving me up against the wall. I punched his face making him drop his grip but in return he swung back.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I pushed his off of me.

"Why is Rosalie in hospital?!"

"She was in a car crash but it wasn't my car!"

"It should have been! You should have been with her when the accident happened. Protecting her and being her fucking boyfriend like you say you are!" It took time for his words to sink in but he was right. I should have been with her...

"I can't be with her all the time! I have a life to live to you know and so does she!"

"You really haven't changed."

"Neither have you!"

"I came to give her these asshole." Jacob muttered picking up some roses from the floor that he had dropped earlier when attacking me. He placed them on her bed side table.

"You know how miserable her life is?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm helping her."

"By what? Making her popular from dating you and then breaking up with her because your dare will be over!"

"How do you know about that?" I muttered.

"A guy was bragging about it in reception." Royce, I'm going to kill him.

"As if she doesn't go through enough already, you had the balls to do this to her!"

"I love her okay? I'm in love with Rosalie. I am. The dare let me discover that."

"The food down stairs is disgusting! I'm going to have to leave for fast food." Renee came back into us. "Jacob." She smiled seeing him. "Will you take me?"

"Sure renee, emmett you too?" Jacob asked getting up and walking to the door.

"No I want to stay here with Rosalie, but thanks." I answered politely. How could they leave her in this state?


	14. Chapter 14

Give me love 14

Rosalie PoV

I could hear little sounds creak in through one ear and out the other. It was familiar yet I couldn't properly work out. I fluttered my eyes open to see bright blurred lights and a figure of a lady right up in my view.

I closed my eyes for longer and opened again making my vision clearer.

"Rosalie..." My mum smiled down to me.

"Where's emmett?" I asked straightaway. She nodded her head over to emmett asleep on a chair in my room.

"He never leaves." She smiled in what seemed appreciation and compassion.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember… You were driving back from the store, and a car drove right into the back of you. You broke your leg." She lightly chuckled. There was nothing I could further say. What's done is done. But my leg? Jesus prom was Friday and I would have to be in an ugly cast for the occasion. What a prom for me!

"I have to tell Phil you're up." She pulled her phone out and started texting. Oh so phil was the new boyfriend. Great. Just in time… or more in little time at all considering her date was what Saturday?

"Since when did you text?" I asked observing closely as she pressed her buttons one by one carefully. She was actually really focused on this text.

"I know." She flipped her phone back closed and looked back to me.

"How long was I out?"

"You came in Sunday. And it's Tuesday. 2 days."

"Who's here?"

"Jacob comes up in the afternoons after school, emmett's always here, I'm here most of the time with Phil, your dads in the canteen."

"Dad's here?"

"Rosalie I had to tell him you were in hospital. He drove up with his wife yesterday... He's been freaking out."

"When can I leave?"

"Doctors said as soon as you woke and are ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Woah Rosalie. Slow down a little, let's just wait for a bit."

"Mum I'm fine."

"Rosalie you were in a car accident. I want you checked over before leave at least. And have all these wires safely removed. Plus you need to have your cast put on." I looked down to see my body attached to a millions of wires and chords that flowed into machines by my bed.

"Ouch." I said realising my condition.

"I'm going to go down and tell everyone your up okay?" Mum said getting off my bed and blowing me a kiss as she left.

"Emmett..." I muttered but he didn't hear me.

"Emmett." I stated louder as he rolled his eyes open looking up. A big smile appeared on his face as he got of his chair and dropped to his knees by my bed.

"You're awake."

"Mmmmmm. What happened to you?" I asked worriedly. He had a black eye with scratches and cuts all over his face.

"It's nothing..."

"Emmett that's not nothing." I said stroking my hand against his face.

"Who did this to you?" He looked down and didn't answer me.

"Tell me emmett. I want to know." I pleaded on. How could I have missed what happened to him? Mum said he never left…

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Not right now it doesn't. What matters is you're awake and okay."

"I'm not going to be okay if you don't tell me..."

"I fell..."

"You fell?"

"Yep... Do you need or want anything?"

"For you to stop lying."

"I'm not. I'm fine- look at me I'm fine." He laughed but it wasn't his usual light hearted laugh. It was more I have to lie to you laugh. Why couldn't he tell me what had happened to him? I didn't understand. And it was obvious that you don't fall and cause yourself that much damage on your face. Come on! Blonde yes, stupid- not so much.

"Would you get me some water? I need a drink please."

"Sure, I need fag anyway." He kissed my forehead and left. Waiting a while my mum came back smiling. She was alone but looked incredibly relieved at the situation.

"So. Me and phil have been looking around, and we've found the cutest little house in Florida. It's sunny every day! And you can have your own bathroom and..."

"I still want to live in forks." I interrupted quickly.

"Sure you can finish your last school year, and then go to college in Florida."

"Why Florida?" This was all a bit too sudden for me.

"Wouldn't it be nice to get away? New scenery, new state, new life."

"We left before to getaway, and now we're leaving again?"

"Rosalie. I know it's hard to understand."

"Don't start this with me.."

"Rosalie!"

"No mum you forget that I'm 18 this year. I'm not a kid; I understand a lot more than you let me. You want to move in with Phil and settle down together. But what has that got to do with me?"

"Rosalie where are you going to go if you don't come?"

"I don't know..."

"This is the chance for better. A new start for us. Phil makes me happy and I'm not throwing that away because of your father. He's moved on with his new wife so I will to."

"It's just a little fast. You met phil last week."

"And you never spoke to Emmett until this year!"

"It's not the same."

"What's not the same? I don't know everything about phil, and he doesn't know everything about me but I doubt you can tell me every single detail of emmett or that he can say the same for you!"

"I could tell you more about emmett than you could of yourself!" I snapped sitting up in my bed.

"Well I'm making the choice Rosalie. Not you. I'm your mother and I'm doing what is right for me and for you."

"How is this right for me? Moving again. Making no friends, and losing the ones I had. Being another school outcast. Sitting alone, talking to no one letting my thoughts eat me alive. I don't want to be the new girl again. How is that right for me? Maybe for once I'm happy here and moving will just make me worse."

"Look at you Rosalie! Your wrists are bleeding." She whispered with tears in her eyes. She knew.

"You cut yourself. Look. Look at what you're doing to yourself. Rosalie your killing yourself slowly and painfully and if you carry on, I won't have daughter."

"You care now? Did it not ever concern you that I have been cutting for the last 3 years of my life! You care now?"

"Rosalie you never told me."

"No your right! I never did, I didn't tell anyone! Because your reaction is just like anyone else's. You try to understand me! You try to change the way I am, and change what I do to myself! I cut for reasons mum! I'm depressed for reasons! I'm suicidal for reasons! But you don't know those reasons because you don't know me."

"I can't believe this is who you have turned into." She got up and stormed out wiping her eyes. I made my mum cry. I broke her. The only thing I ever promised myself I would never hurt her like my dad hurt us. And yet I didn't all back. She just wants the best for us, I know she does. But her best isn't my best and she needed to know that. I never wanted to hurt her, never. She's my mum, the only family I have left.

"Rosalie." A voice I didn't know echoed through my door and into my room. It wasn't recognisable to me. Actually not known to me at all.

"I'm Phil and your Rosalie." He restated as I looked up to make eye contact. He wasn't what I expected but then what did I expect to see.

"Yes." I said dumbly.

"Can I come and talk to you?" He asked politely- I liked him already.

"It depends, if it's about my mum, you don't have to remind me how cold I was."

"Actually that's between you and her… But she mentioned something about an addiction you have."

"Are you going to tell me it's stupid and that I need to stop blah blah blah?"

"Close." He laughed at how dry my sense of humour was right now, but what can I say? Just woke up, and I'm cranky.

"You know when you do it, you don't just cut yourself but you cut the people around you too."

"Mum doesn't have scars."

"of course she does. She has mental scars which are just as painful. She sees flashbacks, sees how life used to be- the way she liked it. Change ruins people Rosalie. And everyone has their own special and personal way to deal with it. Yours is cutting but that's okay you know.."

"The pain is the only reminder that I'm real, that we all are." He didn't say anything further. My opinion hit him hard. It did everyone. Yes, it was possible to be as depressed as I was. That's probably why people try to understand me… but then I don't want to be understood. Get the dilemma?

"My philosophy of life is that I could die at any moment… The tragedy," I said. "Was that I didn't."

"But why don't you. Take your life- be stupid." He argued.

"People who are suicidal don't want to kill themselves; they want to kill their pain." I answered honestly.

"I'm still here because I don't have the guts to kill myself. My dad left my mum, and I don't want to do the same."

"See, you don't want your mum to have more scars."

"She's fucked up enough Phil. And I can't be much of her guardian anymore."

"I will, no matter what, look after your mum Rosalie I can promise you that. I'm not your father, and I don't want to replace him. But I just want you to know that I'm signing myself up to your mum. She's incredible and just so real and with a little nudge in the right direction with the support that she needs her scars will fade, and my body will replace them."

"You can't leave her… Just promise me."

"I promise you over my grave. Your mum will forever be safe and loved with me and I won't let it be any other way…"

"Ah Rosalie, you're up." A Doctor came rushing through the door, Phil winked to me and left me alone to talk with the Doctor. Phil was nice- really nice. In fact perfect for mum. When he promised it felt real and somewhat true… But with dad he eyes were funny, and his tongue twisted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Erh, good. That's just effects of the dosage of drugs we put you of for the time you were asleep. It will fade soon, but for now I just need to cast you up and you should be good to go…" He smiled and I somewhat felt relieved.

Emmett PoV

I paid at the vending machine getting Rosalie the water she wanted and a can of energy drink for myself. I hadn't really eaten anything whilst staying here so I was desperate for any source I could get my hands on- this drink would have to be it.

Going back to her room Jacob pinned me up against the wall outside her room.

"I didn't do that to you!" He snapped.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" I seethed through my teeth. "Lucy for you I told her I hit first."

"And I'll hit you again if she doesn't find out!"

"I'm going to tell her! Give me time."

"Tell her by after Prom or I will."

"Stay out of this… What's going on with me and Rosalie has nothing to do with you."

"She almost died!"

"And it wasn't my fault!"

He dropped his grip and licked his lips quickly.

"You deserve to be in a hospital bed right now." He muttered walking into her room. I followed after smiling to her hide up pretty much everything. She was now standing up with her cast on and clutching her crutches tightly keeping her standing and still balanced up.

"Jacob." She chuckled. I wish she knew the other side to him, I really did.

"You're looking great." He complemented with venom slithering out his tongue. He was most certainly not the man he believed to be… not at all.

"The cast sucks… But maybe this is the chance to be a new me." She giggled twirling around in a circle. I still had a deep belief that somehow he Jacob had something to do with the accident… But if I told anyone that, they'd think I was damn crazy- but maybe I was.

"Let's not think ahead…" He stated clearly. He was her cousin, he couldn't want her dead, could he? He had no reason to want her dead.. or did he? Was there a past… Something that he didt mentio or chose to say, but rather a grudge he held as he group up? A past he never forgot?

"Emmett…? What do you think?" Rosalie asked snapping me out of my daydream mystery.

"About what?" I asked.

"Taking me home…?"

"How about I take you back to mine for Pizza, mum's got work.." I suggested coolly. I was going to tell her… She needed to know now. The dare had gone too far and now true emotions were involved- it was no longer a fair game to play.

"That sounds great." She answered swinging herself over to me.

"Or I can take you.." Jacob said sounding pissed and jealous.

"I think I haven't seen Emmett in a while, so sorry but I want to go back with Emmett."

"Yeah okay cool…" His voice drained, man he was proper pissed that she chose me. What can I say- Cullen beats black every god damn time..


	15. Chapter 15

GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY- BUT YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING… REALITY IS ABOUT TO BECOME REALLY UGLY FOR ROSALIE...

Give me love 15.

Emmett PoV

"Rosalie I have to tell you something..." I started my voice sounding shaky. I drove us back from the hospital and carried her into my house placing her on my bed. I stood up pacing a little too much, a clear sign that I was nervous.

Because I'm Emmett Cullen and yes I'll admit I'm a pussy at times like these. Alice was downstairs with Bells so now it was me and Rosalie. And Rosalie didn't have an escape from me...

"What's up..?" She asked her smile fading to a dead straight line.

"I. Erh I just.. Look I.." My throat chocked. I lost all words from my head. All letters became air.

"What I'm trying to say Rosalie is that well I.. I just.. Erh.. I I."

The sentences built up in my mind.. A few words, that's all I would have to say. Just a few... Tell her emmett!

"I love you." I gasped breaking my lips into a smile for her.

"Awww emmett." I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her the truth... I just couldn't, after everything. Man I'm such a screw up. How could I do this to her?

Why did I do this?

"I don't remind you, or show you enough Rosalie I'm sorry." I dropped to my knees with guilt washing all over my body. I swallowed my spit until my mouth dried up and I couldn't speak a thing.

"Emmett... What are you talking about?" She placed her hand on my forehead.

"You're sweating like a sinner in a church!" She scrunched her eyebrows pulling me up onto the bed with her. That's because I am a sinner.

"I think, you've been thinking too much." She stated tugging my shirt over my head.

"Or not enough." I scoffed thinking about how I should have been thinking about her the whole time.

My phone flashed up in my jean pockets from receiving a message. I opened it up, "_Tell her lover boy."_ Fuck you.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"I... Nothing."

"Go to sleep... You haven't been in a good state while I've been at hospital. Emmett you need to look after yourself..." She pushed me down before I could argue against her.

"I'm not tired."

"You're not tired. Your shattered emmett. I'll still be here when you wake up..."

She smiled as I shut my eyes closed and fell straight asleep.

...

My alarm went buzzing off as I climbed out of bed yawning and stretching myself out a little. Today was Thursday- making prom tomorrow and fuck me was I scared!

I didn't want to tell Rosalie yet too many people had begun to find out and tease me over it. It was no longer mine jasper, Edward and Taylor's secret.

"Have a good day sweetie!" My mum called as I left. Phil drove Rosalie to school while she couldn't do much with her broken leg. He moved in actually and she always mentioned to me how she felt as if she was part of a family now. Her mum was always happy, and gradually being taking off her pills as her mental health improved.

As I parked up phil was helping Rosalie out the car and securing her in her crutches. She wobbled around a bit adjusting them to her side before he kissed her cheek goodbye and left. She hobbled over to me with her cheesy grin on her face.

"Hay beautiful." I smiled kissing her lips.

"Mmmmm." She moaned, we missed the connection due to her new family becoming a cock blocker.

"How are you?" I asked pulling back and taking her bag from her shoulder.

"Scooby's sick... He won't eat or drink. I think he's coming down with something." She answered as we walked off to first class which luckily was science so we would be together.

"You taking him to vets?"

"Yeah I am later, I just hate leaving him in this state."

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably eaten too many mice from your garden."

"Yeah I hope so... How are you though?"

"I'm good baby." I lied.

"Prom is tomorrow, can you believe that?"

"Time flies doesn't it?"

"Yesterday was Christmas! No jokes..."

"We're getting old."

"Wait until your 18- you get grey hair."

"I won't.. I'll forever be hot and young."

"You wish stud muffin." She giggled as I opened the door for her.

"Jesus emmett, you could have taken it a little easier on her first!" Jasper teased walking past us.

"Shut up man." I rolled my eyes shoving him forward causing us both to laugh.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. Seriously though Rosalie, how you feeling?" He asked turning around and smiling to her.

"Been better.. But thanks." She nodded continuing to swing through the crowds of people.

I held back a little to talk to jasper for a moment.

"Too many know... More finding out." I stated to him looking around trying to make sure people weren't listening in on us.

"You'll have to tell her..."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked getting pissed already with his sappy answers.

"Sorry man, but times running out, prom is tomorrow and the bet will be over."

"The bet may be over but our relationship wont." I breathed thinking about how I couldn't live without her. "Jacob knows."

"Who?"

"Jacob black. Her cousin. Rosalie's cousin knows and has warned that if I don't tell her by prom he'll be coming for me. And he'll tell her himself."

"Jacob black? Shit."

"I kicked his ass once I'll do it again." I seethed walking off to science to see Rosalie. When reaching the door and going through she was already sat down and ready.

"Where were you?" She asked looking up to me sliding down on my chair.

"Jasper needed some girly advice." I answered casually.

"It must have been important- you took long enough. His date for prom?" She guessed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah you know?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would be acting like this.."

"What are you talking about?" I asked extremely confused with where this conversation was going. She knew something I didn't.

"Jaspers date for prom."

"Yeah what about it?"

"What do you mean? It's Alice."

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"Emmett I thought you knew." She tried to reason me.

"He's fucking my sister!" I growled snapping my pen in half.

"Will you calm down! I thought jasper told you just then..."

"No he didn't! No one told me shit- and you knew! Why didn't you tell me."

"Alice didn't want you to know because she knew you would react like this... Emmett there in love."

"Over my dead body they are. Jesus that's why jasper kept her a secret from me. That's why he drove her home that time... She didn't sleep at Bella's she slept at his." I ranted on now everything was making sense to me.

"Emmett stop!" Rosalie placed her hand on my shoulder which I shoved off immediately. I could feel my blood boil up with every second I say thinking about jasper dating my sister- I hated it. The bell went I turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie..."

"Go fuck yourself..." She spat getting up and walking out the room to next period.

"Rosalie I'm sorry!" I shouted to her through the crowds.

"Forget it!" She called back walking behind a block where I could no longer see her.

_"We need to talk."_ I text jasper automatically when walking to history.

_"Yeah sure, canteen?"_ My phone buzzed.

_"If your cool making it public."_

_"Hahahah dude I don't care."_

Oh you will care when I fucking snap your back in half you lying little dick face fucking my sister behind my own back!

History was over quickly and before I knew it I was storming over to the canteen to get to jasper. At the doors Rosalie was struggling to open the doors for herself and hold herself up with her crutches. I tried to rush over to help her but Taylor beat me to it.

"I got it from here." I interrupted their laughing and pulled open the door for Rosalie. She looked to me but didn't say anything, only walked through the door. I followed her and sat down pulling her onto my lap...

She tried to shrug me off but I was way too strong for her. Plus I needed her to hear me out. She was pissed enough for what I did at science, which yes I was out of order.

"Baby..."

"I don't want to hear it Emmett, let go." She said calmly looking away from me.

"Please Rosalie let me explain to you..."

"You got angry. Yeah I get it. You can't use that as an excuse anymore Emmett.

It means nothing."

"It's my sister and my best friend."

"And it's not my fault. They chose to be in love."

"That's why I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. It was me being an ass and I'm sorry Rosalie I really am. I know it's not your fault but I got too carried away in knowing. I wished you would have told me... I thought you loved me."

"Don't do that. You know I love you emmett. I'm so in love with you but your anger is seriously out of control. It wasn't up to me to tell you about their relationship- it was them."

"Baby..." She shook her head.

"I don't need this right now." She concluded wiping one of her eyes and finally pulling off of me.

"Hay you!" I shouted as jasper entered the canteen smiling away- I'll break that smile.

"Emmett what up?" He chuckled coming face to face with me.

"What the fuck is wrong you?" I spat gripping onto his jacket.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled from across the canteen.

"You fucked my sister! Your dating Alice and you never told me about it you dick! My own fucking sister jasper..." I started rambling on before in pushed me off.

"I love her!"

"You love the shit you make her do! You've turned her into a whore you ass!

She's younger than you! That's not okay! You didn't even fucking tell me all this time!"

"Because we knew you'd act like this! man, accept the fact that we love each other! And actually love each other unlike you and Rosalie which is just a complete fake!" He shouted.

"The popular school jock doesn't date the sad depressed loser!" He covered up the secret about the dare.

"How could you do this to me? My own sister!" I swung for his face and he swung back instantly turning us into a scrap in the canteen. Fuck what was wrong with me?

"Emmett please!" Rosalie yelled again and she hobbled in between us to break us up.

"It's not just him!" She soothed grabbing my face into one of her free hands.

"I can't go to prom with you if you have another black eye, or more random cuts on your face. Our picture will look so ugly, I'm sorry." I grinned a bit at how serious she was being.

"It's not worth it. He's your best friend and you have to accept that he loves your sister!" She reasoned pulling me back over to the table.

Everyone was staring but right now I didn't care if she was treating me like some baby boy- she was the only one who could ever calm me down, and that's a fact.

"What's going on with them doesn't even matter because it's been happening for a while now and it never bothered you."

"Yeah because I didn't know."

"But now you do, it shouldn't make that much of a different. Surely you want both of them to be happy? Right?"

"Of course I do, but."

"Then let them be." She smiled kissing my jaw.

"My god you're fucking perfect." I sighed kissing her lips and tugging her hips tightly.

"And hay, Taylor told me you plan to beat up Royce again."

"Look at what he's done to you..."

"Just drop it. What's done is done okay? There's no more damage."

"Rosalie you can't let him get away with all this."

"He did what he did. No one could have stopped his car from hitting mine. It was planned to happen. I don't care anymore."

"But I do..."

"I'm here and alive, that should be enough."

"Yeah but I just."

"No more fights. I'm tired of you being this big bully lashing out when the tinniest of things go wrong."

"I'll try."

"I got a free period next so I'm going to get the train home and see Scooby. I can't stop worrying about him." She admitted giving me one last kiss on the lips before leaving off to reception. "Be good." She winked.

"Text me how it goes.. Love you." I replied snapping open a fizzy drink and chucking it down my throat quickly.

I was so talking with Alice tonight, she was crazy if she didn't think I would ever know or find out about it…

Sent on iPhone


	16. Chapter 16

Give me love 16.

Emmett PoV

"Hay you!" I yelled to Alice walking to the bus stop. She paused and turned around very slowly recognising my voice.

"Why haven't you called me back?" I asked walking over to meet her.

"I had nothing to say..."

"Well I have tons so get in." I instructed pulling her up to my jeep to take her home. Reluctantly she got in, slamming the door and staring out the window avoiding conversation with me.

"You going to start or am I?" I asked clearly pissed with the situation.

"I love him! Jasper is just so perfect, and he makes me feel so happy and so complete. It's not gravity pulling me to the earth.. It's him." She sighed with starry eyes. "I would do anything- be anything for him."

"Your 16 you don't understand love." I spat not arguing with how she felt.

"And you would no huh? Your relationship is a fake! You don't even love Rosalie you love the money you're going to win!" Fuck Alice knew about the bet to. "And here you judge me."

"You are wrong! I do love her."

"How could you do this to her?" She whispered. "Rosalie's so perfect for you... And all she wanted to be was your everything and yet you turned her into your anything." The words stung like hot fire piercing through into my skin. But the words were accurate- that's what hurt the most. Knowing that what she was saying was no longer a lie, but rather a painful truth.

"She said that...?" I asked my voice sounding croaky with disbelief.

"She told me that she never felt good enough for you. That she would always be a disappointment compared to other girls like Jessica. She thought you could never love her like she loved you. That you would never see her as beautiful or stunning... But rather as the loser she's known to be. She skipped meals for you emmett. She felt like she was too big to hold your hand and make you proud to say she was your girl." This was all news to me. I didn't know any of this. I didn't know she skipped meals, I didn't know she thought she was fat. I didn't know she thought I didn't love her for her. I didn't know she thought she was a disappointment.

"How do you even know all this?" I asked after a long silent pause allowing me to soak up everything. It didn't make sense that Rosalie would tell Alice all this yet I didn't get a single mention from her. I knew she was depressed and suicidal, or course…

"She tells me... And I tell her stuff in return."

"You didn't tell her the bet.."

"Lucky for her, no. I couldn't be so heartless unlike some." She scoffed rolling her eyes in pure frustration with me- and she had every right to be.

"I won't force you to tell her emmett. But Rosalie has a right know." She muttered trying not to make me angry.

"I had a right to know about you and jasper! Jesus Alice when were you going to let me know on that one?" I retorted back.

"Jasper wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let him. As my brother I knew you wouldn't approve but love is love. You don't choose it- it chooses you." Her words hit me hard. It was no lie that jasper and Alice loved each other and it was no lie that I loved Rosalie yet little did she know that. I wasn't much of a dream boyfriend for her. I didn't tell her I loved her much. I didn't kiss her; we didn't make out, no sex. She didn't ever come round mine and I didn't ever go round hers. If we were to talk it would turn into a bicker with me getting angry for no reason. I didn't buy her presents, like flowers or chocolates. I never went with her to doctor appointments about her leg. Man I had to change because

I really couldn't let her leave me, and now all the reasons would just give me her excuses to leave me. I have to get my shit together emmett Cullen.

...

My alarm buzzed of at 5am yes 5am. This was the knew me for sure! Rosalie was in for a surprise. No more shit, no more pissing around, but love. Rosalie needed to know that although our love started as a dare, it became something I didn't ever want to lose.

Last night I went to bed early while Alice opened up to my mum about her dating jasper. After it was agreed and my mum gave her the talk about having sex and what not- she phoned him around and he came to sleep the night.

"School doesn't start till 10 today due to prom being tonight." My mum announced as I came down the stairs. She was putting on her jacket for work.

"Okay cool." I smiled.

"How's you and Rosalie.. Still on for tonight?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mum don't be a cringe." I said brushing past her and into the kitchen where jasper and Alice where eating breakfast at the bar. Her legs draped over his lap, too early for that shit in my opinion but hay ho.

"Oh come on lover boy! I saw the condom in the bin." She laughed kissing my cheek. Erh.

"Oh my god mum! Gross... No no no no no."

"Oh will you stop! Look I get it- you're in love and let's face it, you're going to have sex in your life I'm just glad it was with Rosalie and you put something on the end of it."

Alice chocked up in her cereal and jasper giggled to himself. Fuck my mum is embarrassing.

"Emmett sex is normal.. And you're at the age when you're going to want to try stuff out with girls... And do stuff with girls.. And want to explore over Rosalie… and pleasure her in more ways… make yourself closer to her and show her your love for her.. "

"Mum no! Mum, I don't need the talk." I said covering my ears and pouring myself shreadies.

"Emmett you're over reacting- everyone gets laid after prom- it's tradition." Mum reasoned still laughing knowing how awkward she was making me feel. She soon left after leaving us 3 alone. I stared intensely eying them up individually, I still wasn't 100% okay with them being a couple but I accepted- for now.

"Right well I shall see you later." Jasper said kissing Alice on the lips and getting up.

"Wait where you going?" I asked all of a sudden in interest.

"For a morning jog like I always do."

"You mind if I come?"

"No feel free..."

I ran up and chucked some shorts and shirt on, whilst doing up my trainers in world record breaking speed.

"I'm going to go down to Rosalie's to make sure she's okay and ready for prom tonight." Alice stated.

"I'll meet you there..." I said pulling jasper out the door and getting running.

"So what future are you planning jasper?" I asked formally.

"I want to be a chef."

"And financially how are you?"

"I don't have a job..."

"So how are you going to support Alice?"

"Dude what is up with you?" He chuckled.

"Sorry man..." I laughed realising how crazy I was sounding.

"I was trying play the position of my dad approving you to date Alice but I sucked so, congrats you pass."

"Thanks.. I think." We had been running for a good half hour and I was seriously about to throw up all kinds of shit.

"You telling Rosalie?"

"After prom... I will."

"Well good luck for that."

"Yeah thanks." We reached her front door and trailed in together. Alice was sat up and the kitchen counter flicking through a magazine.

Jasper raced straight over to her- something I would have to get used to.

Rosalie was cooking something up at the stove bit with Scooby sat on her shoulder as usual. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist sliding my head into the crook of her neck.

"You scared me." She whispered grazing her hands across mine. I kissed up and down her neck slowly and blissfully like I should have been doing the whole time.

"You're so sweaty... You ran?"

"From my house all the way here with jasper."

"But he looks fine and you look shattered."

"He's a cheat, he runs every day so he's fit." I defended.

"Or maybe if you quit your fags, you'd be fit to." She suggested turning around to face me. I caught her lips to mine with nothing but passion.

"I'll quit. No more- I won't smoke again baby." I promised.

"Why are you doing this..?" She whispered putting Scooby on the floor and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You've spent too long trying to be perfect for me but in reality I should be trying to be perfect for you. Rosalie I love you so much, and I don't show or tell you enough like I should and I'm sorry for that. I'm the only one in this relationship who needs to be changing, okay? Baby you are so beautiful and so gorgeous and you don't need to worry about fucking losing weight because you're already skinny and already perfect. If anyone's a disappointment, the award goes straight to me!" She laughed a little and that lighten up my heart.

"Come on, I have serious anger issues and I hate to admit it but it's true. And every time I kick up, you're forced to come get me out if shit and I can't thank you enough Rosalie I really can't. And how I treat you is nowhere near fair and I'm going to change to be the man you deserve. I will be that man Rosalie I promise on my life."

"Emmett I love you." She gasped shutting me up by placing her lips into mine which I didn't argue with.

"Oh my god" Alice gasped loudly making mine and Rosalie's head snapped to look at her almost instantly. Jasper was practically dry fucking her on her chair.

"Jeeeez that's gross." I sighed looking away not accepting seeing my best mate do that to my sister- not right. I got myself a drink and ate some bacon that Rosalie had cooked up.

"How'd vets go with Scooby? He's looking good.." I started facing away from Alice and jasper and turning all my attention to Rosalie.

"Vets said just a cold, he keeps sneezing all the time, so I've some special tablets for him to take. But he won't leave my side…" Rosalie huffed looking down to see Scooby clawing her leg, wanting to jump up on her shoulders.

"He's just become so obsessed lately. I don't think he likes Phil." She laughed picking him up and putting him in my arms.

"Yeah how is things…" I asked carefully in case she didn't want to talk about it yet. Family was a new thing for her.

"No Phil's really nice. I guess it's just weird seeing my mum happy with another guy that's not my dad. I never thought she would ever be able to replace him like this."

"You don't like it?"

"He makes her happy, that's all I can really care about for now. He's a good guy just their relationship speed is out of control.. every night."

"Glad I don't have a dad to hear that sort of shit." I chuckled.

"They're like sex machines! Emmett they don't stop it's awful.."

"Aw my poor widdle Rosie." I pouted hugging her tightly in my classical bear hug.

"Watch the leg." She reminded as I picked her up and took her into the living room.

"We have school in like an hour, and it takes half hour to get there from here." Rosalie stated.

"Hhhmmm. What could we do in half an hour?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows thinking only dirty thoughts.

"I suggest you take me straight upstairs Mr. Cullen." Rosalie purred in my ear seductively


	17. Chapter 17

Give me love 17

Emmett PoV

I straighten up my tie and ran my hand through my hair. This was really happening. I was Rosalie hales prom date... She was my date. I was nervous because, Rosalie would walk down those stairs in moments and I had no doubt she would look perfect, causing me to forget everything intelligible I ever thought about saying. I played with the white rose corsage I'd gotten for Rosalie and darted my eyes hopefully when I heard a noise upstairs, but sighed when I saw the door was still closed.

"And you must be emmett." A figure appeared from out the living.

"Don't worry it's only Phil!" Renee yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes I'm only phil." He chuckled shaking my hand firmly. Oh phil, yeah yeah of course- mums boyfriend. I had seen him drop Rosalie at school a couple times but never really met him until now. He's not what I had thought. He looked young, not young young but he was hardly ageing.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I stated nodding my head slightly.

"Likewise emmett... I here great things about you." He smiled which made my heart fluster a little too much. Won't hear great things soon enough.

"Thank you?" My answer came out as a dumb sounding question. Well done emmett- great first impressions!

"So how comes you taking Rosalie?" And now the awkward questions start.

"I'm in love with her sir, there is nothing I could possibly want more."

"You do have a... You know with you?" He muttered.

"Yes yes." I coughed not really wanting to talk about me fucking Rosalie.

"Good good, a responsible man, I think I like you already." Okay even weirder.

"You know she's been up there for hours now." He laughed. "Hopefully using her time wisely."

The sounds of loud clunks came from the top of the stair where Rosalie was now standing. Her dressed covered up most of her cast which I'm hoping made her feel better about herself.

Rosalie smiled her dazzling smile causing me to have to constantly remind myself to breathe. She was the most beautifully perfect thing I'd seen in my entire life. I stood solid staring up to her. Rosalie was magnificent in every way possible, but that was no personal surprise.

"Nothing like a bit of tradition." She giggled reaching the bottom step.

"Rosalie you look beautiful." I grinned now no longer nervous.

"Thanks, and you do look good in a suit." She completed back.

"Will you be needing crutches tonight?" Phil asked breaking up our moment.

"No, I'm going to hobble." He chuckled, her cheeks fading a little pink.

"I'll carry you." I said from the depth of my heart. I'll carry you anywhere I added in my mind.

"PICTURES!" Renee cheered running out of the kitchen holding up her camera.

Rosalie whispered sorry to me- but I didn't care. If this could be our last memory together I wanted it to be thorough.

I stood behind her squeezing her waist tightly and smiling greatly. She smelt truly incredible, like the Rose she was.

"Oh you two! Your gorgeous together." Renee teared up a little still taking pictures. I guess she wasn't used to knowing Rosalie like this. You know, all glammed up and happy with a guy on her arms.

"Thanks mum." Rosalie said pulling away and hugging her goodbye. She kissed Rosalie on the cheek as we walked out of the front door. I raced her through their front garden and got in the driver's side first.

"Emmett!" She whined.

"What kind of prom date would I be if I let you drive?!" I rolled my eyes as she buckled her seatbelt. I cranked the engine and smiled when I heard it purr.

"Emmett… I'm nervous." She said after a few minutes on the road.

"Why Baby?" I asked her casually. Prom wasn't to be feared.

"I usually hate things like this." She reminded me.

"I'm sorry. Really Rose, we don't have to go." I wanted to go though. I actually liked prom. But if she didn't want this then we wouldn't.

"No Emmett. I wanna go, I just… I have a bad feeling." She kept her hand in mine.

"Don't worry Rosalie, I'll kill anyone who even looks at you wrong." I told her. She laughed.

"Emmett…" She sighed.

"I'm not joking." I told her with a smile as we drove up to prom. The place was already crowded with people and their dates, taking photographs and socialising. I parked and saw Rosalie breathing deeply in the passenger seat. The windows of my jeep were really tinted… I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to kiss her. But, she surprisingly met me halfway. She threw herself into the kiss with much more passion than I expected and I wound my hands through her curls. Then, out of nowhere she pulled away just looking at me.

"Emmett, I love you." She told me determinedly her breathing more like panting. "I trust you with everything I am, and I just want you to know that." She kept her eyes on me as she said this and then she threw herself at me kissing me like no other girl had ever kissed me before. I was taken aback by Rosalie's courage and audacity but the passion by which she kissed me made it impossible to think about anything else but her. Talk about making me feel worse!

The way her lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine made me deepen the kiss, as I braided my fingers into her hair. Her fists remained placed in fists on my chest, but eventually slid down my stomach, making my skin tingle in pleasure. Then, she started unbuttoning my shirt.

Whoa whoa whoa now! In the middle of the parking lot at prom?! Not now. It can't be now… She started climbing out of her seat, fumbling with the seatbelt a bit before she was into the driver's seat with me settling her legs on either side of my hips so she was straddling me. My heart beat out of my chest and I felt my fingertips on her back. I started pulling her dress higher on her thighs.

Rosalie arched her back and I pressed closer into her. A loud honk of a car horn blared around us and we both jumped away in surprise at the interruption. I'd accidentally knocked her into my car horn causing it to go off. We both looked at each other in disbelief. We were both almost thankful for our dorky interruption. We were about to do it in a car. In acar.

"Oh my God…" Rosalie blushed her reddest as she scrambled back into her seat, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm… sorry." I panted, and felt my cheeks go hot. Oh God I really was blushing! Jesus what had gotten into me? But really this couldn't be the time for things like that.

"It was my fault." Rosalie said quietly as I began buttoning my shirt back.

"Umm…" I ran my fingers through my hair, still recovering. I didn't want the blame to be all on her but she did climb on me first.. And did kiss me first.

"Should we?" Rosalie began brushing her hands through her tousled hair.

"Yeah." I blushed again opening my door and rushing around to the other side to open her door. She got out of the car awkwardly and her eyes didn't meet mine.

"Hey babe?" I touched her cheek drawing her attention back to me.

"Yes?" Her eyes met mine quickly.

"I love you, ya know?" I kissed her cheek.

"I do." She nodded. "I love you too ya know?" She mocked me as a smile broke on her features and I laced my fingers through hers knowing both statements were true. I loved her. She loved me. That's just the way things worked... Or rather the way I hoped things would always work.

_**Rosalie PoV**_

I felt my heart beating out of my chest as Emmett held the door for me prom waiting on the other side. I heard pulsing music through the door, and the pounding of my heart began to sync with the rhythm that everyone was dancing to. Lights flashed and cameras snapped. This looked fun… NOT.

"Smile!" Someone squealed and I turned my head, just in time to see the editor of the yearbook snap my picture. whoever took the picture chuckled from behind the camera as Emmett and I flashed a grin. More than six cameras flashed at once. I think I just became blinded..

"Oh my God. Look at the bunch of idiots we call our friends." Emmett clapped a hand to his forehead and then pointed to the centre of the room where Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper showed off their dance moves in the centre of a cheering circle. Edward moonwalked like Michael Jackson over to Bella's side twirling her, and Jasper and Alice went all John Travolta and Olivia Newton John in Grease with a sexier version of the hand jive.

"Edward went with Bella?" I asked emmett who was eyeing up jasper.

"yep. looks like Jasper has started a trend." he commented sarcastically. Alice and Bella were in the hear below us. Obviously Edward was in our year.

They all looked like they didn't have a care in the world though. Bella tilted her head back, laughing as Edward dropped into a 'split' and lifted himself back to his feet by his collar. He was good. The crowd around him went wild and Emmett and I laughed as we got closer. Jasper seemed to get competitive and he did the same trick Edward did, but with a spin at the end and a bit of Michael Jackson styled steps and the crowd went wilder. Alice and Bella laughed and both clapped loudly for their better halves. Emmett pumped his fist in the air screaming something to Jasper I didn't understand. Jasper and Edward both looked in Emmett's direction with a devilish grin. Emmett released his hand from mine and backed away. He went for a full sprint to the door, but Edward and Jasper caught up to him.

"Come on Emmett! Man up!" Edward grabbed Emmett's collar and pulled him along.

"No. FUCK No! EDWARD!" Emmett twisted out of Edward's grip and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a pussy Emmett." Jasper said and slapped his hand down on the DJ'S table telling him something with a smile. The DJ laughed and I watched the scene in confusion.

"JAZZ! Man come on, I can't fucking dance!" Emmett hissed at Jasper and I understood with a smile. The DJ then changed the track to a familiar opening and I busted out laughing.

"JASPER!" Emmett's eyes widened. But it was too late, the familiar tune had started and Emmett was in the circle of people with the bold and confident foursome of Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Before I knew it, Edward and

Jasper had disappeared leaving Emmett with Alice and Bella who were already cheering in my direction. Oh no…

"Come on Rosie!" Jasper grabbed one of my arms and Edward the other and they dragged me to the middle with them.

"No thank you!" I yelled but couldn't be heard over the booming beats from the DJ.

Emmett laughed, but I didn't think it was funny. I gulped as the people began to cheer for me and bounce to the beat of Thriller by Michael Jackson.

"Emmett…" I groaned to him, pouting out my bottom lip. He shrugged and winked as he slid closer to me. That's when the dance part started. I prayed I would remember how the steps went, but as more and more people joined, I realised I could just follow someone that knew what they were doing. I started to remember watching this video on MTV a while back and the steps came back to me.

I wasn't into michael Jackson music at all. I was more of a rock n roll kind of girl. Everyone was dancing now and I turned to Emmett flashing a huge grin. This was actually pretty fun. I was having fun! I was having fun at prom.

Emmett, the rest of the room and I danced, laughing until our stomachs hurt until the song ended at last and our Thriller dance moves came to a halt. And thank god because I was tired and I shouldn't have really been dancing with the state my leg is in. But mind over pain.

"You are a very good dancer Rosalie." Emmett slid his hands to my hips, making my heart go insane as he rubbed his thumb along my hipbone. I wound my arms around his neck, providing perfect opportunity for him to pull me closer. He took the opportunity of course and our dancing soon became melting together. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine softly.

"Hey, Rose," Alice tapped my shoulder, practically screaming over the noise, interrupting me. "Come with me!" She pulled my arms off of emmett.

"Hay what are you doing with my date!" Emmett shouted as she pulled me off the dance floor.

"Ohmygod! Come on rosie!" I followed her out into the hallway where the pulsing sound of the gyrating music was largely reduced.

"Where are we going?" I stumbled behind her.

"To the bathroom! I want to make sure you're perfect for the slow dance!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, man. They really do slow dances at proms?" I was half joking, but by what I'd seen at prom so far, it was all just a bunch of jumping around and bumping and grinding. Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Rosalie? Are you kidding me? You have been to a prom… right?"

I bit my lip. "Um… no?"

"Oh my god!" She waved her arm in front of her and continued down the hallway.

"No slow dance?" She laughed as she mumbled to herself re saying what I had said. Alice pushed the ladies' room door open and looked in the mirror, fluffing her hair a little before looking back at me. "Hmm…" She did a 360 around me, brushing a stray hair out of my face and tilting my chin down to blow the sparkles off my cheeks. She grinned and pulled a curling iron out of her abnormally huge purse.

"Alice!" I whined. "You brought your hair straighteners?! But your hair is curly!" She pulled out a full can of hairspray. "There not for me! Silly." Alice chuckled pulling my hair into the heat.

After a while she was what looked like done.

"Thank god." I sighed not liking any of this glamour stuff happening to me.

"Open."

I looked at her oddly for a minute before she gestured to my mouth. I slowly opened it. She sprayed burning liquid on my throat.

"Alice!" I choked out between coughs. "What in the hell?"

"It's breath spray!" She shrugged. She popped her lips in the mirror and smiled.

"Alrighty, let's go!" She took my hands into hers and looked down. My dress was short sleeved so I could no longer hide what she was looking at. She swallowed hard which didn't surprise me, she hasn't seen or know about my cuts. We were out in the hallway again before I could say anything to her. "So… what should I expect from a… slow dance?" I asked nervously not knowing what I was supposed to do at times like this.

", just let Emmett lead. He may be totally incompetent at everything else, but I've taught him how to slow dance." She winked. "Don't worry."

My stomach fluttered all the sudden. Why was I so nervous? It was just a dance… She opened the door for me and grinned.

"Have fun!"

"Yeah you too."

Emmett was waiting for me by one of the snack tables where Jessica was attempting to talk to him. Emmett smiled when he saw me and Jessica followed his gaze to me and shot me a death glare. I gulped. She put her hands on his shoulders and got closer to him, but he took her wrists guiding her hands back to her sides. She tried again, but he just shook her off and waved me toward him with a dazzling smile and I willingly skipped over to him. He pecked me on the cheek but kept hold of my hand. Jessica left to dance with Royce almost instantly as emmett's pained expression faded off of his face. They made a cute couple if you asked me. Or maybe I just wanted her away from Emmett. Ha ha probably that.

"Can I get you anything?" Emmett asked politely.

I smiled. "You're not a waiter, Emmett. I can get it myself, but I adore your gentlemanly offer." I grinned and started to walk or rather hobble towards the other end of the table but his arms locked around my waist from behind with a fierceness as he pulled me back to him, pressing himself against me as his hands moved to slide from my shoulders down my arms to play with my fingers.

"I love you, Rosalie." He kissed my neck and held his cheek against mine. "I mean that." I smiled hopelessly and turned my head toward him. "I love you, too,

Emmett." Our kiss was rudely interrupted soon after...

"Emmett!" Jasper coughed.

"Whoop, whoop!" Edward laughed.

Emmett didn't move his lips from mine, but instead just shooed Edward and Jasper with a wave of his hand. He then wound that hand through my hair.

"Lover boy's really going for it tonight!" Jasper chortled.

Emmett still didn't break the kiss as grabbed something from the table and threw it at Jasper… Emmett had good aim even when he wasn't looking!

"Hay emmet don't knock her up." Taylor joined in from across the other side of the table.

I had to pull away I was laughing so hard. "Sorry, Emmett." I giggled, holding my stomach.

He had Edward in a headlock before I could blink and Jasper was already under his other arm. They both laughed hysterically.

"Dude, take a joke!" Edward pushed out of Emmett's grip and threw a donut hole in his mouth.

"You two behave! And have her back by midnight!" Jasper wagged his finger as they departed, still snorting.

"Then keep your hands of Alice you sick bastard!" Emmett yelled as try both ran back onto the dance floor to their waiting ladies.

"Sorry." Emmett turned to me again with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

Almost on cue, the DJ picked up the microphone. oh jesus christ not now. "Is everyone having a good time?"

Everyone screamed and cheered though I didn't.. Just washed everyone else happily soaking up the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. I said, did everyone have a good time?" He shouted. The room went crazy with whoops and cheers. Wow people really did like prom.

"Well, we're going to slow it down a little now, so fellas, grab your girl and we'll get started" He flipped on a slow song I thought I recognised.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Emmett began formally. "Come dance with me." He grabbed onto my hand, informally as he tugged me onto the dance floor. Everyone stared as he pulled me into his arms. But I didn't care because I was happy and I was good enough for emmett... That's what mattered.

He held my right hand and placed the other at my waist. I gently laid my left hand on his shoulder and placed my feet on top of his. It was much easier than I thought as Emmett moved us on the dance floor. I did feel pretty useless though with the state of my leg and all the dancing from earlier- I was tired.

"Baby." Emmett and I broke proper dancing position for me to lay my head on his chest, and from him to wrap both of his arms around me, holding me close. I laid my head on his chest and when his arms were around me, I was content for the first time of my life in a really long time.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Hmm?" He pressed his lips to my hair.

"Why me? Why did you pick me? You're… you. And to be with me… it just doesn't… " The negative thoughts came back into my mind and I craved for a single sharp blade to use.

"Rosalie, there's no one I'd rather be with tonight than you." My heart melted as his love electrified me.

"You aren't like all the rest…" He smiled. "You're smart and artistic and expressive and passionate. And you're comfortable with just… being you. And you're… you're absolutely breath-taking, Rose."

PROM IS NOT OVER DON'T PANIC! I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH FOR SOME OF YOU. MAY I PLEASE ASK THOUGH FOR PEOPLE TO STOP LEAVING ME REVIEWS SAYING "UPDATE UPDATE". I WILL BUT I'VE GOT OTHER STUFF GOING ON IN MY LIFE TOO SO COULD YOU JUST PLEASE RESPECT THAT FOR ME… ANYWAY ENOUGH RANTING- HOPE YOUR LVING THE STORY, LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN MT REVIEW BOX….. THANK YOU! XX


	18. Chapter 18

Give me love 18

Emmett PoV

"Can I please get you all onto the dance floor!" Principal smiled standing on stage with her microphone in hand. I unwound my arms from Rosalie and stole a glance at Edward and Jasper before me and Rose made our way to the floor like asked. There was a plasma screen television on the wall that had snapshots of each of the nominees for prom king and queen. I looked mighty fine if I do say so myself and everyone's picture was pretty good, even Jessica's was, but she probably slept with the editor to get him to Photoshop her headshot to make it look perfect and to make her nose look smaller, Typical.

Next to Jessica's picture was one that really stood out from the rest. It was Rosalie's... _Rosalie_? I had to double look back up at the screen to make sure I was dreaming around. But no, Rosalie hale was nominated from prom queen! She did it….. all by herself.

"I can't believe I'm up there!" She gasped standing in front of me.

"Really? Come on that's not fair, you knew you had a shot." I muttered down to her but she was to focused on the stage.

"Tonight we have a terrific bunch of nominees!" The principal started out with a wide smile. "And I'm sure they'll all agree that it is an honor to be nominated.

And this year voting was pretty close."

"But I bet it sucks to lose!" Royce King yelled from the back of the auditorium.

He would know, he lost Rosalie, he lost his back tooth, he lost his dignity, he lost his respect, he almost lost his life asshole.

"And so we begin with Prom King." The principal began and a nerd appeared with the plastic crown on a red velvet pillow like it was important or something.

Edward elbowed me in the ribs and raised an eyebrow. See, that was the difference between the guys and the girls. We guys could care less if we had a plastic crown on our heads and bragging rights. The girls seemed to have their entire lives depended on this one little crown. True their crown was sparkly and a lot nicer, but it didn't give them a right to rip each other's throats out just to wear it on their heads. Jessica blew me a kiss and I looked over to

Rosalie. Rosalie was upstaged by Jessica and her HUGE poofy dress, but Rosalie still shone the brightest. Rosalie didn't even look like she have two shits which I was proud of.

"The prom king is…" The principal paused for dramatic effect, but no one felt the need to get all jumpy as she ripped open the envelope and read the name there. Not a single guy in the audience flinched at any given moment.

"no surprise ladies and gentlemen... Emmett Cullen." The principal sped through the words like it wasn't a big deal. I did a royal wave to my fans, winking at

Angela Weber, a friend I'd made due to Rosalie, in the front row for effect. She laughed and then as I accepted the little plastic crown thing, I went over to

Rosalie and kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone. The crowd hoped and hollered and Rosalie half smiled. I continued the playing to the crowd, and slapped the hands on the front row like I was a rockstar or something. Rosalie laughed at me pissing around really not giving a fuck.

"That's enough." The principal cleared her throat annoyed with my response.

"Make your darn speech already Cullen."

"Oh oh oh almost forgot. Sorry." I made my way to the mic and pulled it off the stand so I could walk around and make my speech.

"Good God." The principal sighed scrunching her eyebrows expecting the worst from me to come out.

"I actually didn't write a speech so, here it goes, I'd like to first get a whopping round of applause for my fellow nominees. You rocked guys." I paused as the audience went wild.

"I love you Emmett!" A girl squealed from the back and my eyes widened.

"Umm… thanks. I uhh love you to whoever you are." I laughed. "This is awesome you man. Thanks a lot for voting for me and all that Rubbish. This is really cool." I waved a final time and stepped down, much relief to the principal who thought I'd fuck it up a little more by probably starting a riot or something... Which at this point sounded pretty fun.

"Thank you, Emmett Cullen." The principal exhaled. "Now, onto the moment you've all been waiting for."

I felt my insides flip as I looked over to Rosalie. I was nervous and yet she looked the epitome of calm. Jessica looked like they were about to have a stroke to be honest. I wanted Rose to beat them so bad, she deserved to beat them so bad. I knew I couldn't escape the dare, but her being prom queen would just make her that much happier.

"Drumroll please." The principal dragged on as she slowly opened the letter with exaggerated slowness. The audience groaned along with me this effect just ruined that atmosphere and the night.

"Let's bring out the crown firstly before all is reviled." The principal motioned to another nerd as they brought out a shiny, glistening crown fit for a princess. Fit for Rosalie. The nerd brought the pillow that the crown was set on to me and I looked at it confused.

"Y-y-you're supposed to… supposed to… supposed to do it." The girl stuttered, never meeting my eyes as she gasped for air. Was she okay? "I mean… uh… Put... P-put it on her head." She stammered.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Lauren." I smiled down to her and she looked up to me with an incredulous expression.

"You… you know my name?" her brown eyes then glowed behind her glasses and she smiled a metal smile of braces.

"Of course. We've been in the same science class since 8th grade." I reminded her.

"But… But you're… you're popular. I thought you never… never noticed me." She whispered.

"We're all on the same boat here." I smiled. "Hypothetically of course."

"You're right." She grinned and made her way from the stage. I was taken aback by the conversation we'd had but my mind snapped back to the task at hand, Rosalie being my queen. Everyone's queen.

"And… the prom queen is…" The principal smiled widely.

Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie.

"Well this sure hell is a surprise tonight! My dear who would have thought the day would come that I would be announcing this name as prom queen!" The principal ranted on which bored us all even more.

"Rosalie hale." Principal smiled and everyone jaw dropped whilst clapping.

"Fuck yes!" I yelled into the now screaming crowds that Rosalie hobbled her way through.

"Oh my god! No!" Jessica shrieked in the front row just at my feet. I could literally feel her anger knowing probably everything she had done to try and win the stupid little crown that Rosalie was going to wear. And fuck it made me so happy! Hahahah.

I pulled Rosalie up onto stage carefully due to her struggling to walk up with her leg in her oversized cast.

"You're prom queen, Rose." I whispered to her lamely as I took her hand and kissed her fingers. The audience cheered loudly and I beamed down to Rosalie.

Placing the crown on her head she was somewhat didn't even seem that impressed.

"This isn't happening." She mumbled looking out to the cheering crowd.

"Congratulations Rosalie!" came in an echo from the crowd, but one cackling, demonic laugh stood above the rest. I whipped my head to see Royce King climbing up the stairs, a briefcase in his hands.

"I believe the real congratulation goes to Emmett Cullen." Royce bellowed as he opened the briefcase with a smug and knowing smile on his lips. Everyone peered to see what was inside including myself. It was money. Money… the money I had won for doing the dare of the term.

Oh no… shit shit shit shit no no no

I took the plastic crown thing off my head so I could run my hand through my hair nervously. I let the crown hit the floor absentmindedly as I grabbed Rosalie and held her tight to me. She looked up at me, confused but I held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, but it was impossible to hear anything over the tittering of the audience.

"Sit down Royce." The principal ordered, but Royce took the microphone anyway. She didn't have the guts to push him away so Royce continued.

"Congrats Emmett! You won the bet!" Royce smirked in my direction. The audience tittered and Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance of horror. Rosalie looked to me, confused.

"Don't do it Royce." I begged him, my voice shaking already. "Please just don't do this..."

"Oh but I will. Emmett, she deserves to know." Royce raised an eyebrow directing his attention to Rosalie and smirking wickedly.

"Not this way!" I contradicted, panicking. "Please. Not like this.."

"Know what?" Rosalie asked me softly still unaware.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't want this to-" I was cut off as Royce spoke into the microphone.

"Months ago, Emmett Cullen made a bet with his buddies Edward Masen, Jasper Hale and taylor crowely." Royce began.

"Shut up King!" Jasper yelled, jumping onto the stage. The crowd gasped.

"Don't do this man!" Edward shoved through.

"Boys?" The principal asked softly. "Royce King, get off this stage right now!" She ordered but no one could bother to listen anymore.

"Let him finish." Rosalie stood taller.

"Thank you!" Royce winked at her. "So as I was saying, the bet was… that if

Emmett could date the most unfortunate loser in school and turn her into the beautiful popular girl then he would win this large amount of money." Royce smiled deviously. Rosalie didn't rip away from me yelling like I expected her to; instead she pulled away lightly, but looked up to meet my eyes.

"Is it true?" She whispered so no one could hear, closing her eyes. I couldn't answer her question.

"So Emmett was given Rosalie Hale. If you guys remember, Rosalie Hale was an outcast. A big nobody who no one knew or cared about! Must we forget? And once

Emmett got a hold of her turning her into his girlfriend like dared to, he forced her painfully into the beauty she is now."

Rosalie didn't move. She was stone- no emotion, no movement, no nothing.

"He never loved you Rosalie. He loved the money. Emmett, tell us, why Rosalie?

Why was Rosalie the one chosen to be your victim? Why was she the one chosen to be your ticket to all this money? Why was she the one to be your girlfriend?"

Royce stuck the microphone in my face, but I didn't take my eyes from Rosalie as she stared at me in agony. She wouldn't cry though. She remained strong like always.

"Why was I the one?" She whispered. I couldn't breathe.

"Tell me." She said a bit harsher, through clenched teeth. Rosalie was pissed and had every right to be. I hate me too.

"It was before I knew you Rose! I love you now. I love you more than my own life." I grabbed onto the tops of her arms and forced her to look at me. She turned her cheek.

"Baby please..."

"Get away from her you jerk!" One of the guys in the front row, Eric Yorkie screamed at me, he was Rosalie's old friend. That before I took her away from him- and the rest.

"Leave Rosalie alone! She didn't deserve any of this!" A nerd stood up.

"Rosalie, you have to believe me… You have to believe me Rose! I love you!

Baby.." I shook her slightly, to try and get her attention and bent my head to kiss her lips. That's when she responded.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." She separated each word through her clenched teeth, pushing away from me, hatred painting her features.

"Rosalie, you have to believe me. Please Rosalie!" I begged her tears now in both of our eyes.

"Emmett, Rosalie was the one you chose, because you and your friends all thought she was the most hopeless case in the whole school. I mean did you even see her before?!" Royce chuckled to the audience. "Emmett, tell the audience, is all of this true?" Royce's voice was dripping with venom and I turned to him hopelessly.

"Yes." I admitted softly. Rosalie's chest rose and fell rapidly with her frantic breaths and her fingers clenched into fists. I wanted her to hit me.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen! This supposedly 'golden couple' that brought unity to the two different ends of the popularity chain was all just a fraud and nothing but a fake!" Royce bellowed, presenting us like a game show host. "Emmett never looked her way twice, until she had a price." Royce crowed!

"Enough!" The principal yelled trying to gain back her control over us all.

"Emmett." Rosalie began, not looking at me.

"Rosalie… I'm sorry. Rosalie I love you more than I could ever tell you. I-" I felt myself start to cry, and I didn't even care that the entire senior class was watching the invincible Emmett Cullen drop to his knees weakly in front of a girl.

"I don't ever want to see you again." She told me, still not even showing one hint of tears.

"Rosalie! Why don't you make your prom queen speech?" Royce taunted handing over the mic to Rosalie. Rosalie surprisingly accepted. The room fell silent.

"Let me tell you all something!" Rosalie started, her tone sharp and shaking. "I don't care about being a stupid prom queen!" She took the crown from her head and threw it heatedly at my feet. "I've tried everything to impress you people.

None of it works! I am never good enough for your impossible standards for popularity." Rosalie clenched her teeth, and a sob caught in her throat but she remained strong. Tears threatened to show up in her eyes. I stayed on my knees in front of her as she continued. "You guys spend your entire lives trying to keep people like me down so it makes you feel more important!"

"Why Rosalie?!" Someone stood up. "Why is it Rosalie you chose to kick when she's down?"

"Let me tell something about this girl!" Someone else stood up. "This girl incredible. I move from Hungary two years ago and she only one to befriend me. No questions asked!"

I knew that. I knew Rosalie was incredible. I knew she was the most wonderful thing that life had brought me.

"There's a huge world out there. It's bigger than prom. It's bigger than high school. And out there, it won't matter if you were the prom queen, captain of the football team or cheerleading squad, or even the biggest art freak in school." Rosalie spoke, her beautiful voice shaking, but not once did she shed a tear nor look weak in front of all. "Find out who you are and…" Rosalie swallowed. "Never be afraid of it. I've struggled a lot this year trying to find out who I am."

She paused for a long moment and swallowed, taking a deep inhale. "I tried to transform myself into what I thought I should be. Into what would make you like me, maybe even… love me." Rosalie's voice shook more than ever there and I looked up to her in pleading. "

"Now I know, I should have forgotten about trying to be in the crowd with all of you in the first place. But I obsessed over it! I obsessed day and night as to just what I could do to be accepted! I should have never tried to be something

I'm not! I should have never tried to be a stupid prom queen." She ripped the corsage from her wrist and threw it to the floor along with the crown. "I may not still know exactly who I am, but I know who I am not." Rosalie's words became softer and I heard her sniff. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't.

"And you guys know as well as I do, this isn't me." She breathed.

"Rosalie… please." I begged her, grabbing onto the hem of her dress.

"Have some dignity Cullen." Royce advised me still with a smirk wiped across his face.

"N-no. I… Rosalie please. I never wanted this. I love you." I held tighter to her and she never even acknowledged me. I was allowing myself to be seen by all of my peers, humiliated and on my knees. Begging. Begging for the love of my life.

"When you mess up a painting, what you do to correct it is paint over the damaged section with white." Rosalie began and that's when her tears glistened in the corner of her eyes. I clutched at her dress, but she never looked down to me. "But… b-but once too many chaotic and clashing colours combine and ruin the painting, its… it's the end." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Not even the purest of paints can erase the mistakes the other colours made. Nothing can make the painting well again. Nothing can heal the painting and still keep it beautiful. The painting is ruined forever. You can't start over on this painting. You can't start over on life." Rosalie murmured and stepped down from the podium.

"Rosalie… Rosalie I love you." I sobbed into her dress, like a complete blubbering idiot as I remained on the ground in front of her holding for dear life onto her dress. "Please, Rose."

"Let me tell you something Emmett Cullen." Rosalie started, her voice dripping with the venom of hatred. The tone she spoke my name in made my body feel like it'd been electrocuted. I hear her crying openly now. I wrapped my arms around her left leg holding close to her never wanting to let her go. I cried into her begging for her.

"You are all exactly the same. I'd rather be a freak than one of you." Rosalie's anger was evident in her tone as she ripped herself out of my arms, tearing her dress in the process, and began to run away.

No sooner had she started running than I scrambled to my feet sprinting after her. I was faster. She still couldn't move well-being in her cast and I took advantage of that like the ass I was.

I caught her fiercely ripping her back to me with such force I might have given her whiplash. I wrapped my arms around her and she froze, her trembling body melting in my arms.

I kissed her again and again and again, but her lips remained locked. I kissed her again, urgently and aggressively, but she never responded. She was like kissing stone. It was on the edge of violence, with the intensity that I was kissing her. Rosalie whimpered, but never pushed me away, so I trailed my kisses down her neck.

"Rosalie… Rosalie. Baby..." I repeated again and again as I poured out apologies. Rosalie remained still as stone.

"Let go of her." Alice cursed at me from behind.

"Rosalie, please I love you." I begged her, holding her body tightly to mine.

"No." Rosalie answered simply and expressionlessly, as Alice grabbed onto Rosalie's arm, dragging her away from me.

"Please!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry. It's different now! I love you baby"

"Good bye Emmett." Rosalie whispered.

That's when she left me... that's when I ruined everything


	19. Chapter 19

PLEASE IMAGINE ROSALIE ACTING LIKE BELLA IN NEW MOON.

Give me love 19

Rosalie PoV

I laid for hours, days, weeks and what sometimes felt like years. It was like a huge hole had been punched through my chest. Many nights I woke up screaming with tears rushing down my face. My whole body in sweats and covered in gushing heat like I was on fire. My skin flushed shades of red as my veins popped out of my skin uncontrollably. I would violently shake for hours with pain. My breathing hitched and my lungs filled with emptiness.

My room was pitch black, curtains shut fully closed covering any chance of light getting to me. My door, always closed sometimes even locked for my own good by Phil. All sharp objects from my room were removed and locked away in a high cupboard downstairs. I was in prison.

I wouldn't move, I wouldn't talk, I didn't eat, only drank water. I stole my mum's cigarettes, and began smoking them as hope for an early death. I was killing myself, I didn't care anymore. I was lifeless, almost as if I was just nothing but skin and bones. I refused to leave the house, I refused to get up from bed, I refused to physically move.

I was too weak to live, the slightest touch drew blood. I throw up more than ever before... I forced up anything that was left still inside me.

"Rosalie, why don't you come and eat breakfast with me and phil." My mum cooed from the other side of the door. I didn't answer as per usual. My throat could barely swallow let alone speak.

"Rosalie, what you're doing is really not okay anymore..." She cried her voice becoming shallow. "I need to take you to hospital! What you're doing to yourself..." Her words no longer could be said.

What I was doing to myself was fine, but what he did to me...

I could hear birds tweeting filling up our silence right outside my window, but I didn't dare to look. From the amount of silence, I guessed my mum had lost the battle against me.

I closed my eyes, stopping the tears from spilling everywhere. I wanted to be brave, trust me I did. I wanted to be able to show Emmett that I was that much stronger but the reality was that I wasn't. I needed him to know that I didn't care, that I was over everything he did, but I just wasn't. Maybe it was my own fault to think he ever loved me. It was my own fault not to believe what Jacob has said before. And there was me thinking that for once my life wasn't a complete fuck up.

"Rosalie..." A whisper was at the door followed by a bright light beaming in my room. I couldn't see it but I knew it was there. No noise was further made so I turned my head to my open door and opened my eyes up.

Phil stood holding Scooby in one hand and flowers in the other. He walked over to me slowly and placed Scooby on my bed, where he snuggled up into my side and purred. I hadn't seen him much due to his new hobby off sitting outside on the deck watching birds fly past.

"These were left at the porch this morning, addressed to you." Phil smiled handing me a small collection of little pink and white roses.

"I couldn't be more sorry, I knew but never told you. I wish things didn't end how they have... Be safe. Please just don't kill yourself. " It was signed from

Alice... Emmett's little sister had more if a heart than he did.

"Alice knew.." I whispered looking back up to him.

"Emmett's sister?"

"Yeah... She knew about the bet."

"Rosalie I know you won't believe me when I say this but he loved you."

"No Phil, he loved the money I was worth."

"The way he looked at you.. It was like he was willing to take a bullet or something." He stated honestly taking the flowers from my hands and putting them on the side. He took a deep breath and looked around the room, probably making sure I couldn't reach any sharp objects.

"I wish I could just sleep forever." I whispered not wanting to talk about Emmett to Phil.

"I don't see the difference between saying that and saying 'I want to die.'"

"That's because there is no difference." I breathed.

"Just don't let him win Rosalie..." He breathed leaving my room and closing the door shut. I didn't further say anything just fell asleep yet again with Scooby by my side this time. I didn't have anything further to say. Emmett had already won anyway. Won everything… my soul, my dignity, my personality, my life basically. But he added his own things in return like my new cuts, bruises, scars. I sure hell wish he had that to comfort him at night. Whether he even cared or not.

Waking up was hard. Never before was it so hard just to open my eyes and live. It was as if I had forgotten how to live a life- live my life.

Once my eyes flashed open into pitch darkness, I huffed loudly and sat up in bed for the first time in an extremely long period. My bones cracked and popped as I stretched out and stood to my own two feet. I shakes slightly whilst wobbling, just the touch of flooring was incredibly inhuman for me.

Going downstairs carefully, one step at a time I reached the bottom a sighed in relief. Hobbling towards the living room, I stumbled a little and had to grab onto whatever was there.

"Look who's up." My mum said coming out the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No.." I simply said.

"You haven't eaten in a while.." The concern shone through her voice boldly.

"Im not hungry."

"Rosalie please don't make me have to take you to the doctors again. And this time not about your leg."

"Renee I'm sure Rosalie just doesn't want to eat now, but she will later won't you rose?" Phil interrupted trying to save my ass.

"Yes" I lied not wanting to drive my mum up the wall.

"Rosalie do you see what you're doing? Not only to yourself but to me and phil! I haven't slept for weeks, I've had to load myself up on more bloody tablets, I've been a nervous wreck and you don't even seem to care anymore! You don't eat or drink anything, you don't leave the house. I can't keep letting you live like this here... That's why we've decided that maybe it would be good for you to move back with your father."

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"You're out of control. And you refuse any help so you're leaving us with slim choices. It doesn't have to be permanent for now"

"For now? Are you kidding..."

"Rosalie we have to do what's right for you.." My mum argued.

"How is me moving in with dad right?"

"Different scenery. Different people.."

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'll go."

"Don't use that tone of language with me!"

"Then don't try and get rid of me!"

"We're trying to do the right thing."

"No you're not! You want me gone... Out of your way so I'm no longer your problem but dads. And to think, I belonged to a loving family."

"I've slaved over you and this is my repay? Your putting us through hell."

"I hate you!" I screamed running out the house and up to the top of the mountain were the sun broke through the patch of clouds.

Reaching the top- I wanted to jump. I was going to jump. I really was. But reality held my feet to the ground.

My eyes flooded with water as I stared down to what could be my only escape... And yet still- I stood unable to shift my weight. Backing up away emotion took over me and I didn't have the guys to leap forward like always planned.

Did I want to die? Yes but not to end my life. Only to end my pain.

Society is a joke of the Lord himself. Put popular's in the world to pity over those who didn't exactly have figure of Barbie. For those who weren't built perfect like the rest. For those who didn't get much out of life yet put so much into it. For those who actually gave a fuck about others, and would put their own life aside to make sure someone else's was okay first. For those who didn't fall in love with sight, but rather with heart. For those who were those, and not anything else or anything less.

Why did bad stuff happen to good people? Was it part of life so to speak? Maybe a reward for not having karma? Or just they needed a reality check. But it wasn't fair- it could never be fair.

Remembering my last spoken words to my mother, "I hate you!" It gave me even more reason to move closer to the edge, which in fact I did.

I could hear little screams in my head from many different people, one that stood out was emmett.

_"Please Rosalie I love you! It's different now_!" The strain in his voice echoed making my knees go weak and my lungs physically stop.

"You're a liar!" I said to his voice and I jogged a little to the final edge of the cliff and... jumped...


	20. Chapter 20

IMAGINE EMMETT LOOKING LIKE HOW HE DID IN BREAKING DAWN PART 1 WHERE HE'S BLOOD THIRSTY. REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES… DOING MY GCSE'S NOW HAHAHA SO NOT HAVING TIME BUT I PROMISE I'LL GET IT DONE. THANKS FOR SURPOT EVEN THOUGH SOME OFF YOU REALY HATE ME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, IT IS NOT THE END YET GUYS! HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME..! ENJOY…..

Give me love 20

Emmett PoV

The nerdy protesters lined up outside my house as per usual. I shut my curtains and refused to do any productive for yet another day.

"WE HATE CULLEN!" They started yelling the best they could with crappy microphones.

"Yeah I hate me too." I sighed looking up to my white ceiling. If I was hurting god only knows how Rosalie was. It had felt like thousands of years since we last saw each other. But the reality was 4 months ago... Winter had come and rumours spread she hadn't even left the house since prom night. The amount of times I wanted to make things okay again, to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. And yet I fucked that up at no surprise.

Alice never talked me. She would say the occasional needed word and that would be that. She still dated jasper and it was extremely hard having him over and watching them both be in love. I could watch for hours knowing that me and Rosalie once had that, that we were both complete by each other's side. The feeling of her skin against mine, my lips brushing hers, my arms around her petty little waist, her hands in mine.

"CULLEN IS A FAKE!" Shouting continued but the protests became a part of my everything day life since prom. And I deserved every bit of the grief and the hate. Everything that happened was my own fault and I take full responsibility.

"Emmett come get something to drink!" My mum yelled from downstairs, our relationship completely collapsed on itself. She didn't hate me as her sin but she hated what I did and the choices I made. Dropping out of bed I went down to see jasper pulling Alice on the couch.

"Hay man!" Where his first words. I glimpsed over and walked into the kitchen to see my mum before work. I heard Alice mumble something to jasper like he's having a tough time, or it's been tough for him, yet I didn't quite hear properly to know.

Mum handed me a water with some tablets that I took with no hesitation at all.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it again, but you need to fix it emmett. It's been 8 months and I'm sure both of you are still holding onto what happened." Mum chose her words carefully.

"I can't just drop everything and go..."

"This maybe your last chance to sort things out with her."

"What do I need to sort out? I apologised over a million times at prom, I've phoned, I've text but I get nothing. You know why mum? Because she's moved on now, she doesn't care." My words sounded vain and selfish she was the intention. Of course I knew how bad her state was, but I chose not to dwell on it for my sake at least.

"Moved on? Jesus emmett do you hear yourself! She hasn't left her house in 4 months because of you! She's lost 35 pounds emmett, soon there will be nothing left of her but skin and bones."

I wanted to fight back. Defend myself rightfully. But this time I was doomed to be wrong.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I went over there a week or so ago to apologise for your stupidity! I said sorry on your behalf because you don't have the balls to!" She snapped putting her coat on and snatching her bag of the side to push past me and out the door. Left me standing.

I ran upstairs, got changed and washed and drove off down to Rosalie's while I still had courage in my bones.. or stupidity- you choose. When reaching her front door my breathing echoed in my lungs as my blood pumped faster around my body. One simple knock was all it took as the door swung open to see Phil staring down to me.

"Is Rosalie in? I really need to talk to her sir." I started hoping for the best.

"She's not emmett, sorry." He went to close the door but I put my foot in the way.

"I get that your protecting her from me, but I really need to see her.. Please."

"What you've done is forgivable but buy forgettable. Quite honestly I think your a good man, and I want you to fix things with her because I thought you loved each other. Just because we do bad things does not mean we are bad people... But emmett I'm not lying when I say she's not here."

"Where can I find her?"

"I wish I could help you but I really don't know. She ran off this morning." He slammed the door to the sound of renee in the background. She could be anywhere by now, pros sickly even dead. The feeling made me sick.

Walking around the front I got back into my truck and reversed up.

Instead of going home, I followed up mountain to clear a few thoughts with time. Parking up at the top off what seemed like only an adrenalin junkies cliff sun beams broke through and shined off the ground. Gold reflected back so I walked slowly to retrieve it. Picking it up, I dusted it off and looked closely- it was Rosalie's promise ring! The ring I gave to her after our first fight... She was close. My heart sped up over 100mph with exciting. She was out here, somewhere she was here! Looking around I called out to her.

"ROSALIE!" There was no reply only the wind. Obviously she didn't want to talk to me. I heard more crashing wave water so I peered down to see sign. Bubbles rising up to the surface indicated to me something was there. Probably fish.

But as I continued looking what seemed caramel floated to the top too. Followed by a darker shaded out body it was hard to see who and whether they were alive. I drew myself a cross of Jesus alone my head to chest, then shoulder to shoulder with a gasp… WAIT It was Rosalie! She had jumped...

Without even thinking it through, I jumped after her. Hitting the water heavily and sinking down deeper than her, I pushed myself back up to her. Grabbing to her lifeless body I swam with her loosely on my back to shore. The waves battled against me but there was no way they would win against me. Washing up on the pebbled and luckily empty beach I rolled her onto her back.

"Fuck..." I cried as she gave me no reaction.

"Rosalie! Baby..." I begged again tapping my fingers against her face.

With my hands I slowly began pushing up and down against her chest trying to get her to start breathing again yet it seemed like no use.

"Come on..." I seethed with anger. Pushing harder against her skin.

CPR was my only other option I had left. Opening her mouth I lent down and breathed my life into hers. I thought the feeling would be wrong, but it was just like kissing her I guess..

I blow harder and faster watching her chest float up with my air but sink back down as she didn't transfer it. I pulled back and pushed down her chest a couple more times. With final push, she coughed up a load of sea water and gasped a breath.

Physically I had never felt so relieved in all of my life.

She opened her eyes slowly to look at her surroundings. When her eyes met mine my heart melted.

"I thought you were dead.." I whispered taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Believe me I wanted to be..." She mumbled sitting up slightly.

"I have to get you back.." I stated lamely as her skin was fading to purple with the coldness.

"No please... Don't take me back there. I can't go looking this emmett. If they find out what I did, they'll lock me away in a mental hospital." Her voice strained.

I owed her with my life, I really did.

"I'll take you back to mine." I whispered picking her up and running back to my truck. Putting her in I seatbelted her up and drove back to mine as quickly as I could. My mum wasn't wrong when she said Rosalie was just skin and bones... She was incredibly thin and delicate. She reminded me of a china doll in fact.. Pale, thin, little, weak, vunerable.

Parking up outside my house I picked her up again which she didn't argue with. Carrying her up to my room quickly so jasper and Alice wouldn't see her. I started running her a hot bath as she shivered beside me. I told her to strip down her clothes but she refused to.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I don't want you to see me naked."

"I've seen you naked lost before Rosalie, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I let you see me naked when I wanted you to, but now I don't."

"I'm not some horny bastard Rosalie. You can strip it doesn't change things and it doesn't matter. If you don't you're going to make yourself extremely sick." I closed and locked the bathroom door trying to make her more comfortable and feel safer around me.

"Emmett I really can't. Things are different now..."

"I just want to help you..." I whispered in defeat to her. Of course I knew things were different now because I had fucked up but I wanted to make things better.

A taking a sharp breath she lifted her soaked top from off her skin. I undid her bra by accident... Which she didn't like.

"I'm sorry, it's a force of habit." I apologised imidetley and back away from her. Looking at her skin it was pale white and ice cold. Her bones stuck out as if I was just looking at a human skeleton. She was dangerously thin...

Sliding drenched jeans down her leg she didn't face me. With every little breath she took her bones pierced her lungs making her whence.

"When was the last time you ate?" I breathed as she turned around to face me.

"I can't remember..." She replied truthfully. I had done this to her. I had taken her from herself.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered looking her up and down fully feeling dick to the stomach and dam well ashamed of myself. She got in the bath and let me help wash her water.

Her cuts were no longer on her wrist, but in a long chain up both her arms. She had sliced all up and along both her thighs to her knee joint and across her stomach.

"It's disgusting I know." She said knowing how uncomfortable I was seeing her beautiful body covered in nothing but cuts she had done to herself- because of me.

"I'm disgusting." I answered unable to think straight anymore.

Rosalie…" I whispered, unable to say anything else as she looked up at me with those beautiful blue orbs. Her tears were heart breaking and I noticed that we matched for once. She wiped my tears from my eyes expressionlessly but she studied my face with her beautiful eyes and I hoped she could read just how tortured I was without her...

"I won't make this mistake again..." She said with pure venom dripping from her voice as she stood up out the bath and wrapped herself in a towel walking past me and leaving me on my knees still drenched in my wet clothes from saving her.


	21. Chapter 21

GUYS IT'S BEEN MIXED REVIWES DUE TO THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS- I JUST WANT TO GET THIS CLEAR, ROSALIE SUFFERS FROM DEPRESSION. SHE'S ALWAYS WANTED TO KILL HERSELF BUT AS I HAVE TRIED TO SHOW IN OTHER CHAPTERS, SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO SO. EMMETT HAS GIVEN ME ANOTHER REASON TO KILL HERSELF THOUGH… OKAY? IT'S NOT THE END… YET BUT THE END IS COMING GUYS AND I'VE GIVEN CLUES HAS TO HOW IT WILL END. I'M UPDATING THE BEST I CAN SO PLEASE TRY AND BE JUST A LITTLE MORE PAITENT, CUS YOUR ALL GETTING ON MY NERVES TELLING ME TO UPDATE HAHAH SO SSSHHH! ENJOY THE CHAPTER…

Give me love 21

Rosalie PoV.

I felt incredibly sick... 4 months. I hadn't been at school in 4 months. And today was the day I had chosen to go back. What happened a couple days ago with emmett was our secret only. Part of me felt like he did love me due to risking his own life to save mine, but memories of prom proved me wrong. I loved him, no matter how many times I told myself I didn't. I just wished he loved me back... Loved me for me. Not the price.

Getting ready I settled in jeans and a jumper. It may have been sunny outside but I couldn't let anyone see what a mess I had made of my body.

"Have a good day Rosalie." Mum hugged me goodbye as Phil started up the car to drive me.

"Yeah thanks..." I mumbled dreading the outcome of going.

"Just think, 4 more days and we'll be off to Florida." She smiled trying to cheer me up.

"Away from everything and everyone." I stated thinking through the reasons we chose to move.

"It's gonna be great rose." She kissed my cheek as phil yelled out to me.

"Just hard."

"It's Florida, or stay with your dad." She reminded me.

"Look I love you both, but you're going to be late for school."

Reluctantly she let go and I went and got in the car. Phil seemed off for a while until we reached the school car park where he left whatever was bothering him off his chest.

"Emmett phoned and told me everything." I shook my head lightly. "We all knew this day was coming.."

"Why'd he phone? What he say? Does mum know?" I questioned like crazy. Typical Emmett to ruin everything for me.

"He phoned to make sure you got home safe. He just explained to me that you had jumped. And no renee doesn't know and I suggest she doesn't find out."

"Thank you." I breathed opening the door to get out.

"Wait! You think that's it? Rosalie you could have killed yourself.."

"That was the plan."

"Okay well it's not okay to give me a heart attack alright! And it's not okay to keep doing this to yourself. I know I'm not your father but I have as much responsibility for you and your life."

"You don't understand what I'm going through." I seethed getting out. when I walked into the lunchroom and the first thing that caught my eye was

Emmett darting through a crowd of people tauntingly tossing pennies at his feet as he passed with a coke bottle in his hand and Jasper and Edward at his side. He did look miserable… I can't exactly remember how he looked a couple days ago, but it can't have been great either.

But it was a lie. Our relationship was a lie. He was a lie. He was lying to me. Somehow, I thought this would make things better, if I told myself it was a lie.

I could say it so much that I would really, truly believe it. I knew it was the truth. But I didn't know if I was lying to myself. Did he get me so wrapped up that I thought I loved him? It sure felt like something. But it wasn't a good something anymore. It was a burning, scorching, scratching, stinging wound. Like lemon juice on a paper cut, a hot iron pressed against your skin, gasoline poured onto an open flame. Except much, much worse.

He looked different. His sapphire blue eyes focused on the ground and had dark circles from lack of sleep under them. His dimples didn't show because a confident smirk wasn't the expression on his beautiful features. His features were taken over by shame and regret that looked so sincere I thought about the way he'd kissed me that night, and the way he told me he was sorry and the way he... he told me he loved me… What if?... NO.

(_Imagine emmett looking like from breaking dawn part 1 when he's blood craved and thirsty.)_

I just wanted to rush over to him and kiss my way back into his life where I thought he wanted me. But every second I looked all I could see was his shallow heart reflecting back.

I kept my head down as I walked down the hall alone. Alone. I'd never felt so alone in my entire life. It was like I was drowning in water, the voices around me buzzing down the hall seemed so far away. I didn't know if any of the passing students had greeted me or not. I didn't notice. I couldn't notice. I was used to walking down the halls by myself. But this time was different, this time I was alone… no longer able to have him hold my hand and walk me through class to class.

Memories of what HE did the night of propounded through my head like blood under a bruise, in aching and uneven lurches. I was on the verge of frantic tears right now and I hadn't even had to look into his glorious sapphire blue eyes and know that every word he'd spoken to me had been a lie. The painful memories I could have never thought to be true, or ever hoped to be true, kept rewinding and rewinding in my head and I wanted to scream and collapse to the tile floor holding myself together by clutching my arms around the searing and agonizing pain of my heart ripping into shreds. I wasn't in just emotional pain. I was in physical pain as well. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I was probably more or less catatonic without him. Without my Emmett… He wasn't mine any more. He never really was.

"Look who showed up!" I heard giggle behind me. Jessica and her little posy were following straight behind. I didn't answer only walked faster.

"Wow maybe everyone needs to go through a fake relationship and fake break up. You're not so fat anymore..." They all laughed. Not so fat? So I've always been fat...? Sounds like me.

"It hurts doesn't it Rosalie to know that being something isn't everything."

"You would know." I argued back trying to find the ground for my feet to touch.

"Oh we're smart are we? Quick with our tongue ay Rosalie?" She mocked over me. As I reached my locked I fiddled around to open it.

"Me and emmett had sex on prom night, it's a shame you missed out on him really. He was so good." Jessica slammed my door and got straight up into my face as her friends circled up and around me.

"Pity." I spat feeling weaker.

"You know Rosalie I couldn't hate you more!"

"I've done nothing to you!" I tried to again defend myself but my words weren't strong like hers.

"Done nothing? You took the only man I ever loved away from me! You made him love you and go to prom with you! Emmett is all I ever want and now I can't have him because of you!" She screamed.

"Do you hear yourself? He forced himself to love me because I was worth something... Money! I was a stupid bet and nothing more..."

"Then why is it he tells me he can't be with me because he wants you! I thought you weren't worth anything!"

"I'm not.. Look at me."

"Then why does he still say he loves you if the bet doesn't exist!?"

"Ask him yourself."

"Oh that's it you fucki.."

"Leave. Now." A deep voice growled from behind us all. We turned slowly to see emmett's tower frame hovering over us all.

"Get away from her." He snapped again as they all raced off away from me and down the halls, out the main doors.

I was about to thank him when he strided off and away through into darkness. I guess that's how things were now. And although I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him with all that was left of me, tell him how much I love him and need him desperately in my life. How I want to be with him and go back to how we were when we were in love. The truth laid.

Emmett PoV

Today was my own personal preview of Hell. After saving Rosalie, I only made myself feel worse.

I'd thought getting hit by a 400 pound linebacker was tough. But I'd never felt pain like this before. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. I couldn't even eat.

Rumours had spread around that Rosalie had actually turned up for school today. That took us all to surprise, due to her taking 4 months off, and especially me being a part of the incident a couple days ago, it was hard to look at her the same way.

Entering the canteen I joined the gang at the usual per table. But I didn't talk to anyone. Ever since prom night. I sat drinking my coke until 2 faces walked themselves over to me. To faces I hated.

"Emmett man, you're looking pretty rough." Royce chuckled pulling up a chair next to me and Jessica plotting her ass on his lap.

"You two?" Jasper asked from across the table to them both.

"Of course. She's my cupcake." Royce smirked kissing her cheek.

"Didn't go to well with mike." I muttered which she heard.

"Didn't go to well with Rosalie either."

I held my fist under the table carefully. I wouldn't swing for her, but for him, any day.

"Isn't it nice for Cinderella to turn up for school today." Royce nudged my shoulder playfully.

"She's looking great in her old mucky drags as per usual, we've all missed her outfits so much..." Jessica joined in thinking she was all cool with Royce. Fucking idiots should know me by now, I don't do that shit.

"You know, you never actually told us what the break up sex was like emmett! You going to fill us all on that one...?" Royce's voice slimed through my ears.

"It didn't have to happen." He snapped with clench teeth.

"Awww jeez man, did you even get anything from her...?"

"It was never about that!"

"No? Just about the money then..." He laughed as I rose up from my chair ready to punch this doushe right here and now. Jasper and Edward ran to my sides and pulled me away from him.

"Oh Cullen..." Royce laughed getting up with Jessica and coming over to me.

"You don't want to come any closer." I warned as my veins were popping already.

One more step I swear to god I'll smash his face with an iron.

"Come on Cullen... Throw me a hit." Royce teased and Jessica laughed.

"He's not worth it." Came a little whisper from behind me... Alice.

"You'll have every opportunity to get him, but Rosalie is sitting alone at her table right now, and this could be your last chance..." She whispered and jasper launched himself and Royce as a diversion for me to leave for Rosalie. I backed away through the cheering crowds and ran round the corner to see Alice's words of truth.

I didn't think. I just acted on instinct as I came up close behind Rosalie, wrapping one arm around her waist and covering her mouth with my palm so she couldn't protest. She stiffened not knowing who held her captive… Oh God it felt like heaven having her in my arms. Even if it wasn't by her own will.

"Shhh… It's me Rosalie." I whispered in her ear keeping my lips at her ear.

Either Rosalie's entire body was convulsing or I was trembling having her close to me again…

She shivered, struggling a bit against my grip on her and turned her cheek away from me with a whimper. Rosalie tried to wriggle out of my arms shoving against the restraint half-heartedly. I suppose I would have to take her by force… I tightened my grip on her and no one noticed as she began writhing more desperately in my arms, trying to get away from me. I would make her talk to me.

I would make her give me a chance to explain. You might call me controlling, or violent with her, but the truth of the matter was… I was in love. Love makes us do crazy things.

Rosalie kicked and punched me to let her go, but I wouldn't. She weighed maybe 95 pounds. I could lift that much weight with my index finger. It was no trouble restraining her. She began letting out screeching noises of protest as I lifted her into one arm and kept another hand over her mouth when I carried her out of the doors. No one noticed our absence as Jasper and Edward both punched up Royce against a wall, and Alice was ripping Jessica's hair out, I did smirk a little at that.

Rosalie stopped kicking and punching me. She even stopped shrieking against my hand over her mouth. She was breathing heavily though. She was still in my arms as I finally stood her on the middle of the football field. We were alone in my comfort zone. I could talk to her in this stadium... My home stadium.

I'd completely just kidnapped her. Wow. That's romantic. What a romantic guy I am.

The air was briskly cold, and she shivered slightly but otherwise remained motionless. The wind played in her blonde curls whipping a few strands so I felt them against my neck. I held her tighter for she seemed cold. I was cold on the inside. I kept my grip on her and my hand over her mouth for another long moment.

Standing so close behind her, I could feel her body against mine. I slipped my hand from her waist so I could shrug one of my arms out of my jacket.

I swapped hands over her mouth and pulled completely out of my jacket. I pulled her right arm up and guided her limp appendage through the right holes. She didn't even acknowledge as I finished sliding the leather jacket onto her slight frame.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck softly. She inhaled sharply and for a split New York second, I thought she was about to scream so I pressed my hands to her mouth hushing her gently. I heard her breathing change and I noticed something wetting my fingers. I couldn't see her face so I slowly turned her around to face me. Tears streamed down her beautiful face as she looked away from me. She whimpered against my hand still pressed to her lips.

I slowly brought my hand from her mouth and wiped her tears from her porcelain cheeks. I kept my other arm at her waist though. I was scared she would leave me…

"Rosalie…" I whispered, unable to say anything.

She ever so slowly brought her hand up to my face, fingers to my cheek, tracing the path of my own tears. I, Emmett Cullen, could indeed cry. I could cry over

Rosalie Hale.

"I kidnapped you." I said lamely.

"Yes." She answered with a soft nod.

"I… wanted to explain." I breathed in her scent savouring how close she stood to me.

"I didn't come here to listen." She told me confidently.

"I came here to tell you… that…" Rosalie inhaled sharply closing her eyes.

"R-Rosalie…" I breathed. "I messed up. I messed up bad. It's the worst mistake I ever made in my entire life. What they told you was half true. I did make that bet, but… and I'm glad that I did." I blurted, tightening the grip on her waist.

Rosalie seemed taken aback by that part and opened her eyes slowly, looking to me in such confusion and hurt. Oh crap. I know what she thought I meant….

"I mean… I mean I'm not glad I made the bet. But I'm glad that it… it forced me to get to know you. I got to know you, and… and not soon after, I fell in love.

I am in love with you Rosalie. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I will never feel a fraction of what I feel for you for anyone else." I continued, and Rosalie stopped breathing. She looked up into my eyes fully and stayed locked there for the first time since it'd happened. I couldn't read her expression, and I know she was studying my expression for anything to keep her from believing me.

"I never should have ever believed you. I knew someone like you could never love something like me. I should have known. You are a lie" Rosalie murmured.

"Rosalie I adore you. I long for you. I love you. Look at me and tell me you don't love me too." I told her desperately, holding her beautiful face in my hands. "Tell me you don't and I'll try and make myself stay away."

We both stood there in silence for a while.

"Tell me." I begged desperately through clenched teeth shaking her slightly. She choked on a sob.

"I… Emmett I can't do this." I felt tears on her face as she said this, the salt water staining my fingers as they streamed down her cheeks. I let her go slowly and tenderly. I kept my expression blank, but I knew agony pushed its way to the surface in my eyes.

"That's all I can ask for then." I breathed, completely tortured.

"I just… just wanted you to tell me if… if… there… if you could ever forgive me." I felt like I'd been dipped in a vat of toxic poisons and they were slowly burning my skin off.

"In time." She whispered.

"I've got time Rosalie. I've got so much time." I tried to keep myself from squealing I was so happy. It wasn't a never! "I'd wait for you for eternity." I then did something out of instinct I so shouldn't have done… I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers ever so softly.

"St-stop!" She pulled away wrapping an arm around her ribs and breathing rapidly. Her eyes were wild and her expression angst-ridden.

"I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have." I couldn't help my heart from pounding out of my chest and my soul reaching for more of her. I needed her even more that I was dumb enough to kiss her.

"Emmett. You don't understand what you've done to me. You took everything... You took my soul, you took my dignity, you took my confidence, you took my friends, you took my virginity..." She whispered.

"I'm never gonna get that back.." She added with pain in her voice.

"You don't know how many tears I've cried over you. I wanted you to love me because I've always loved you! Always without a doubt. But you just didn't care enough to think past your stupid little bet you had over me. I thought that something had changed you to see me past a big loser like everyone else. But good for you to prove me wrong! We spend a lot of time in our lives trying to find where we belong. But the reality is we don't have a place in the world. No one does. You have to make your place. And that's the only struggle you have.

Knowing where you belong, knowing where your place is. But now I know there is no place with you emmett.."

She breathed before turning away and walking farther and farther away. She seemed to stumble and she looked lightheaded. She stopped and her knees buckled.

I made it to her just in time, catching her before she hit the ground. She'd fainted.

"Rosalie..." I said first stroking hair out of her face.

"I can't keep letting you see me like this... I'm supposed to be stronger without you." She whispered looking back up to me.

"I'm so sorry... I can't keep seeing you like this."

"Sorry doesn't change what you did to me. You even saw me naked a couple days ago! Now I just look like I'm giving my body away to you..." She cried.

"Rosalie just listen..."

"No get off of me!" She yelled jumping up from my arms.

"I want nothing to do with you! How could you be so blind? We're done, whatever we were is done. I have nothing to say..."

"Well I have a ton, hold on." She started running but it didn't take much for me to catch up.

"This..." I held her to a stop and slid her promise ring back up her finger.

"It's means forever." I smiled.

"And mine means together. See it doesn't matter what way you say it, either together forever or forever together it makes sense. But just one of the words on its own doesn't." I explained with her hands in mine.

"It's beautiful." She muttered now knowing the meaning of the ring I gave her. "But I can't have it... Not now. Please just give me some time Emmett, you said you'd give me time."

"I love you." I smiled feeling like maybe one day everything would be okay again between us, and that she could learn to love me...

"I love you too." She whispered going back to the school canteen.


	22. Chapter 22

IT'S BEEN A WHILE YOU LOVELIES! HAHA I'M FINALLY BACK TO FINISH THE STORY! ALSO I'VE STARTED ANOTHER STORY CALLED "BEHIND THE STORY" SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT FOR ME. THANKS XX

Give me love 22

Emmett PoV

"I er bought you these..." I smiled as Rosalie opened her front door to me.

"There gorgeous." She took them from my hands and smelt them carefully.

"Can I come in...?" I asked honestly, there was still stuff I wanted to talk over.

"Now's not a good time, I'm going over to jakes in a bit to say goodbye."

"Oh he's leaving?"

"No no actually he's not." She bit down onto her bottom lip.

"Can I come back later today? Like this afternoon or.."

"Can't, I'm packing." I scrunched my eye brows tight.

"Packing for what? Like vacation or something."

"Erh no not vacation. I'm actually moving." Hit me hard. She was trying to get away from me..

"Moving where? Down a couples blocks? I can give you a hand taking stuff."

"No emmett. A little bit further than that. Florida."

"No.. You can't just leave like this. No Rosalie I won't let you go!"

"You knew this was coming." She had the nerve to say as I smashed my fist against her door frame. She gasped, afraid of my power.

"Knew this was coming? I haven't stopped loving you. I never did and I won't. I'm trying to fix things between us but you won't let me..."

"Your seriously that much of an ass as to blame this all on me? I didn't fuck up emmett. I didn't make some pathetic little bet over the school loser. I didn't tell someone I loved them just so I could hold me some money in my hand."

"It was different back then, and it's different now."

"You're wrong! It may be different but you are not. You think I don't see what kind of man you are? If you're a man at all..."

"You don't believe me."

"No I do believe you. That's what started all this. I believed the lies. I believed that difference didn't matter. I believed that you loved me." She whispered tears forming in her eyes slowly. Washing through her blue highlights.

"I do love you..."

"Then let me go." I bit my tongue hard.

"I can't!" I finally snapped turning into the beast I was.

"Emmett, you said you'd give me space. That you let me have time. And yet here you are on my door step at 8 in the morning, giving me flowers. Phoning me and texting me acting like nothing ever happened in the first place- but it did! I can't forgive or forget what you've done as quickly as you have. I can't just say it's okay and let you walk your way back into my life like you seem to think you can."

"I can't stay away from you..."

"You did for 4 months. I just need you to do it for another 4." I scratched my head, wanting to reason with her, yet I was fighting so hard to keep her in my life.

"I just don't want you to forget about me in the morning." I muttered backing up from her door.

"Can I at least give you an awkward hug? As your last..." I asked thinking through. She smiled lightly which I took as yes.

Hugging her tightly in my arms was like heaven delivered to the devil. "If I asked for kiss would that be pushing it?" I whispered into her neck. I felt her head nod up and down so I didn't touch that way.

"I have to go, we leave tomorrow." She mumbled trying to pull herself out of my grip. But my hands were glued around her body strongly, and I didn't want to ever let go.

"Emmett." She said with more force this time. I dropped my hands and backed away, my cheeks soaked like hers.

I tried to say that I loved her for the final time but my throat dried up and my lungs began empty.

"Bye emmett." She finally said then closed her door leaving me standing at her little white door. Did I want her to love me? Yes. Did I want her to be happy? Yes. She was better off without me. That was just hard to admit.

Getting back into my truck I drove home wiping my constant tears. I had tried, but I had fucked up and now this is how I have to live because of that.

"Did you talk to her?" My mum asked as soon as I entered the house. Slamming the door shut I signalled it was bad.

"What she say?" Alice butted in too eager to know the story.

"She's moving to Florida! Tomorrow. I'm 4 months too late..." I yelled only angry with myself. Running out to the garden I lit myself have a fag. I could hear mum and Alice talking about me due to the open window by where they were standing.

"He's brought this on himself..!" My mum snapped to her and I rolled my eyes.

"He is in love with her! It's no different."

"He was in love with the money. Selfish bastard." Mum cursed over me.

"You can ask him yourself if you don't believe me. But it is true. At first it was money, but it became her heart."

"Don't start a sloppy love story with me Alice!"

"If you would just go to Rosalie's parents and get them to change their minds, give emmett a second chance."

"It's not a second chance when he's had a 100 of them. It's his mistake and if he can't fix it then its fate."

"I thought emmett meant more than that to you..."

"Emmett does but his actions don't." She seethed as she walked away letting her heals click against the ground. I took a last needed puff and through my cigarette to the ground. Looking up to the sky it had casted over like it was going to rain or something.

Going back in I dreaded the talk my mum would give me. Although she was never strict with me, I knew this whole dare thing had really got to her. Maybe because of how amazed she was to think that I would actually put a girl through what I had done to get some money. Or that me and Rosalie were in love...

"Go on then, say it." I snapped to my mum as she unloaded the dishwasher with a smug face.

"What's there to say emmett? You know the words that will come out my mouth." I did but I needed reality.

"Say it.. Say the words." I grumbled as her head shot up for her eyes to meet mine.

"I'm very disappointed in you." She whispered as a tear escaped her eye.

"I thought I brought you up a man, not a boy."

There it was. The line that every teenager was expected to have before the age of 18 and after the age of 12. Disappointment- meaning your nothing but a let-down with your actions. That you could have been great and you were planned to be great- but you fucked it all up.

"It makes me sick to the stomach to think that you happily played Rosalie for a bit of spare cash."

"You don't understand, I fell in love with her!"

"Oh did you now? So that makes everything you did, okay now? Right?"

"No..." I muttered knowing that she was of course right.

"Whether you love her or not becomes irrelevant now emmett. But what's done is done, just clean up after of yourself." She whispered walking away. Alice came over and hugged me lightly.

"Just because we do bad things does not mean we are bad people." She said as one single tear raced down her cheek.

"Any chance I had with rose is beyond gone... And I have no one to blame but myself for that." I concluded and strove off to my room where I planned to lock myself for the remainder of my life.

**Rosalie PoV**

I parked up outside Jacob's house. I didn't plan to see him again, maybe talk on Facebook but that would be it. Nothing more. Dad, I'm mean Phil leant me one of his motorbikes so that I could get to Jakes quicker, and hopefully safer.

I pulled my sleeves down as I knocked on his red front door. Jacob wasn't the one to answer the door however, it was Billy.

"He's not in." Where his first words, I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I really need to see him." I said.

"I wish I could let you see him. But he's not here." He claimed forcefully.

I took a breath and barbed past him straight to his room. It was rude I know, but I needed to see jake. I just didn't care- I knew he was here- I knew with every being in my body. Jake was here and I was going to see him.

Pushing my way through the house I smashed open his bedroom door. There he sat holding hands with some short haired girl I had never seen before. Both their eyes snapped to me standing in the doorway as billy rolled up behind me.

"I think you should go." Billy coughed to me as I stared intensively at them both together.

"She's okay. Your okay." Jacob interrupted still holding hands with this girl.

"Yeah I should go." I said backing away from the door.

"Rosalie!" Jacob yelled but I didn't turn back. Did what I do best, run.

"Come on rose!" Jacob shouted rubbing after me. I kept running.

Reaching the bike I jumped on a flicked the engine. Jake grabbed hold of the handle bar, making me unable to drive forward unless I ran him over- which seemed harsh but maybe necessary.

"Move!" I seethed no longer wanting to see his face.

"Would you just hear me out?" He asked clearly irate.

"... I didn't come here to hear the 'I told you so' speech." I said looking down.

"I came to say goodbye." I finished.

"Goodbye?" He asked sounding confused.

"I'm moving... Today's my last day Jacob."

"Moving where?"

"Out of town... Florida."

"You tell me your kidding! Rosalie, Jesus why?"

"It's the right thing to do.." I sighed looking down at his hands on my bar. I really just wanted to get out of here.

"Did emmett put you up to this? Keep you away from me?"

"No! I chose it to get away from him." I lied.

"I'm never going to see you.." He said now with emotion in his voice.

"You never saw me much before anyway.. Plus you were pretty cosy with that girl, so obviously I don't make a difference in your life anyway."

"Who Leah? She's a friend! In fact more of a friend of a friend."

"Yeah that's why your faces were centimetres away and why you were lovingly holding hands." He didn't comment just faded red. He knew I was right because I learnt to observe stuff like this. It's how I tried to stay protected.

"Just let me go jake. Didn't come for anything else but goodbye."

"You can't run away from what happened rose. Try to understand that. It's going to stay with you for the rest of your life."

"Not if I can help it."

"Stop being stupid!"

"Are you forgetting that you knew? You lied to me through your teeth."

"You were happy with him. Come on rose, I gave you clues."

"You told me shit! A real mate would have had the decency to tell me."

"You wouldn't have listened."

"How do you know?" I snapped. "Get off my bike so I can go home."

Reluctantly he took a deep breath and let go, slowly backing to the side so I could speed off past him and get back at home for an early night sleep before the flight.


	23. Chapter 23

Give me love 23

Rosalie PoV

"Are you ready to go?" Mum whispered peeking through the crack of my open door.

"I'm really gonna miss this place." I admitted looking out the window. Part of me wished that emmett stood waiting for me.. But I was stupid enough to want it.

"Oh come, don't bail on us now rose. We're all packed up ready to go. Florida is gonna be great!"

"I know it is.. I just have memories here, that's all."

"Think how much better off we're going to be.."

"How much better of your going to be." I corrected her turning around. Her expression was blank and she didn't further say anything to me.

Taking one last look around the room, I picked off a picture of me and emmett kissing that was stuck on my wall. Staring down to it, I fidgeted a lighter from out my jean pocket and set it alight throwing it in my metal bin beside of my desk. Suddenly my phone buzzed off so I flicked on the screen quickly.

"Emmett is one reason to go. But I can give you a million reasons to stay." - Jacob.

It was sad that he didn't understand that it wasn't only emmett's fault. Yes I was mad at him, extremely mad at him yet he didn't seem to notice or understand that.

"The decisions been made. Have a nice life Jake." I text back shutting off my phone and grabbing my carry-on bag for the plane flight.

"Rose?"

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered coming down the stairs.

"That's great.. Said your goodbyes."

"Where's Scooby?" I asked looking around on the floor.

"He's already strapped up in the car." Phil answered with a smile on his face.

"In a cage?"

"Yes?"

"Phil!" I snapped. "You can't put him in the cage, he doesn't understand."

Running out to the car I pulled Scooby out from the cage where he was shaking and whimpering.

"Sorry Scooby." Phil muttered getting in the front seat and belting up. I turned to take one last look at the house... I couldn't leave!

"Mum stop!" I yelled backing away from the car.

"Change is a scary thing rose but we're going to be fine..." She soothed.

"I can't. I don't want to go!"

"Rose please don't play us about.. We have a flight to catch.."

"Can't I stay with dad? I've changed my mind." I felt tears gush down my faces.

"Rose.. Your dad doesn't want you." She whispered.

"I need emmett."

"No you need a break. If anything a break from Emmett will do you good" She said forcefully trying to grab my arm and put me in the car.

"I need emmett..." I cried into Scooby.

"Rose look what he's done to you! Look what he's done to us!" She yelled.

"I need him... I don't care anymore." I whispered as Scooby licked away a tears.

"Rosalie sweetie, please, please just get in the car." Mum mumbled with a squeaky voice. She got in herself and buckled up leaving me standing there staring down. For so long I felt like I had to getaway... But no the time and chance had come, I knew deep down I could never let go. No matter how much I would try to forget, you know just do stuff to take my mind off the past, memories always linked in circles.

"Getting away from here, and from him will do you good." The same statement echoed in my mind. How better off was I from Emmett? It easy to say that I hated him, and hated everything he had done, but it sure hell wasn't easy to say that I didn't need nor want him anymore. Lying didn't work as my heart constantly reminded me that Emmett meant something. Meant everything. But the reality was I didn't return any feelings to him- I was worth nothing but money of a bet. But even knowing this… made me think that the relationship I had with him wasn't all lies. When he cried down at the bottom of my legs when I told him I never wanted to see him again.. that too cant not have meant something. Because if I was only a bet, then surely I would have not affected him enough to make him cry on his knees?

"ROSALIE," I could hear his voice. But yet I found myself looking around but not seeing anything. In fact it was dark- Everything was gone. Suddenly I found myself sat on a bench, the park. Looking up opposite me across the field was Emmett, sat with his hands in his head. He too looked up to meet eye contact with me. His baby blues drowning in his salty tears, puffed and red, it was clear that he hadn't slept well in a while. Or that in fact he hadn't stopped the tears from flowing since the day I left.

But even our eyes locking together, his expression didn't change. Could he see me...?

"Rosalie!" my arms shook violently.

I blinked frantically and opened my eyes to a blurred lighting in a room. Gaining focus I was sat in a brown chair opposite a woman with her hair tied into a slick pony tail. She had fair pale skin, wearing a long simple navy skirt down to the ankles and a plain white shirt. On top she wore a white doctor's coat…? Sat with a pen and pad staring deeply into my eyes with a face feature of sympathy.

"You get these flashbacks a lot don't you.." She whispered jotting down her pad a few scribbles.

"Flashbacks?" I asked.

"You can see him- but not feel him. Your mind is playing tricks into thinking that he is there Rosalie.. an hallucination."

"Where am I?" I spoke up.

"Not this again…" She muttered with a single tear in her eye. "Do you know who I am?" she asked leaning forward in her chair.

"… No." I answered honestly.

She cleared her throat quietly and smiled sweetly to me, "My name is Mrs. Wren, and you call me Julie. I work here in the physiatrist hospital as a therapist. You have been here with depression, hallucinations and suicide. You see me every Monday morning… like today. You've been here in the hospital for 9 months."

Gasping quickly tears fled from my eyes. "Why can't I remember!" I screamed as my mouth fell open with silent cries escaping. Looking into my lap my hands were chained and cuffed with a single bar engraved with a simple tagged code on it.

"Where is my family..?" I muttered still staring down at my hands, feeling like a locked up nutter.

"Florida.."


	24. Chapter 24

Give me love 24

Guys if you're gonna keep hating then I'm just gonna end it and never update again.. I'm getting loads of hate and it's really off putting for me to continue the story. Don't like it don't fucking read it.

**Rosales PoV**

They'd left me...

There I sat alone in a small enclosed room painted only white. So dull and so distributing to the naked eye. Looking how of the window I brought my legs up towards my chest and clutched tightly. Looking out there wasn't much to see. Walls.

Brick walls that stood for at 100 feet if not more, to prevent any of us from escaping this rehab hospital.

Being here was a shocker to say the least... The fact that's I've been here for months and can't remember his sad. Like what has my life come too? The most simplest question, why am I here? Is yet a confusion of detailed stories of which the nurses refuse to tell me because of my state. Yet I look upon my wrist.. I see nothing.

And another question that concerned me was my parents. Florida.

Imagining beaches, hot weather, glowing sand, sunny days, every dream. And yet the put me here apparently.. "For my own good". As if I can even remember anything. I wish I could remember. I honestly do. I feel like my life is lived by day and forgotten by night, which in theory is true.

We spend a lot of time in our lives trying to find where we belong. But the reality is we don't have a place in the world. No one does. You have to make your place. And that's the only struggle you have. Knowing where you belong, knowing where your place is. But being here means what's to me? And what was I to do? Sit here on this bed simply moping about the life I was told to live but never did... Or did but never lived to remember.

"Rosalie..." A whisper followed a knock from the door. I turned my head ever so slightly to see her another dressed nurse standing at the doorway with her head peaked past the door.

"You have visiting hour sweetie." She cooed. Visiting hour? Someone was gonna come for me!

Getting up I followed through tainted hallways until reaching a grand meeting room held with table and chairs set opposite each other. Continue to follow as ordered I was sat down by the nurse in a centre table surrounded by loud chats of visitors and patients.

"If you wait here. Someone should be coming..." The nurse muttered walking away ever so vaguely wiping her finger along the bottom of her eye as if I tear was to slip.. Fall... Crumble to the ground.

Sitting there I glimpsed around the room to see the joyment of laughter and love. People holding hands, leaning close and smiling. Others with their heads back in complete hysterics. Other sat with small smiles and big tears, clenched tissues torn away and remains on table. And yet I still sat alone.

But alone never was a phrase that bothered me. In fact being alone meant people couldn't hurt me, I could only hurt myself. Which some debate is more painful, but for me I refer to it as reflecting. Yet I had nothing to reflect at, so I reflected that I couldn't reflect.

Time ticked by and yet I still sat with no indication of any past life or stories to tell in front of me. I was starting to worry that maybe actually visiting time didn't exist for me. That visitors didn't come for me. Ever. Yet no memory meant I probably will know, nor remember..

I laid my head down to the table and covered over the back of my head with my hands. Blocked any light escaping to seek my eyes of viewing only the hospital walls and room filled with people that had no relevance to me.

I felt a screech of a chair legs dragged upon the flooring. The screech immediately caused my head to rise and my eyes to open.

Looking up in reaction a tall broad man sat there before me. Baby blue eyes, windswept dark brown hair. I felt like I knew him.. But it was a blank.

"Rosalie." He muttered. That voice. I knew that voice.

"Dad?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows. He let out a light chuckle looking down to the table and back up.

"Emmett." He whispered with a little tear leaking into his left eye. Emmett. I closed my eyes shut quickly. Squinting I repeated the name... Emmett. Emmett. Emmett.

It brought me pain.

Opening my eyes I looked back up to him. Sat with little emotion on his face. Perhaps a glimpse of sorrow showed in his eyes but nothing else, or rather nothing visible.

"Rose..." He whispered hoping maybe this time he could get me to do something.

Say something. Anything.

"I long to hear your voice..." He smiled looking back down to his lap. Not a smile of happiness but a smile of confusion.

"You are lost..." I answered clenching my fist on the table in front of him. The sound of my voice snapped his attention as his head raised quickly to see me.

"You don't remember... Do you." He stated with sadness shaking in his voice.

"I remember your name. It brings pain. I remember your face. It brings anger for some reason. But I don't know who you are..." My voice faded lightly. Too lightly.

"You got yourself in here." He shook his head disbelieving what words he was pronouncing.

"No sir." I stood up. "I don't want to be the blame anymore. It's your turn. To take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide! You have made it so hard to go on." I snapped unexpectedly.

Gasping quickly everything was making sense!

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I screamed far too loud for my mouth to cope. His mouth dropped down to form a perfect circle.

"Emmett Cullen... " I whispered...

"Rosie baby.." He started, getting up from his chair and reaching over the table to grab my arm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to come for you..."

"That's lies! You don't love me."

"I do, you don't understand"

"I understand perfectly fine. I was worth money."

"So much more than that."

"No! I fell for your words before... I won't ever again emmett." Walking off everyone's eyes were glued to me. But I had no choice. I wasn't going to let myself listen to the only words who could shoot me a million times with one single bullet and one single pull of the trigger.

Storming back to my room I pushed open my door and slammed it closed quickly but smoothly. I walked back over to my seat and the window and resumed my spot staring out into the only outside world I could see. Some grass blowing gently in the wind. Blue skies castes over with occasional features of puffed white clouds.

"Rosalie..." A knock came from the door I had not long ago slammed indicating I wanted to no further attention from anyone for the rest of today. But some people just don't understand signs or vague signals given off by one who surely is not in the mood for talking or interruption.

NOT END OF STORY YET

Unless you guys piss me off with your reviews then I won't continue


End file.
